Punch
by renaxxakat
Summary: AU Matt and Mello are typical guy friends who share an apartment. Though, lately, they've begun to explore their boundaries and have become closer than ever. YAOI explicity MPREG. Not a typical mpreg! [PLEASE READ FINAL CHAPTER FIRST. There are no spoilers, just an important note!]
1. Vodka

"Harder. Harder. C'mon Mello, you fucking suck." The boy on the left taunted. "Awful. You're terrible Mello. You hit like a pussy. Like honestly… I'm kind of disappointed here."

The boy on the right clenched his thin jaw, drawing in a deep breath before throwing his first foreword into the firm punching bag again for the countless time that day.

"Oh, what? What? You punched it? Sorry, I didn't feel anything."

"Matt!" the blonde yelled, shoving the canvas bag roughly against the other's tall, thin frame. "Shut the fuck up! All you're doing is pissing me off!"

Matt grunted quietly from the hit, holding onto the bag a bit more firmly so that he wouldn't lose his balance. He really had no room to taunt the other, considering he had only about half the amount of muscle tone that Mello did.

"That's right, get angry. Get really mad Mello. Beat the shit out of this punching bag." He sang out, shaking the bag before him. "Pretend it's Near."

Mello rolled his eyes at the comments. His friend was always _so _immature about everything he asked him to do.

"I'm not pretending it's Near, you sick faggot."

"Me? The faggot?" the red head teased, raising a coy eyebrow as he smirked towards Mello. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't _me _who was totally checking out guys' _asses _while we got groceries yesterday- ah!" he grunted again as he was cut off from finishing his memory of the day before.

"Wow, you actually _punched _it!" Matt grinned slyly as he pushed his goggles up onto the top of his head to rest in the red mess of his hair, his cool green eyes studying the blonde's disapproving face.

"Yes I fucking punched it. How else am I supposed to get you to shut the hell up?" Mello growled out, his mouth curved downwards in a harsh frown as he stared into the other's eyes. Matt smirked. Gotcha.

"Make me shut up more, homo. Gay ass piece of shit." He chided, tensing his body as he prepared for the heavy blows that would come into the bag. "Faaaaagggg" he continued to tease, pushing on the bag a bit with each of the punches that he received. Some of those punches, though, weren't aimed at the bag.

"Man, can you beat a dick this hard?" the red head grinned, actually laughing a bit as he dodged a punch from the angered blonde. "Mmm that's right Mello, harder, hit me harder." He laughed again, making sure to keep the bag between the two of them so that he wouldn't be beaten senseless.

"Come here Matt! No, get that fucking bag out of my way. I swear to fucking God Matt…" he yelled, shoving the bag out of the way and darting towards his friend, who was obviously enjoying Mello's anger a little too much for the blonde's liking. After following him around random obstacles in their run down apartment, he finally caught hold of the red head's sleeve. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Aaahhh!" Matt playfully screamed, pressing his broad hands onto his friend's chest and shoving him away roughly, being terrified on the inside of the post-mafia member's hard fists. "Keep your gross gay hands away from my gorgeous face!" he joked, trying to squirm his way out of the other's grasp. His laughing and joking though quickly faded as Mello slammed his rock-hard knuckles into Matt's side.

"O-ow" Matt softly whimpered out, shoving Mello away and holding his hand firmly to his bruised and throbbing side. "You're such a fucking asshole." He scowled, shuffling his way over to their worn, cigarette-burned couch and sitting down slowly onto it. He was just joking around, Mello gets so worked up over nothing… he could have been _mature _and just walked off, rather than punch him like a douche bag.

"Oh, so I'm an asshole for punching you when you were calling me a faggot?" Mello asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, you are."

Mello rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, heading towards their vacant kitchen.

"Whatever Matt. You're such a pussy." He grumbled as he popped open a cabinet door, taking out a cup and setting it down onto the counter. He then glided across the floor to the refrigerator and tugged it open, scanning the contents inside. Milk, soda, Chinese food, beer, beer, Vodka- Vodka? Who the hell here drank Vodka? Mello paused, tossing his glance back towards the living room.

"Matt?"

"What."

"Is this your Vodka?"

Matt paused at the question, furrowing his brow as he thought. Vodka? He turned his head, his hand still held on his side and now lounging relaxed on the couch, and looked at the bottle in his friend's hand. Ohhh.. the Vodka.

"Yeah."

"You drink Vodka?" Mello asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"No. Well, the last time you went to a club, I bought that." He confirmed, pushing a stray lock of red hair from his face.

"You drank this whole thing?" he asked in surprise, swirling around the small amount of alcohol left in the bottom of the bottle.

Matt nodded, "I threw up a lot."

Mello paused once he heard this, then laughed softly and put the bottle back into the fridge. He would have suggested that they mix it with something and finish it off, but he didn't feel like dealing with a drunken Matt at the moment. He was way too annoying when intoxicated.

"Matt, do you want anything to drink?" he asked, leaning his weight onto one foot and looking carelessly into the living room.

"That Vodka." came the response, Matt rolling his head along the arm of the couch to look at Mello with a lazy smile, it growing broader as he saw the venomous glare he got in response. "You can have some too."

Mello let out a long, drawn-out sigh as he removed the alcohol from the refrigerator again, grabbing a second cup from the cabinet as well and making his way into the living room. "Fine. Move over." Matt complied lazily, dropping his legs onto the floor so that the aggravated blonde could take their place.

"Why did you get cups? There's only like three or four drinks left."

"Because I don't want to drink your backwash."

Matt paused, just looking at him for a moment. "You drink it first then?"

Mello sighed and set the cups down onto the coffee table, relaxing back into the couch and lidding his eyes. "Whatever." Opening the bottle, he turned his gaze to his friend next to him, saying his name to get his attention, and then slowly sticking out his tongue. After getting over the moment of confusion, Matt blinked and stuck his tongue out back at him, curling the tip slightly upwards. _What the fuck Mello you're so gay. _He thought, then drew his tongue back into his mouth and scratched a spot on his head under the elastic of his goggles. "Just hurry up and drink your half, holy shit."

"Why don't you bitch some more?" Mello responded, bringing the bottle to his lips and swallowing down his half of the alcohol, closing his eyes a bit and letting out a soft cough afterwards. "Here…"

The red head took the bottle from the other's fingers, quickly swallowing his share as well. "Hhh.." He sighed, letting his head fall back onto the couch as he held the bottle in his lap and transferred his gaze from the cups on the table to Mello. Too bad there wasn't any more… getting Mello drunk could be fun on some occasions. Maybe he could trick him into going to a club with him again this weekend. Clubs were _always _fun.

"You going to bed or are you gonna stay up for a bit?" he asked, causing the blonde to look over at him.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. Maybe we'll have our own little drinking party tomorrow night." He said as he cracked a small, sleepy smile, then pushed himself to stand up. "Mmh.." he sighed out as he stretched upwards, his entire body tensing with relaxed bliss. "Night, dork."

"Sounds good. Night" Matt responded with a smile, looking at him as he stood, then smiling even wider as the blonde leaned down to peck him on the lips. "Go to bed, asshole." He said playfully once they parted, lifting a leg up to gently place a foot on Mello's backside and shove him away towards the bedroom. Matt, however, decided he'd rest on the couch for a little bit. His side was still sore from the painful punch that the blonde had issued him earlier and he didn't have the will to battle against it if he stood up.

Mello smiled at the push and casually trotted off to the bedroom, running a slender hand through his thick hair. He closed the door behind him with a soft click, secretly wishing that the red head would follow him to bed. He knew he wouldn't, though. That bastard would probably fall asleep in no longer than ten minutes if he left him there on the couch. Oh well, he'd get him in here for the weekend, he decided as he slipped off his shirt, then pants, then climbed into bed clad in boxers only. He pulled the thin covers up over his shoulder, closed his eyes, and relaxed completely into the soft bed.

He couldn't wait for the weekend.

**Reviews please!** This story IS under construction and new chapters will be uploaded fairly frequently. (More suggestions from readers means more future chapters :D)


	2. Cigarette

_Shit. _Matt grunted as he pushed the bathroom door closed. He limped slightly over the tiled floor, his side aching in pain with each step he took; no thanks to his actions from the night before. He turned his attention to the large mirror in front of him, slowly tugging up his shirt and cringing at the dark bruise that had formed just under his ribcage. He'd definitely have to take some meds if he was thinking about doing _anything _tonight.

He sighed, dropping his shirt and pulling open one of the drawers next to his hip. Awesome. He only had one razor left and it looked like he was out of shaving cream as well. Matt sighed and placed the little plastic razor onto the counter, leaning over to the sink and grabbing the small bar of soap. You'd think, with all of the money Mello'd gotten through the mafia, that they'd be able to buy at least a decent, non-disposable, razor. Although, unfortunately for Matt, Mello couldn't actually _grow _facial hair on any place other than the corners of his jaw, which resulted in razors being "not important enough to spend extra money on". _Oh well. _He thought, wetting his face with a scoop of water from the sink. He'd gotten accustomed to shaving like this anyways.

Matt watched himself in the mirror as he applied a layer of foamy soap along his jaw, wet the razor, and then slowly slid the blade down the edge of his cheek. There wasn't a lot to shave; he was incapable of growing a full beard anyways. He quickened the pace of his strokes a bit. Mello would be awake soon and he'd like to finish a shower before then.

With a tired sigh, the red head put the razor down on the edge of the sink and rinsed his face, checking afterwards to make sure that he hadn't missed any spots. After he'd approved of his shaving he stripped off his clothes, wincing slightly from the pain in his side, then turned on the bath to adjust the water temperature to his liking. He hoped that a few pain killers would ease the bruising… he really wanted to go out tonight.

While Matt showered in the bathroom, Mello stirred in his sleep. He'd been _quite _comfortable that night, unlike his friend who had spent his night sleeping upright on the couch. Honestly though, the blonde couldn't care less. It was Matt's choice not to come to bed, after all. Hopefully the skinny dork would be joining him tonight anyways.

Mello gave a sleepy groan as he finally opened his eyes, rolling onto his back and stretching the length of his body, his arms resting on the pillow above his head. "Mhh..." he sighed as he relaxed completely into the thick, smoke-scented blankets, listening to the sound of Matt's shower in the next room. He closed his eyes slowly, his blonde hair lying messily around his head and his lips slightly parted, trying to fight off the sleep that threatened to take him over once more.

He opened his eyes again as he heard a fairly loud thump come from the bathroom. Pausing, he thought about the sound for a moment. Did Matt just fall in the shower? He thought a little more and then discarded the thought. Matt's fat ass would have made a _much _louder sound. Though, he did decide that it was now time to get himself out of bed, even if he was warm and comfortable.

Grunting, the sleepy blonde pulled the covers off of himself and stood, yawning, and then walking to a basket half-full of clothes that sat next to the dresser. The clothes were clean, Mello was just too lazy to actually _fold _them and put them in their proper drawers. Or hang them in the closet, for that matter. Mello dug through the basket, finding a faded red T-shirt and pulling it on before leaving the bedroom and walking through the slightly colder air of the living room, making his way to the smaller kitchen. The blonde yawned again as he started a pot of coffee, his eyes heavily lidded from sleep. Once he got it going, he shuffled across the floor to the small table, sitting down in one of the chairs and resting his heavy head down on his arms atop the tabletop. He would have liked to take a shower, but of course, _Matt _had to get there first.

In the bathroom, Matt had finally finished his shower and was stepping out onto the soft, white towel that he'd laid down beforehand. He shook out his shaggy hair, sending droplets flying out onto the mirror and walls. Taking another towel from the rack, he dried himself off fully and then wrapped the now damp cloth around his waist, tying it off loosely. The shower had soothed his aching muscles a bit, making the angry bruise on his left side calm down slightly. _I think a few Ibuprofen before we head out should be fine. _He thought to himself as he walked casually into the bedroom, closing the door behind himself. Now… what to wear.

Matt crouched down next to the basket and rummaged through it, pushing away some of Mello's clothes. Mello'd be _pissed _if he wore his clothes. With a soft breath, the damp red head chose a black shirt with elbow length striped sleeves, along with a pair of his favorite jeans. He tugged them on, slipping on a studded belt afterwards, and then made his way out into the living room. _Smells like coffee… _he thought.

Mello lifted his head lazily as he heard the door click and Matt's footsteps coming towards him. He breathed in deeply, a small smile gracing his tired features as he looked towards the other. He loved the smell of Matt's Axe body wash.

"Morning."

Mello took a sip of his coffee and sighed out, then looked towards his friend. "Morning."

"Did you… have any plans for tonight?" Matt asked as he pulled a mug down from the cupboard, pouring some of the coffee for himself.

Mello raised a brow, "Not really, why? Did you?"

"Oh, I was just thinking maybe we could go to that one club… thing we went to a few weekends ago." He responded with a small shrug. He then turned around and relaxed back onto the counter, crossing one arm over his stomach and the other holding his mug near his lips. Mello paused for a moment, thinking about the suggestion. A club? Hmm…

He smiled softly to himself.

"Sure."

His friend paused and then stood up a bit straighter. He knew Mello would more than likely want to go, but it always seemed surprising to him.

"Alright, sweet. Thinking maybe around… eight or nine?" he asked, taking a drink of his coffee. Mello nodded in response, then stood up and put his mug in the sink.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna take a shower and shit, then go get some stuff for later." Mello said with a soft smirk, giving the other a wink. Matt paused, then breathed a soft laugh and grinned back a little. He liked it when Mello was in his flirty moods. They were rare, but they definitely existed.

"Hey, can you pick up a pack of cigarettes? I only have a couple left."

"Will you share them?"

Matt raised his brows and looked towards the blonde, flashing him a toothy grin as he flipped his bangs out of his face. "Of course." He loved when Mello smoked. That was a terrible thing to love, he knew, but it _definitely _meant that tonight would be a good night. Perhaps, even, they'll get farther than they ever have before.

Mello smiled at his friend and turned, walking off towards the bathroom to take his own shower. Matt had skipped out on going to the club with him last weekend. It was a fun night, he'd admit. He would have gotten laid had he not realized at the last few moments that the girl had an exceedingly _large _boyfriend that had been watching them for half of the night, which caused him to stumble out of the building in a drunken haze and walk the rest of the way home to avoid drama. That part wasn't as fun. But, tonight, Matt was going with him. That should clear up all possibilities of a similar situation.

The pleased red head put his mug in the sink as well and rinsed both of them out. Afterwards, he walked a bit quickly into the living room, grabbing a cigarette from the pack on the end table next to the couch, along with his lighter. He'd been trying to save the last two for when he really needed them, but since Mello would be going out in a few hours to get more, he might as well smoke one now. He dropped himself down to sit on the couch, relaxing and putting the end of the cigarette between his thin lips before lighting it and taking in a deep drag. He sighed out, watching the smoke swirl around in front of him, then took another smaller drag and grabbed his Xbox controller from the coffee table. Might as well do something productive while doing nothing, right? He had nine hours before he had to _do _anything anyways.

Besides, he didn't think Mello wanted him to go with him to get his 'things' anyways. He assumed it would be alcohol, but he'll let it be a surprise.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Aaaaand chapter two. Three will be up soon!**


	3. Fear

_Goddamnit Matt… _he thought, shifting the weight of the two bags in his arms so that he held them more comfortably. He'd been waiting by the apartment door for roughly three minutes now, his friend not answering any of his knocks.

"Matt! Open the fucking door!"

He sighed; still no response. Looks like he'd have to let himself in.

Mello set down the bags with a disapproving expression, fishing in the pocket of his leather jacket for the keys. He could _hear _Matt's game from out in the hall. He could have been dying out here and Matt wouldn't even know. _Idiot._ He thought, unlocking the door and kicking it open. He then lifted the two bags again and lugged them inside, pushing the door closed behind him with his foot. He'll let the little dork enjoy his game for now.

Matt quickly glanced to the door when his friend kicked it open, barely keeping his gaze there before returning it to the TV. He must have kept Mello waiting outside or something… oh well, he was inside now and that was good enough. And soon, he'll be out here wanting him to-

"Hey Matt."

-and there he is. Matt sighed and paused his game, transferring his attention to the blonde at his right.

"Yeah?"

"It's seven; we're leaving in an hour."

Matt paused, then smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, I know." He continued to just look at him, holding his controller between his skilled hands. Mello looked back at him for a moment before taking off his sunglasses. "Which means you need to get ready _now_ because we have shit to do."

There it was. The sentence that he was waiting for. "Okay… okay." He sighed softly and looked back to the screen, shutting off the console and looking back to Mello. "There. It's off. What do we have to do?"

"Well, we're going to a club so I suggest you change into whatever you're planning on wearing. Also, fix your hair because you look like a dumbfuck. Other than that, though, I bought some beer and I figure we can get tipsy before we go." He smiled, unzipping his expensive jacket and slipping it off, laying it down on the back of the couch.

"…Fine. I'm just going to wear this though." He said as he stood, messing his hand in his thick hair. He then inhaled, remembering something. "Oh hey, what is your name tonight?" he asked, turning his head to look at the blonde again. They always came up with names for each other before going to clubs. They _were_ wanted criminals to an extent, after all.

"Uh... how about Liam?" he suggested with a shrug.

Matt nodded. "Sounds alright to me." He thought for a moment and then suggested a name for himself. "I think I'll be Everett."

"Fag."

With a soft laugh, Matt rolled his eyes, smiling at the other. "Yeah yeah, whatever." He turned and finished his journey to the bathroom, digging through one of the drawers under the sink, searching for what he needed to 'fix' his hair. Aha, there it was. He pulled out the flat-iron and plugged it in, letting it heat up. The red head smiled at his reflection and took in a long, deep breath. He was excited for their night ahead. Tonight he'd dance with Mello _only._ Tonight… he would try to get much more than a kiss.

He breathed out slowly, trying to hold back his ridiculous smile as he grabbed his comb and ran it through his hair, working out small tangles. Afterwards, he picked up the heated flat-iron and ran it through his hair, quickly straightening out all of the strands that lay out of line. He was glad that Mello'd suggested that he fix his hair. He liked the way it looked when it was straight.

_Damn, I'm sexy._

Mello swirled the liquid around in one of the cups, watching as the multitudes of different types of alcohol sloshed and mixed together. He grinned to himself; tonight they would be wasted off their _asses._ Though, that's what he was hoping for. He hoped it would help him get past his fears and go farther with Matt. The nervous blonde had bailed on his friend on all other occasions that they had attempted. He hated to disappoint Matt like that…

He wasn't sure why, though. It's not like the two of them were _dating_… they had nothing more than a "friends with benefits" status, you could say. The more he thought about it, though, it was hardly even that. Other than the occasional slip of the hand or quick peck, the romantic side of their relationship only really existed during the weekends when the two of them went out. When they drank together and danced. Then, each weekend, they would go home and hide away in the bedroom. They'd kiss and touch until… until Mello would bail.

He sighed, mixing the alcoholic concoction into another cup for Matt. Tonight, he promised to himself, he would not bail. He had this crazy thought that… that if they went all the way, they would stay all the way; that their relationship wouldn't be bound to clubs and alcohol. He hoped…

"Hey _Liam._" Matt sang out as he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Whatcha got there?" he asked, motioning to the cups of alcohol, his face stretched into a grin. Mello flicked his eyes over to Matt and grinned back, handing one of the mixes to him.

"A little bit of everything."

"Oh?" the red head questioned, taking a sip of the drink, biting his lower lip a bit afterwards, causing it to turn slightly pinker. "Mhh… Mello, you should totally be a bartender."

Mello laughed and drank from his own cup, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Finish that and put your goggles on. We don't need anyone seeing your whole face." That, and Mello secretly loved how ridiculous his friend looked while wearing them.

"You nag so much, oh my God." Matt whined playfully as he drug his feet out of the room, going off to find his goggles. Mello breathed a laugh as he watched him go, finishing off his cup of mixed alcohol. He then called out, "Hurry up, I wanna leave."

Matt returned to the kitchen, now wearing his usual goggles. "Ready?" he asked with a smile, tossing his car keys up and then catching them again as they fell back down. "It's time to get this show on the road."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The two of them pulled up in front of the nightclub, music audibly pouring out from every window and doorway into the parking lot and surrounding area. Matt _loved_ clubs… the music, the dancing, the alcohol… He smiled over at Mello and shut the car off.

"C'mon. Let's go Mello I _need to be in there._" Matt laughed, pushing open the driver's side door and climbing out, locking the doors once Mello had done the same. Mello grinned at his friend, laughing softly as he closely followed him to the club doors. Once they were fully inside, he tugged the red head through the drunken crowd and to the bar where he bought his drink and shots. Matt did the same and after they spent their time losing their sense, he leaned over close to his friend.

"Hey… _Liam_" Matt whispered into the blonde's ear, grinning broadly. "Wanna dance with me?" Mello turned his attention to his friend's warm, alcohol-laced breath against his skin, his lips stretching to a smile when he felt the other's soft kisses along his ear. He turned his head to nuzzle against Matt's soft cheek as the feather-soft kisses continued to assault his ear, now traveling down his neck.

"Hell yeah I do."

Mello swallowed the last remnants of his drink, then stood and tugged the red head along to the dance floor; a place that both of them were very familiar with. He pushed his thick blonde hair from his face and moved in close to his friend, sliding his toned arms over the other's shoulders. Matt grinned, smoothly sliding his thin hands down Mello's sides and pulling his hips flush against his own. Once he felt the blonde's body against his own, he immediately started moving along with the pounding of the music, rolling and grinding his hips into the other's as his hands explored Mello's body, finding their way up his thin shirt to feel the muscles under his bare skin. The two of them created a rhythm, their hips moving in unison and their hands wandering all along heated skin and clothing. Mello sighed heavily and pressed into his friend a bit more firmly, his hips rocking into the red head's in sync with the fast pace of the music.

The music…

Mello loved what the music did to them, especially when they'd been drinking. The dancing they were doing now... they'd only just started. Soon it would pick up and there would be touching… and kissing. Although he wouldn't openly admit it, Mello _loved_ kissing Matt; the way he moved and tasted. He also loved the fact that his friend knew everything that he enjoyed in a kiss, which always made them superior to any stranger's kiss.

"Fuck…" the blonde sighed out as he slid one of his strong hands down his friend's broad chest, pressing his hips together in time with Matt's. Matt smirked, letting out a heavy grunt of approval when the blonde turned around in his arms. He slammed his hips onto Mello's ass a bit more firmly than he did before when Mello had been facing him, sliding his hands slowly up Mello's firm, toned stomach. He kept Mello held against himself as the heat within his body rose, sliding his hands down the blonde's stomach again to rest on exposed hipbones. _Fuck yeah._ He thought, teasing his fingertips along the sensitive skin as he breathed out against Mello's neck slowly, then trailed his seductive fingers down further to rub along the tops and insides of his friend's thighs. Matt loved this part of the night; when they were in this position and he could grind his lust into the other while he ran his sinful hands all over the blonde's hot, heated skin.

Mello rolled his body fluidly into his friend's, letting his head drop back onto his shoulder with a soft grunt. He grinned playfully as he felt Matt's soft lips dance along his exposed neck again. He ran his own hands along Matt's, gripping one of them slightly as he arched his back against his counterpart. Mello let out a gentle groan as he felt Matt's teeth graze along his skin, followed by a slow suck. He held back his own lust for a little while, letting the feeling of Matt's work on his neck along with their touching and grinding take over his senses.

He wanted more.

Mello pulled away just enough for him to turn around, facing his weekend-lover once more. He licked his lips, giving Matt a drunken, lust-filled smirk before pressing their lips together in a smooth, face-paced kiss. With a soft grunt, Matt easily complied and kissed him back. He expertly swirled and darted his tongue around the blonde's, tasting every crevice that he'd missed so much since the last time they'd done this. Closing his eyes, Matt matched his grinding to the rhythm of their kiss, the feel of it changing slightly into thrust-like presses. Mello responded to his actions fully, bringing his hands up to tangle in Matt's thick hair as he shifted to press a thigh between Matt's legs firmly, lifting it up slightly into the red head's crotch with each grind.

"Matt… E-Everett" he panted out once they pulled out of the kiss. "Let's… go back."

Matt paused slightly and kissing along Mello's smooth cheek as he listened to him talk, his hips rolling against the strong thigh that had been nestled between his legs.

"Okay. Okay c'mon."

Matt pulled him along as he stumbled towards the door, sharing scattered, shameless kisses with him along the way until they reached his car. He felt a flutter in his chest as he clumsily unlocked the doors, letting the both of them in. He hoped _so much_ that they'd get somewhere tonight. His body, he'd admit, would also like to get somewhere productive. He definitely felt hot from their previous actions. Hopefully it wouldn't hinder his driving too much…

Mello climbed into the car after Matt, trailing his fingers along his own thighs. He _wouldn't_ bail tonight. He wouldn't. He would go all the way with _his_ Matt. Sighing out, he leaned over closer to Matt and placed a warm hand on his thigh, which slowly began to slide upwards.

"Matt… drive faster" He whispered, his fingers teasing along the studs on Matt's belt, occasionally wandering along the zipper of his jeans. He wanted to go further than that, but was afraid of distracting his friend from the road. Although… Matt _was_ a very good driver…

Smirking from the drunken blonde's wandering hands and heated whispers, Matt changed his posture to spread his legs slightly further. He pressed down on the gas pedal slightly further, moving his hips softly as if to urge on his friend's intentions. _Do it Mello. Please do it._

Mello cast his eyes down to the location of his hand and then flicked them back up to Matt's face. He contemplated for a few seconds before pressing his hand down fairly firmly onto his friend's obvious arousal, rubbing his hand up and down slowly along the surface of his jeans. He silently wished for Matt to hurry. He wanted to get home while he still had confidence.

_Fuckkkk fuck fuck._ Matt thought as he pulled Mello up the stairs, remaining lip-locked with him for the majority of their struggle to reach the apartment. By the time they had even gotten out of the car, Mello had gotten the other's pants undone and teased him further. Matt _needed_ him to continue tonight.

After fumbling with his keys for a moment he pushed the door open, tugging a growlingly nervous Mello inside. He wasted no time in getting them to the looming bedroom and once there, he threw them both down onto the bed.

"Fuck... Mello"

With a soft inhale, Mello rolled them over, flashing him a hot smirk. He straddled Matt's hips and drove them down firmly as he placed his broad hands onto the red head's chest. This was it. He'd go on like usual… but this time, he wouldn't run. He'd hold his composure the entire way through.

"Mello…" Matt sighed out softly, his shirt having ridden up at some point to show the smooth skin of his belly. He thrust his hips up into Mello's gently, ghosting his fingers along the other's strong arms as he lightly bit on his own lower lip.

Until… that. That look. The look Matt _always_ seemed to give him and the things he _always_ did to him. He couldn't take it he… he was too afraid. Too afraid of what could happen. Afraid… of the next morning.

"I-I…" Mello inhaled a bit sharply, looking down towards Matt, then bit down on his own lip sharply as he quickly withdrew himself from his friend and the bed below him, running off to the bathroom. Like he _always_ did. Like he promised he wouldn't.

Matt stayed where he was, frozen in disappointment. No. _No_. He was not letting this happen again tonight.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Ahhh sorry to cut it off here. (It's too late at night for me to continue this story properly xD) I promise to upload the next chapter tomorrow, which may or may not have some explicit content in it ;) ****Thank you!**


	4. Heat

**(XXX)**

**Slight recap for you:**

_"I-I…" Mello inhaled a bit sharply, looking down towards Matt, then bit down on his own lip sharply as he quickly withdrew himself from his friend and the bed below him, running off to the bathroom. Like he __always__ did. Like he promised he wouldn't._

_Matt stayed where he was, frozen in disappointment. No. __No__. He was not letting this happen again tonight._

With a short, drunken grunt Matt shoved himself off of the comfort of the bed. What was Mello so afraid of? Why couldn't the blonde, who was _so_ forceful and _so_ fast-paced on all other possible occasions, just throw him down and turn him inside out? He wasn't a _virgin _of any sort, that's for sure.

With a confused grumble, Matt flung the goggles from his head, sending them crashing onto the bedside table as he stumbled out of the bedroom. He had to change Mello's mind. He had to _convince_ him that okay to fuck a dude. If that's what he was even afraid of, at least.

Mello slumped down against the cold countertop in the bathroom, resisting the urge to spew up the contents of his stomach into the sink due to his nerves about the happenings of only moments ago. He hated being on this never ending chain from hell- Go out with Matt, drink, almost get laid, bail, wake up with a hang over, pretend nothing happened. But he couldn't… bring himself to stop it. Of all the things he _had_ done in his life, such as stealing and murder… he couldn't do something as simple as fuck his best friend, or should he say, "friend with benefits". He was nothing but a foolish coward.

"Ngh…" Mello grunted, running his tensed hands through his hair and gripping roughly. He leaned heavily on his elbows, his breath coming out in short, frustrated gasps. A loud knock came from the door and he gasped, moving away from the intimidating sound slightly.

"What."

"Mello. I'm coming in."

"…Okay." Fuck. Now he had to confront his fears face-to-face. What to say… what to say.

Matt pushed open the door and walked in, keeping his hand on the doorknob however, so that he might not topple over. He locked his green eyes with Mello's worry-filled blue ones, drawing in a deep breath.

"M-Matt… I-I-I… I'm sorry I don't know why I can't just… I-"

"Just shut the fuck up." Matt growled out, moving closer to his friend and putting his warm hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be _fine._" He soothingly assured as his nimble fingers worked their way down from the blonde's shoulders to his chest, slowly tugging down the zipper of his vest to reveal a fair amount of skin that lay beneath. "I promise." He said softly as he moved his thinner body closer and rests his aching hips against Mello's. He flashed the blonde a soft smile before pressing their lips together in a kiss, one his hand hands finding their way into the leather vest to trail along heated skin.

Mello mentally gasped and then smiled back slightly once he felt the other's tasteful lips against his own. He slid his strong hands along the gentle sides of the red head's body, kissing him back slowly. Maybe… maybe he could do it. Matt sure seemed to be confident about it…

"Let's go back to the bedroom." Mello whispered against the other's lips, pulling his smaller frame closer to his own.

Matt felt a flutter of excitement in his chest. Were they really… going to do it now? All the way? He looked at Mello and smiled, gently pulling the blonde away from the counter. He nodded his agreement and stumbled backwards slightly, grunting, then lead his friend out of the colder bathroom towards the warm, comfortable bedroom. He couldn't help but feel _very_ excited for what was about to come.

The two drunken figures stumbled across the open room and towards the welcoming bed. With a swift motion, Matt imitated his earlier acts as he tugged the two of them down onto the sheets. He kicked off his shoes and laid himself down fully, pulling Mello over his heated body a bit eagerly. He craved the sensation of skin-on-skin and the hot pleasure that would soon overcome him; and for once, so did Mello. He found himself vacant of all the fears that previously possessed him and allowed himself to lie down atop his friend, rolling slightly to one side so that he could tug up the cloth of Matt's shirt and expose his smooth stomach. With a swift movement he cupped the red head in his hand and pressed down on his arousal, slowly and expertly rubbing and squeezing all of the right areas.

Matt took in a sharp breath as he felt the blonde's hand under the opening of his pants, the sensation causing him to arch his back slightly upwards and lay his head to one side. Nope, Mello was _obviously_ not afraid of fucking a guy. He seemed to be plenty experienced with the customs… Regardless, though, he was enjoying the attention to the increasingly _needy_ area of his body. His breathing hitched a second time as Mello's hand quickened its pace, the pleasure spreading throughout his body when he felt the hot, wet kisses along his neck. He let his breath out slowly, raising one of his knees against Mello's side softly, allowing the blonde better access to his steadily rising excitement. He couldn't wait to _really_ get started.

As he felt the red head's thigh against his hip, Mello shifted. _You can do this… you can do this. It'll be fine._ He mentally assured himself as he sat up on his friend's hips, looking down at him with a confident, lust-filled grin. He ghosted his fingertips up the length of Matt's stomach, grabbing hold of the end of his shirt, then tugged the cloth up and over Matt's head and tossed it to the side. Afterwards, he unzipped his own vest the rest of the way and slipped it off of his toned body, letting his necklace remain in place around his neck. Matt had such a nice body… slim and broad, but not too toned and soft in all the right places; unlike Mello's firmer frame.

The red head sighed out as he was examined, the cool sheets feeling exceedingly nice against his pleading body. He moved his hips beneath the blonde's, silently begging for him to go further. Though, he hoped Mello had topped before. It'd been a while since he'd been on the _receiving _end and he wanted this to end up pleasurable rather than excessively painful.

"What're you waiting for, babe?"

Mello cocked a brow slightly at the pet name, a soft flutter rushing through his body. Matt had never called him 'babe' before… He smiled a bit hotly and slid his hands down Matt's exposed body to rest on the waistband of his loose jeans. Maybe… they really _will_ stay 'all the way' after tonight. Either way, he didn't think Matt would appreciate waiting any longer.

With a soft sigh Mello tugged down Matt's pants, his boxers going down as well in the process. He then, as quick as he could while drunk, removed his own pants, unable to keep himself from stealing glances of the red head's fully exposed body. He tucked the image away in his mind and freed his own arousal from the confines of his boxers, rolling over to face Matt immediately afterwards. He didn't fear it anymore; he was excited and eager.

Matt let a quiet groan escape his lips as the cool air collided with his nude body. He was glad, though, that his boxers had been removed. They were becoming _quite_ uncomfortable…  
>He spread out his legs slowly as he awaited the sweet contact that he was sure to receive. The red head wanted so badly for Mello to take him in his hands… to ravish him until he just couldn't stand it anymore. He watched Mello's hands as they ran along his smooth thighs, breathing in slowly and deeply when he felt the touches that he desired so much. He tipped his head back slightly, his hips softly pressing upwards into the blonde's firm hold.<p>

"Fuck yeah…"

Mello sighed out, his breathing hindered slightly from the pleasure that erupted through his body as he felt the heat of Matt's arousal in his hand. God… if he'd have known how much he would have enjoyed this… he might not have held off for so long. But that didn't matter now. He focused on the situation, casting his gaze down to his fingers that were wrapped around his friend and moved them, smoothly dragging his hand up and down the length. _Heh._ His new goal was to hear Matt moan; he decided as he quickened his pace and ran his free hand along the base. He watched Matt's muscles tensed and relaxed as he squeezed and tugged in different places. He couldn't do this for long, though. His body was already screaming at him for spending as much time on it as he had.

_Fuck._ Matt sighed out heavily, his hips occasionally moving against the blonde's hand in attempt to maximize the amount of pleasure gained from each of the strokes. He looked down his body, watching Mello's strong hands work him and then inhaling softly as he watched the blonde dip his head down. No… he wasn't going to… would he? Matt watched intently, feeling a shock of pleasure go through him when blue eyes locked onto his own. It wasn't a moment later that he felt Mello's wet tongue slide firmly and teasingly slow across the top of arousal, sending trembles of pleasure through his lower body.

"Oh my fucking _God._" He groaned out as his muscles tensed, then bit onto his lower lip and watched as Mello slide his tongue over the top again, then again, before wrapping his thin lips around the head, sucking in slowly and letting it pop out of his mouth. Not once did his eyes leave Matt's, which turned him on like nothing else could.

Mello smirked at his friend's pleading expression. _Who knew you tasted so good?_ He thought as he withdrew his hands and moved onto his knees, placing his firm hands under the red head's thighs and pushing them upwards slightly. He wouldn't tease him any longer, he decided. It was _finally_ time to get what they'd been meaning to do for a long time, done. He slid one of his long, slender fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue along it before dropping the same hand back down to the opening. He watched Matt's face as he slid a finger inside, smirking softly and sliding in a second one. He could feel how tight his friend was… and that tightness would be _wonderful_ in a few moments…

After he'd sufficiently loosened the opening, he leaned over the red head's slender body and gave him a smooth, slow kiss. He asked Matt for his approval and once granted, he moved onto his knees properly again. Now… slow and steady, right? That would be hard… considering he was _very_.. well.. hard. He'd try his best, though.

_Okay… okay okay._ Mello inhaled slowly and held it for a moment, positioning himself against the hot entrance of the red head, then slowly pressed his way in, the tightness around his arousal causing soft sounds to occasionally escape his lips. Matt, however, was concerned that he very well may be torn in two. Mello was _definitely_ larger than he'd anticipated and he had to hold back grunts of discomfort, letting the entire length sink its way in before letting out a deep, heavy sigh. He could only imagine what this moment would have been like had they not been intoxicated…

Mello groaned softly, the tightness that wrapped around him being almost unbearable. He slowly and softly rubbed his hips against the red head, letting him get accustomed to the new addition before he attempted to actually move. After all, he wanted to pleasure his friend, not torture him. He studied Matt's face in the dark, soon coming to the conclusion that it was safe to try and move in which, he did, slowly drawing himself out before pushing back in again. After a couple of these test motions he began a comfortable rhythm, thrusting his entire length each time. His body moved in a fluid motion with his thrusts and after a little while he shifted, leaning his body over Matt's and resting his weight down onto elbows, which he propped right above Matt's shoulders.

With a soft, raspy groan Matt raised his knees slightly, focusing only on the pleasure he received and ignoring all stings of pain. He slid his smooth hands up the blonde's bare sides and onto his back, gripping gently as the pleasure from each thrust started to increase. _God_ this position made him even hotter… all he could feel was Mello as he nearly closed his eyes, his breathing coming out in short pants and his hands running up and down the blonde's strong back every so often. He wouldn't last long like this… not long at all.

Mello sighed out against the other's neck a bit shakily, his pace quickening. His breathing faltered slightly as he felt lips against his neck. He gave an extra hard thrust and turned his head inwards, kissing along the red head's jaw and trailing to his ear, sucking in on the soft spots he grazed over. He tangled his hands in Matt's thick hair, kissing and nibbling along his jaw line. He was close. He could feel it.

Matt began to thrust his hips upwards to meet Mello's as he could feel his climax approaching. As much as he wanted to feel the bliss of his orgasm, he couldn't help but also wish that their moment could last longer. He _loved_ being this close to Mello… to be able to feel him move inside of him. Hopefully they'd be able to do it again after tonight. His breathing hitched as a white hot flash of pleasure shot through his senses. He pushed all thoughts back of his mind and focused on one: He was about to make a mess.

"F-Fuck… Mello, I…"

Mello quickened his pace as he heard the pleas of his friend, thrusting quickly and fully until he finally heard the sweet, awaited sound of Matt's moan. It was the _perfect_ moan as well, he concluded. Airy and deep, it definitely was one of the most erotic things he'd ever heard. The red head whimpered quietly beneath him, shoving his hips upwards as they shook in orgasm, mentally having to grip his consciousness as his body was wracked with pleasure.

"Fuck-", Mello was cut short as his pleasure peaked from the increased tightness around him, causing him to lose all hopes of holding onto the moment for any longer. He pressed down onto his friend as he spilled into him with short, breathy sounds escaping his clenched teeth.

And then…

Just like that, it was over. The two of them lay together in a hot mess, panting and touching as they willed their bodies to calm down. Mello slowly removed himself from the other, but other than that, did not change his position above Matt. He relaxed himself down onto the smaller frame of his friend and sighed out slowly, drawing his arms down from around his neck to rest more comfortably on either side of his chest. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to relax and fall asleep curled up on Matt's chest.

Matt breathed out heavily as the blonde lay down on him, allowing his legs to slowly relax down onto the sheets. He fluttered his eyes open and trailed his fingers through Mello's thick, messy hair before tugging up one of the blankets to cover their nude bodies. There was one last thing that he needed to do before he slept, though.

_Where were they…_

Matt directed his gaze to the nightstand, smiling lazily when he saw the last cigarette that remained in his pack. He reached over and caught it between his fingertips, grabbing his lighter and ashtray as well and laid them on the bed next to himself. With a soft smile he put the end of the cigarette between his lips before lighting it and taking a slow, long drag. _There…_ he thought, blowing the smoke out into the air. He just had to make sure he didn't fall asleep with the damned thing in his mouth.

Mello shifted against his chest when he heard the click of the lighter, turning his attention to the red head's face as he watched him blow out the smoke. He'd admit, he always thought Matt looked extremely sexy when he smoked, this time being no different. He watched him smoke for a few moments before bringing his hand up casually slow and taking hold of the red head's wrist. He massaged his fingertips up into the palm of his hand and gripped it, pulling the hand to his own lips and taking a drag from the cigarette. He didn't usually enjoy smoking, but he'd occasionally share a cigarette or two with his friend if he felt the urge.

Smiling lazily, Matt watched as his friend released the smoke from his lungs and took one last drag for himself, putting the cigarette out afterwards. He was too tired to have confidence that he'd actually _finish_ it rather than fall asleep halfway through and set the bed on fire.

But for now he would focus on only two things: sleep… and the beautiful blonde that he held in his arms. Maybe from now on… things will be a little different.

He couldn't wait to see what the morning would bring.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I'm sure this is the chapter that most of you readers have been waiting for, lol. Speaking of readers, though, I'd like to thank all of those who have been sticking around since I had only the first chapter up. Thanks guys! You're the reason I enjoy writing this so much. :)  
>Random info: I listened to "Loose Threads" by Jonas Sees in Color on repeat for the entire time that I wrote this chapter e_e ..the singer's voice makes me think of Matt. Anywho! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can ;)<strong>


	5. Closer

Soft rays of morning light peeked their ways through the blinds that covered the window, only giving hints to the outside world of what lay within the darkened bedroom. The two lazy figures lay motionless beneath soft blankets, both of them locked into a sea of dreams as they warmly held onto each other. They'd been sleeping for quite some time that morning, the hangovers and exhausted bodies probably contributing to most of it. It wasn't long, though, before one of the forms began to move.

"Mh…" escaped the younger blonde's lips. He'd shifted during the night and now lay against the red head's side, his left arm and leg still draped over the other's nude body. He lightly nuzzled into the soft neck that he was pressed against as he fluttered his eyes open, quickly shutting them again. He _knew_ he felt unusually comfortable. There was someone, a very warm someone, in his bed. Or rather, he was in someone else's bed. He slowly drew in a deep breath, thoughts running through his mind. Who… where… No. No, he knew that smell; the smell of smoke and Axe. He was definitely in his own bed but… who was with him? _Must have been a one night stand._ He thought as he slowly peeked his eyes open, staring across his unknown lover's bare chest and landing his sight on—

His breath caught in his throat.

That was Matt's tattoo. _Matt's_ tattoo that wrapped so lovingly around the fair skin of his bicep and traveled down as far as his elbow. Had he really had sex with his friend? _Did we finally…? No way._ He thought as he trailed his eyes upwards, examining every bump and dip in the red head's body until he locked his eyes on his peaceful, sleeping face. Without pausing for no longer than a second, he watched Matt's expression as he trailed his fingertips down the exposed skin of his friend's tired body, traveling even further to slip under the blankets. So far so good- fuck. No, he didn't feel any sign of boxers or… _anything_ for that matter. All he could feel was the smooth, unbelievably soft skin of his friend's thigh. Yep, they'd definitely done it. He could feel that he too had no trace of clothing on and as he thought about it, he felt… proud. He'd _finally_ pushed past his fears and done what he'd wanted to do for ages. Now, all that was left was for Matt to wake up and find them like this and hopefully accept it as a good thing. He was sure that he would, but a constant tiny doubt kept buzzing around. _What if he didn't?_

"Hmh." He grunted quietly. At least he had a little while to think about it before the older of the two would wake up. So, until then…

With soft, quiet movements, the blonde reached his thin hand up from his "lover's" body and ran his long, gentle fingers through Matt's hair. His hair was _always_ so surprisingly soft and Mello would touch it on every secret occasion that he could. Slowly running his hand through the thick mess a second time, he watched as the hairs fanned down when they weren't long enough to be held up by his hand anymore. He needed to dye it again… the roots were showing. He'd have to suggest that to him at some point; he didn't want him to go all _brown_ again. He preferred the deep red. If it came down to it, he'd even go and buy the damned dye himself.

Mello widened his eyes a fraction when he felt the other stir beneath him. He let his hand casually drift out of the velvet locks and fall to rest on Matt's shoulder, his eyes quickly snapping shut again to pretend that he was still sleeping. He wanted to hear Matt's _true_ reaction to their current situation.

With a lazy, hung-over sigh the red head shifted, slowly cracking his eyes open. He paused, closed his eyes, and then opened them again. Mello… was cuddled up against his side. He only _knew_ it was Mello because of the way the blonde held onto him… no _woman_ would hold him with a presence of dominance and protection behind it. Besides… he could smell the familiar shampoo scent as it wafted from his hair. Now, _why_ were they laying like this? He thought about it for a moment as his hand softly trailed down Mello's bare side, feeling the smooth skin. Could the blonde have just crawled into bed with him during the night? Or did- wait, no. Mello… yes, Mello was definitely naked, he decided as his wandering hand traveled further down his friend's side to brush over his backside slightly and continue down his thigh. Completely nude. He paused, thinking for a moment and then with a furrowed brow he moved his free hand to his own thigh, rubbing along the skin. Well… shit. He was naked too. Why were they both nak—

_Ohhh my God…_

Matt paused when the realization hit him. He was fairly certain that Mello fucked him last night. _Well… balls. I barely remember it._ He thought to himself as he subconsciously trailed his curious fingers up his own stomach, his hand stopping when he felt a dry, yet slightly sticky spot on his skin. He gently touched it, confused as to what it might be and then began to pick at it a bit. _What the hell is on me? It…oh my fucking God that's gross. It's all dry._ The red head firmly rubbed off the remnants of his _excitement_ from the night before, wiping his hand on the edge of the bed afterwards. After he got over the small incident of touching his own expired semen, he turned his attention towards the relaxed blonde against him.

"Mello, you awake?" he asked quietly. When he got no response, he sighed. He'd like to talk about the night before, but, it looked like he'd have to wait for that.

"Mh…?" Mello grunted after a few seconds, imitating sleep in his voice. He slowly tilted his head upwards to gaze at the red head, his hair loosely tangled and messy. Now he'd hear Matt's opinion and… God, he hoped that it was a kind one.

"Oh. Hey." Matt said with a lazy smile, breathing a soft laugh and stretching out his leg muscles subtly. He thought about how to approach the subject without being too blunt; he didn't want to make things overly awkward. "Looks like we, ah… had an interesting night last night, huh?"

Mello kept his watchful eyes focused on his friend's, not saying anything for a couple moments.

"Does your ass hurt, _fag_?" Mello joked, a coy smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "How's my _dick_ feel?" he continued playfully. He decided to keep an easy-going atmosphere about the subject in order to keep things from getting overly awkward or emotional. Matt paused, slightly surprised by the sudden comments and then laughed a real, heart-felt laugh. Good, Mello wasn't upset about what they'd done. That was what he was most concerned about anyways.

With a soft, slightly pained noise, Matt slid out a little bit from beneath the blonde and rolled onto his side to face him. _Whoops, dicks touching. Kind of… awkward. _He thought as he subtly pushed his hips back a bit to avoid further, similar contact. His free hand, though, did make its way up to warmly rest on Mello's side beneath the covers.

"Well…" he paused for a moment before continuing, "What're we gonna do now?"

Mello thought about the question, sliding one of his sinful hands along the red head's flat chest, his fingertips teasing at the base of his neck.

"I think…" he flicked his eyes up from Matt's skin to lock onto his eyes once more. "I think you're going to re-dye your hair today. But as far as _we_ go…" he continued thoughtfully, staring deep into the green pools before him. "I think we could be a little closer. In private, at least." He confirmed, his lips turning upwards into a smile.

Carefully, the red head listened to his friend, blinking when the comment about his hair was made. Dye? Eh… I guess that's a good idea; it was growing out. But, more importantly, they would be _closer_ now? Matt mentally smirked. He would have to test this statement today and see what the boundaries were.

"Okay… cool. Sounds good to me." Matt assured, gracing the other with a lazy smile. Now, test one. "So closer as in… _close_, right?" he asked with a soft smirk, pressing into the blonde and rolling him gently onto his back. From there, he moved the majority of his own body onto Mello's, warmly pinning him to the bed as their nude bodies laid together. Mello inhaled slightly from the actions, being a bit taken aback. He then put his hands on the other's shoulders and shoved him off playfully. That's what he _wanted_ to do eventually, but he didn't feel too comfortable with Matt just laying on him like that yet. Perhaps it was because they were both naked… maybe it would be more enjoyable clothed. Oh well; 'not now' was all he knew.

"Not that close."

Matt laughed softly and moved off of the blonde, putting himself in his previous laying position. "Okay okay, fine. I'm going to get dressed, if you don't mind." He stated as he rolled onto his back, letting out a slow sigh of comfort. After a few seconds he sat up, pulled the covers away to reveal his body to the open air and then stood up from the bed. He stretched his entire body upwards with a sigh of relief, his shoulders and back cracking in the process. He didn't mind that Mello could look over every inch of his exposed skin. It's not like he had anything to hide, considering the obvious fact that the two of them did no less than R-rated things the night before, in which he was _pretty_ sure that Mello had his pretty face smashed up against his dick at some point. So with that said, it wasn't like the blonde hadn't ever _seen_ him. That, coupled with the fact that the two of them had been living together for over a year and have had nude run-ins on more than one occasion, made him quite comfortable around the other. Out of respect, though, the blonde looked away from his friend when he stood.

"Wow Matt, way to not even give me a warning that you were about to flop your dick around." He joked, smiling softly as he kept his gaze in places other than the nude red head. Matt grinned, pulling on a pair of long, black boxers and looking over at the lazy image of the blonde laying in bed, only half of his body concealed by the covers. "Sorry, I got a little too excited I guess."

"Well, calm down and give me some boxers."

Matt tossed a similar pair of boxers to Mello's outstretched arm, running his lightly calloused hand through his hair afterwards. "I guess since I'm dying my hair later, I'm gonna go take a shower."

Mello sat up in the bed and shifted, letting his legs hang over the edge of the bed so he could stand and pull on the boxers. After hearing Matt's last statement, he sat back down on the soft bed and looked at him. "_I_ was going to take a shower." The red head paused for no more than a second in response and then smiled slyly.

"We could _both_ take one." He paused, "…_together._"

Cocking one eyebrow upwards, Mello just stared at his friend. "If by _together_ you mean that I _punch_ you, then sure, we can take one _together_,"

"Alright sweet, I'll go get extra towels." He replied with a playful smirk, raising his eyebrows at the blonde.

"Matt just go take a fucking shower, I'll take one afterwards. Don't forget your goggles either; you might get _soap_ in your eyes."

"Hahahaha… dick." Matt concluded, walking towards the bedroom door with a happy smile painted on his face. He couldn't wait to see how this day would play out. Maybe Mello would even say yes to one of his ridiculous suggestions.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Hope you enjoy, chapter six should be up tomorrow!**


	6. Bullets and Color

"Okay… so this is the section of red. The lighter ones are up here it looks like and they go down to darker." Mello gestured to a wall of different colors and shades of hair dye, trying to channel his distracted friend's attention towards the reddish options. "This is the one you got last time, I think." He informed as he leaned forewords and tapped the top of a box.

"Yeah okay, sounds cool. Just get that one." Matt said distractedly, slowly starting to wander away from the wall and in the general direction of where the check-out lanes were. Choosing hair dye in a big store with everyone _staring_ at him always made him feel awkward and he'd like to get back home as soon as possible. Besides, the new games on his phone were much more entertaining. Mello paused when he heard the familiar apathetic tone in Matt's voice and turned to look at him.

"Matt." He walked over to the taller boy and just watched for a moment as he was blatantly ignored. "Matt." He waited for a moment more, then snatched the phone from his hands and held onto it tightly, turning back to the different dyes. "Just come pick a fucking color so we can leave."

With a soft grunt, Matt tried to hold onto his phone but frowned when the blonde easily worked it from his fingers. "Oh my fucking God Mello, I don't even care what _shade_ of fucking red it is. I just want red and not orange or some shit." He sighed and looked at the boxes of dye, trying to quickly come up with a few that he liked. After a moment he picked up three different boxes and thrust them towards Mello. "Here. _You_ pick which one of these you like most and I'll dye it that, okay? You're the only one who's really gonna see it anyways."

Mello paused and looked at the boxes. "Well… I was thinking blonde, so we could be twins." He stated innocently, though joking.

"Just pick a color. I'm not doing blonde… I'll look like such a fag with blonde hair."

"I was joking, jeeze Matt. Chill the fuck out." He said defensively, taking the boxes from Matt's hands and looking them over, quickly ruling out the lighter red and focusing on the two that remained. He really liked the red wine… almost maroon color but liked the more vibrant red almost as much. It reminded him of fall.

"Hm…" he verbally mused as he examined both of the boxes, soon becoming frustrated and furrowing his brow. "Whatever, I'm just gonna buy both of them and experiment." Matt sighed and followed him to one of the self-checkout lines, running one of his hands through his thick, messy hair. After watching the blonde scan the boxes, an idea crossed his mind. He made sure that the other was distracted as he subtly slipped a bar of chocolate into his vest pocket. He'd give it to Mello as a little gift later on, he decided. Stealing chocolate for him was cute, right…? Speaking of cute, the red head's eyes kept traveling south down the back the shorter blonde's body in front of him. It was like he _purposely_ bought pants that made his lack of ass and thin legs look amazing. Perhaps he could do another 'test' now. With a casual smile he moved in close behind Mello, sliding one of his broad hands along one side of the blonde's ass, giving it a soft pinch. Matt braced himself for an attack, but still grunted in pain when a sharp elbow was driven into his chest. Surprise struck him though when he felt that same pretty ass press into him as his friend openly leaned back against him, though it lasted no longer than about two seconds before he pulled away. _Talk about mixed signals…_ he thought as he watched the blonde go back to paying for the dye, acting as if nothing happened. Matt paused to contemplate his next action before he firmly slapped Mello's ass. He dodged the elbow though that time, a ridiculous grin plastered on his face as he laughed in response to the light-hearted glare he was given.

"Stop it."

Matt smiled and shrugged, casually putting his hands in his vest pockets and making his way towards the door. Apparently there was a 'look but don't touch' rule, or something. Thinking for a moment, he decided to try a 'cute' approach next. Key word being _try_. Matt was a terribly awkward person and he knew that very well.

"So, I think I'll mix the two colors. Like different layers or something." Mello suggested with a shrug, pushing his sunglasses back to their appropriate place on his nose as he looked at the two boxes, fitting together a multitude of different possible combinations in his head.

"Sounds cool to me. I mean, it's pretty much whatever you wanna do." Matt stated. He then stopped the blonde when they got to his car. "Hey, wait. I have something." Mello paused and gave him a look of interest, standing motionless in one spot as he watched Matt's hand disappear into the vest pocket. When he saw the chocolate bar emerge, his eyes lit up with surprise and he had to hold himself back from grinning like an idiot. _He got chocolate for me?_

"Here. I snuck this out for you." Matt said a bit softly as he held the candy out to him, unable to hide a small smile from creeping onto his face. Mello took the chocolate from him and took off the paper wrapping so that he could peel off the foil from a corner. He stopped abruptly though when he felt the fleeting soft kiss on his cheek, it causing a warm shiver to run through his nerves. Matt smiled casually as he strolled around to the driver's side of his car, unlocking the doors and sitting inside. Looks like 'cute' had been a success.

_Piece of shit little bitch._ Mello thought to himself even though he completely enjoyed Matt's little stunt. Now he looked like an idiot just standing where he was, dumbfounded by the fact that Matt had even tried to do something like this. He'd have to get him back. Maybe he could even get him to _blush._ With that thought, Mello took his seat within the car, biting off the corner of his chocolate bar. "I hate you."  
><strong>IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII<strong>

"Sit down and I'll start mixing this stuff."

Matt complied with a soft sigh and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and tapping one out. He set it between his lips and frisked his pockets, then looked around the bathroom, spotting his lighter on the counter.

"Hey can you hand me my lighter?" he asked as he turned on his DS that he'd brought in with him, continuing one of his games from earlier on.

"Yeah." Mello reached across the countertop and picked up the lighter, turning to hand it to Matt but then noticed his current state and decided it'd be better to help him out a little. He leaned down towards him and lit the flame, holding it close to the end of the red head's cigarette, watching as he leaned forewords to light it. "Thanks" he said with a soft smile, the cigarette dancing between his lips when they moved. The blonde put the lighter on the counter again and turned back to his previous actions, mixing together the components for the hair dye. _Matt's hair is gonna be so soft after this… _he thought to himself, holding back a little smirk. It'd be hard for him to keep his hands out of the ruby locks tonight. Maybe… he could convince the little gamer to sleep with him tonight. Mello glanced over his shoulder, watching his focused friend play whatever game it was that he'd been so addicted to lately. Hmh.

"Okay Matt, turn sideways so I have more room. Oh, and take off your goggles too." The blonde said as he pushed back the shower curtain more, making it easier for him to get behind Matt when he needed to. With a blank expression he watched as the red head turned slowly, but made no attempt to take off his goggles like Mello had asked. With a sigh he reached a hand down, taking hold of the elastic strap that was buried beneath thick layers of hair and pulled the goggles off of his friend's head. He set them down and then ran his hands smoothly through the faded red locks of hair, working out any small tangles. Of course, though, he took this moment to fully enjoy every touch he could get of his friend's soft hair, his fingers occasionally wandering to feel the tender skin of his ears as well.

Matt stayed focused on his game, his eyes fluttering every now and then from the soothing feel of his friend's hands in his hair. That was the one thing he_ loved_ about dying his hair; it was like a massage. Pausing his game for a second, he brought his fingers up to his lips and pulled the cigarette out, tapping ashes into the bathtub. Mello was gonna bitch at him later for that, but right now Matt didn't care too much. He coughed a few times, then put the cigarette back between his lips and set down his cherished game.

"Hold on a sec, lemme take this off." The red head mumbled, unzipping his thick vest and sliding it off. He didn't want to get any dye on the white fur around his neck and besides, it was getting hot in there. "Okay, now we're good." He stated with a smile, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows and picking up his DS again, resuming his play. Mello regretfully withdrew his hands from the gamer's hair and picked up the bottle of dye, applying it quickly to Matt's scalp and massaging it through his hair. He was careful to cover every inch so that no spots would be missed, scratching Matt's scalp gently and soothingly every now and then as he continued to apply the dye. Matt enjoyed the scratching _very_ much. In fact, there were times when he had trouble keeping his eyes open from the sheer relaxation Mello's fingers brought to him.

"Are you just making it all one color?" he asked, keeping his eyes focused on the game that he held in his hands.

"Yeah, I don't feel like trying to do all that extra shit. We'll just save that box for when you need to re dye again."

Matt nodded as he understood, then asked, "What color did you pick?"

"The lighter, redder one."

"Okay." Matt breathed in deeply through his finished cigarette before taking it out of his mouth, flicking the butt into the bathtub. "How long do I have to have this in my hair?"

"I'd say thirty minutes?" Mello shrugged, rubbing his fingers along Matt's hairline, making sure all of the roots were covered. Matt gave a half-nod and continued to play his game, shifting his sitting position slightly to make himself more comfortable. Secretly, he worried about how his hair would look. Mello would do a good job, he knew that, but he hoped the color would look okay… Eh, whatever. It wasn't like he went outside for anyone to see him on a regular basis anyways.

After a while of rubbing and mixing, Mello slicked all of Matt's hair back away from his face, then withdrew his hands and immediately put them into the sink to wash them off. _I guess I should have worn gloves._ He thought as he realized that his hands were stained a rusty reddish color. _Oh well._ He turned back to Matt and slipped a dry towel over his shoulders, keeping his firm hands in place atop the red head's shoulders. "Hey Matt, you're done. I'm gonna go heat up that Chinese food. You want any?" he asked, leaning down a little over his shoulder. The distracted red head grunted softly, hardly paying attention to what his friend had said to him. Mello sighed slightly and pushed his friend forewords a little in annoyance, walking out of the bathroom to heat up the left over food.

_Wait. Mello said something._ Matt noticed, pausing his game and turning his head to look over his shoulder at the half-open bathroom door. Mello had been out of the room for almost five minutes, but it wasn't until then that he actually _realized _that the blonde had left. _Goddamnit… _He thought. Focusing attention wasn't something that he was very good at when he had a game in his hands… he needed to work on that.

"Mello?" he called out as he wandered from the bathroom to find his friend. "Where are you?"

The blonde in question glanced towards the sound of Matt's voice, holding a plate full of various kinds of Chinese food. "Yeah?" He pulled a fork from one of the top drawers and ate a bit of the rice, leaning back against the counter afterwards. Soon enough, his in-the-process-red-headed friend appeared in the doorway. He looked kind of cute with his hair back like that… it really showed the attractive edges of his face nicely.

"You want any of this?" Mello asked, holding up his plate slightly. Matt turned his attention to the food and nodded. "Yeah sure." With a lazy sigh he shut his DS off and set it down onto the table, making his way over to the boxes of Chinese food on the counter. As he made his plate he occasionally glanced at the blonde to talk to him.

"When can I wash this out again? It kind of itches."

Mello looked up at him as he ate his food, checked the clock, and then looked back to him. "About twenty minutes." He stared at Matt, watching his movements with a focused expression. Matt sometimes got uncomfortable with Mello's staring habit. What with the blonde _always_ watching everything he does to the tiniest details… it made him feel self conscious and awkward. Though, he'd gotten fairly used to it by now and hardly noticed Mello's staring when he looked back over at him.

"So are we just gonna hang out here after I wash this out? Or did you have other plans or something."

Mello focused his eyes onto Matt's, chewing on his food a bit slowly. Was Matt going to suggest they go out and do something? Or was it just a curious question… Mello just looked at him for a couple moments, thinking of what to say.

"I was thinking of going to buy a gun." He answered, drawing his eyes away from his friend and looking down at his food again. Matt paused and then furrowed his brows slightly. A gun?

"Why?"

"A couple people owe me some things." He said with a serious tone. Matt paused, then took a bite of his food and nodded as he understood.

"Alright."

Of course he worried for his friend. He always did whenever the blonde went out to do things like this. In all honesty, Matt would have been completely fine with _not_ doing illegal and dangerous things in his free time, but, his friend needed his help and he wouldn't be that unreliable douche friend. Besides, it could be fun _sometimes._

"Do you want me to help with anything?"

Mello looked back up at his friend, staring into his cool green eyes. "Not this time; these guys are idiots." He said with a small smile, receiving a smile in return from the gamer. He was glad that Matt was always willing to help him but he really hated putting him in danger so much. If he were to die because of _him_, he'd probably never forgive himself. However, there would be no need for that tonight. He'd go in, demand his things at gun-point, then leave. Simple as that.

"I should be back right after I'm done. If I'm not back by tomorrow morning and haven't called, call me. If I don't answer, then come and find me. I'll leave the locations for you before I leave." Matt nodded and ate more of his food, a small piece of hair falling down onto his forehead. These must not be overly dangerous people since Mello had faith in his abilities to get past their defenses. He didn't worry about that, though. He knew that Mello would be fine.

Once the two of them finished eating, Mello turned to Matt and put a hand softly onto his chest. "You can wash that out now." The red head looked down at Mello's hand and thought for a moment, then brought his own hand up to rest on top of it and hold it softly. He softly slid his thin fingers between the blonde's, keeping their hands pressed against his chest.

"Okay cool." He smiled and leaned in close to Mello, giving him a chaste kiss before pulling away completely and walking towards the bathroom. "I just use that special conditioner right? No shampoo?"

Mello smiled lightly when he was kissed, his eyes following the other as they left the room. "Yeah." He sighed contently when he heard the door click and ran the tip of his tongue over his lower lip, biting onto it afterwards as he washed their dirty dishes. _Matt thought he was sooooo cute by kissing me. _He thought with a small, happy smile. Flutters _did_ go through him, though, each time the stupid gamer kissed him. Dick… one day he'll learn that too and then do it more often just because he thought it was _cute_ or something. If he didn't already, that is.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Matt stepped out of the shower, the droplets of water rolling down every inch of his slim form. Before grabbing a towel to dry himself off, he stepped towards the mirror and rubbed away the steam to reveal his reflection so that he could examine his hair. "Hmh." He shook his head from side to side, his damp hair fanning out more and water flying everywhere. _Looks pretty good… I guess I'll have to dry it first though before I really know._ He thought as he tugged a white towel off of the rack and ran it along his body, drying himself off. After he was mostly dry he slipped on his boxers, leaving them low slung. He left the bathroom to find Mello in the living room, standing in his usual leather attire as he counted the money he'd need for the gun. Matt was a bit unsure why he was buying a _new_ gun though; he was sure they had almost _four_ in the bedroom. He figured Mello got some sort of joy out of owning weapons. Weird.

"You leaving now?"

Mello turned his head to the sound of his friend's voice, hiding the money away in a pocket of his tight leather pants. "Yeah. Hey, your hair looks really good." Matt smiled and shrugged softly, running one of his hands through his bangs to get them out of his face. "Thanks."

Mello nodded casually, then walked over to the door and took his heavy, hooded coat off of a hook and tugged it on. "I'll be back in a few hours. I left the addresses on the counter."

"Kay." Matt walked over to the counter and found the paper, reading over the locations with a furrowed brow. Mello _really_ needed to work on his handwriting skills. "I'll be waiting for you." With a smirk Mello nodded once, leaving the apartment confidently. This shouldn't take more than three or four hours, considering the hideouts weren't _that_ far away and he'd easily be able to overcome any resistances.

Matt watched him go and then flopped down on the couch, propping his head up on one of the throw pillows as he reached around for his cigarettes. Where were they—aha. He pulled the carton over and fished one out, holding it between his knuckles while he reached for his lighter. Once he'd gotten a hold of it he lit his addiction and took a long, slow drag, sighing out with content. He then opened his mouth, letting a bit of the smoke slowly drift from his throat to exit through his mouth before blowing out the remaining. Next mission: find the TV remote.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Mello grunted as he shoved the door open and stumbled in, his breathing a bit short and uneven as pain shot through his leg. His assault had gone just as he'd expected… _time_ wise. A few unexpected things happened along the way and apparently those guys had more _balls_ than he'd thought. The blonde let out a few more pained grunts, pushing the door closed and then limped towards the couch. Matt awoke from his light sleep when he heard the distressed sounds coming from across the room, raising his sleepy head and turning towards the unusual sounds.

"Mmh.. Mello—_fuck_." Matt grunted and launched himself from the couch, making it to his friend's side within a few quick strides. _Fucking, how the… shit shit shit…_

…**..**

**I'm starting to really enjoy this story. XD The funny part though… is that my initial intention when I started this was for it to be a cute little one-shot. Looks like **_**that**_** changed. Anywho, reviews please! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	7. Pain

**Mini re-cap:**

"_Mmh.. Mello—fuck." Matt grunted and launched himself from the couch, making it to his friend's side within a few quick strides. Fucking, how the… shit shit shit…_

Matt took a hold of the blonde's arm, pulling it up to drape over his broad shoulders so that he would be supported. He wrapped his arm strongly around Mello's tensed body, holding him close as he helped him walk over to the couch. How did this happen? Mello _never_ gets hurt…

"Mello. Mello, what happened? Here, sit down and I'll look at it." The red head asked in worry as he slowly helped his friend sit down onto the couch, mumbling curses under his breath. Mello bit back a few pained yelps as he helped himself down, gripping onto Matt's arm and the cushion of the couch firmly as pain shot through his body.

"That… that f-fucking bastard had enough life in him to take a _shot_ after I thought he was dead." He said through clenched teeth, trying to remain motionless as he sat so that he wouldn't cause more pain to himself. Previous to being shot, Mello had beaten his 'client' into paying his debts, leaving him to bleed out on the floor. What he hadn't realized, though, was that as he'd turned to walk away the client took one last revenge shot, burying a bullet deep into the blonde's calf. The bullet had gone entirely through his lower leg in an angle, narrowly missing bone as it exited through the front. It had taken all of his strength just to get home.

_Shit._ Matt ran his trained eyes over the wounds in Mello's leg. Mello'd gotten into a lot of dangerous situations in the past, so Matt had taken it upon himself to gain some medical knowledge for times like these. "Mello, I'm going to cut your pants so I can get them off. Lemme put your leg up first though." He said as he bent down to carefully put one hand under the blonde's thigh, the other under his ankle, and slowly lifted his leg high enough to rest it atop the coffee table. The blonde made sure to make his discomfort _very _apparent by clenching his teeth and digging his blunt nails into the red head's bicep as he pressed his body back into the couch, a pained, breathy whimper escaping his lips. Matt winced slightly as his friend's fingers sunk into him but ignored it and focused on the still-bleeding wounds. Even though Mello tried to hold in his cries, Matt knew how much pain he was in. He also _hated_ the sound of his friend's pain.

"Okay. Mello. Mello- hey, try and relax, okay?" Matt soothed in a serious, but calm tone. "I'll be right back. Try not to move a lot, okay?" he confirmed as he stood up straighter and ran off to the bedroom, searching for their stash of first aid supplies.

_Try not to move… yeah right._ Mello thought to himself with a pain-filled grimace on his face. He couldn't get up even if he _wanted_ to. The blonde sighed and rubbed his face, trying to block out the excruciating pain that consumed his left leg. _I'm such a fucking dumbass._ He thought angrily to himself as he bit onto his gloved thumb, bouncing the knee of his uninjured leg up and down repeatedly. It was his _own_ fault for not paying attention to that worthless piece of shit. _God_ this hurt… why was Matt taking so long? With a shaky sigh, Mello released his thumb from between his teeth, his hazy gaze landing on the red head a few moments later as he entered the room with a box. _Finally…_

Matt quickly made his way to the blonde's side, dropping to his knees next to him and looking over the area. _It went all the way through his leg… God, this is going to be a nightmare. I hope… he'll be able to walk… _The red head thought worriedly before pushing away his thoughts and pulling out a pair of sharp scissors from the box, bringing them down to the end of Mello's expensive leather pants. He hated to cut them; he knew Mello loved this pair… He had to, he reasoned as he began cutting, with difficulty, up the outside curve of the pants, cutting a straight line all the way up through the waistband. "You doing okay?" he asked as he pulled the now-loose halves of the pant leg off of the wound slowly and carefully, wincing slightly at Mello's cries of pain. _It'll be okay… just bear with it Mello… please…_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Besides the gaping _holes_ in my leg, I'm fine." Mello breathed out, running one of his tense hands through his hair and gripping onto it firmly. He really hoped Matt knew how to fix this. If he didn't… never mind the thought. Mello'd stay optimistic. With a shaky breath, Mello watched Matt pull away the cut sections of his pants and then lifted his non-injured leg to make it easier for the red head to slip off the other pant leg, leaving him in his boxers only.

Matt tossed the ruined pants to the side, now focusing all of his attention to the intimidating looking holes in his best friend and part-time lover's leg. He drew in a deep breath as he readied the cloths and cleaning alcohol, rubbing some of the alcohol on the area around the wounds.

"Okay, this is going to hurt." He warned his friend, looking up to focus on his pain-filled eyes. "…you ready?"

Mello looked deep into Matt's eyes, mentally preparing himself for the burning, stinging pain that he would soon endure. "…yeah. Yeah just do it Matt. …fuck." Mello looked at the wound in his leg and then closed his eyes, leaning his head back and tensing his body as he drew in a deep breath. Get it over with. Just get it done so he could down a bottle of pills and sleep for a day and not feel it.

With a slow sigh, the red head leaned his weight onto Mello's good leg, taking a firm grip on his injured one as he poured a small amount of alcohol onto the bloody opening and then clenching his jaw at the sound of his friend's tormented yell. He remembered what it'd been like when _he_ was shot in the shoulder. It was probably one of the most painful experiences he'd gone through and he felt guilty for having to put his friend through extra pain just so he could clean and bandage it. Sure, it was needed… but still. Those screams and cries tore at his mentality. However, he pushed himself on and rubbed away the drying blood around the edges of the wound, having to pause multiple times when Mello couldn't take the pain and kicked out against him. Eventually, though, he'd cleaned the two entrances thoroughly enough for his preferences and pulled the cloth away.

"Okay Mello. Mello, hey. The worst part is over now and all I have to do is wrap it." Matt cooed softly, setting Mello's leg down gently onto the top of the coffee table again as he prepared the bandages.

"Fuck… Matt. This sucks so fucking much." He panted, looking at Matt with tired eyes. "Just give me some painkillers or something before you go to bed. Ibuprofen… heroin _something_ I don't even give a fuck right now. Either way though… I'm sleeping right fucking here."

Matt breathed a soft laugh at the mention of heroin and applied some medicine to the bandages. "We don't have heroin, Mello. We're not drug dealers."

"God… maybe we should be. I just don't even want to feel my body right now Matt."

The red head breathed another small laugh and took a hold of the blonde's injured leg. "I'm putting the bandages on now. It'll probably hurt." He mentioned, preparing his friend for any incoming discomfort. He waited for Mello to be visibly ready before pressing a bandage onto each of the openings, taping them down with medical tape. Afterwards, he wrapped the entire area fairly tightly with gauze. He would have put in a few stitches, had he possessed the needed supplies. For now, though, the bandages and gauze would have to do.

"F-fuck" Mello whimpered out, clenching his teeth and arching his back off of the couch beneath him. Once it was completely bandaged he sat motionless, feeling the continuous throbbing in his leg due to the pain and tightness of the bandages. After a moment, he focused his attention on his red headed friend. He gave him a bit of a pleading look and then unzipped his coat, leaning forewords just enough to pull it off, then leaned back against the couch as his arms glistened with sweat in the dim light. What a terrible night it has been…

The worried red head watched his friend for a moment before noticing his look. He stood and jogged off to the bathroom, biting on his lower lip softly as tons of thoughts sped through his mind. Mello being injured is one of his very _least_ favorite things. _Maybe I have something stronger than Ibuprofen…_ he thought as he popped open the medicine cabinet, rummaging through it to find something to ease Mello's pain. Fuck. He didn't. Ibuprofen was the _only_ pain relieving medicine they had. With a sigh he poured out four of the pills into his hand, filled up the cup they kept in the bathroom with water and then brought it out to Mello.

"All we have is this. Four of them should make it at least a little bit better…"

Mello looked up at his friend and nodded softly, taking the pills and downing two at a time, coughing softly once he'd finished. He felt… lightheaded. Probably because of blood loss, he assumed. With a tired expression he tried to relax into the couch as he waited for the meds to kick in, his breathing quivering every now and again. "Matt… can you help me lay down kinda?"

Matt paused and then nodded; moving to Mello's side and helping him shift so he leaned against the arm of the couch rather than the back. He then shifted the blonde's injured leg off of the hard coffee table and onto the softer cushion of the couch. He silently prayed for Mello's pain to lessen as he watched him on the couch. After a moment he gave in to his thoughts and knelt next to his friend, pushing strands of hair away from his soft face so that he could lightly kiss his forehead. "You need to rest, okay? Night Mello." He said quietly as he stood up again and took a slow, deep breath.

Mello looked up at his savior-of-the-night sleepily and smiled softly when he felt the kiss on his forehead. "Night Matt." The next few days would be absolute _shit_ and he was well aware of that. So for now, he was going to enjoy his sleep. Matt, however, wouldn't be as comfortable. He left the living room only to come back a few moments later with a soft blanket, draping it over the blonde's body. Afterwards he went back to the bedroom for good, closing the wooden door with a soft, worried whimper. He absolutely _hated_ how worried and upset he got about things like this. Mello'd been shot in the _leg_ for Christ's sake, missing bones and arteries. He wouldn't even get close to dying and the most difficult thing to overcome would be walking properly again. But still… he was afraid. If anything happened to Mello… he would _literally_ have no one else. He…

No.

He couldn't think like that. With a grunt he attempted to push all negative thoughts out of his mind as he stripped off his shirt and made his way over to the bed in only his loose jeans, studded belt, and thin black socks. Though he _knew_ Mello would be perfectly fine, his anxiety about the situation loomed over his body and mind, causing his hands to shake lightly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. _Get a fucking hold of yourself Matt. You're freaking out over nothing._ He mentally scolded himself. _I'll just… smoke one cig and then go to bed. It'll all be fine in the morning._ He sighed out a bit unevenly, fishing a cigarette out of his pack that lay on the bedside table, bringing it shakily to his lips and then lighting it. As he drew the smoke into his lungs he slowly began to relax, although slightly. He stayed sitting in the same spot until his addiction was fully used, then put out the stub and undid his pants, throwing them off onto the floor carelessly. The red head moved the thin blankets aside until he lied down, then pulled them up over himself and curled almost into a ball. He'd have to relax if he wanted to even _think_ about sleeping tonight. _Think about the good things… good things._

Perhaps tomorrow he'd try and cook breakfast for the two of them or something. Or maybe… ugh. He had no idea. He hardly ever initiated conversation, let alone activities other than video games.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. Looks like he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Ugh, sorry this chapter isn't that great. The next one will make up for it! :) reviews are loved.~**


	8. Cuddle

With a sharp breath and a shuddery inhale, the distressed blonde woke from his slumber as a sharp sting of pain shot through his body. "_Fuck_" he shouted, slightly sitting upright. Apparently he'd shifted his injured leg a little too much and the blanket had pulled tight against his bandages. Maybe he just wouldn't move for a while, he decided as he gently tugged the blanket away from his leg. But if he did that… ugh. That'd mean that he'd have to completely rely on Matt to bring him shit. He'd already have to help him walk to the _bathroom_ for the first day because with his leg like this he was totally worthless. Mello sighed in annoyance, his gaze fixed on nothing in particular as he thought about his current situation. He hated _so fucking much_ that he would be bound to this shitty couch because of some asshole that couldn't accept that fact that he'd lost. "God _damn_ it." He cursed quietly. He was tired, his leg ached, and he was pretty sure that within the next few hours he'd have to call Matt in because he wouldn't be able to stand by himself so he could take a _piss._ With an angry frown, Mello tried to fall into sleep again as well as try to find _some_ sort of good side to this.

In the bedroom, however, Matt had finally fallen asleep. It'd taken him _hours_ but eventually, pure exhaustion had let his mind relax. Though, sleep wouldn't hold back his anxiety for too long once he'd woken up. He wasn't absolutely sure why he got so worried over things like this; Mello'd gotten injured plenty of times in the past and so far, he'd recovered from each injury flawlessly. The only thing he could come up with as an answer was separation anxiety. Sure, it was minor and ridiculous, but he couldn't rule it out as an option. He'd only let that cross his mind because… because of when Mello left the orphanage all those years ago. Mello… didn't even say _goodbye._ Matt could remember nights when he couldn't get any sleep because he'd thought that his best friend had forgotten him. That his friend had _died_ and that he would never be able to see or talk to him again. He didn't know why Mello left… until he got a call one day. A call that he was sure that he'd _never_ receive. He'd almost _teared_ when he heard his friend's voice over the phone; it was much deeper and mature, but definitely Mello. Ever since they'd met up again, got their apartment together and become as close as they had, before the sex even, Matt didn't like it when his counterpart was gone for more than a day. It made him feel… alone; afraid that Mello had left him again and wouldn't come back. He knew it was ridiculous to think such things… but… Mello was the only person who meant _anything_ to him. He didn't have a family or other friends… Mello was everything. If he lost him again, to death or anything else, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to cope with the loneliness. Though, he tried not to let those kinds of thoughts possess him. Mello was his best friend and part-time lover… it's not the same situation as it was back then. Mello wouldn't leave him. Either way, the red head would soon face his injured friend that he'd worried over all night.

With a tired groan Matt rolled over onto his stomach in the bed, remaining under the thin blankets as they lovingly wrapped around his nude torso. He sighed out slowly and lazily rubbed his eyes, his boxers sitting low on his hips and his arms holding the comfortable pillow against the side of his face. _Mello…_ he thought. He'd have to change the bandages on his leg at some point today but… he was afraid to see how bad the damage _really_ was. Oh well, he'd wait to change them then. For now he'd just focus on keeping Mello happy. The blonde had a habit of becoming extremely irritable whenever he was in conditions like these…

Speaking of Mello, though…

Matt cast a glance at the digital clock next to the bed, letting out a tired grunt when he realized the time. Mello would be awake any time now; if he wasn't already. Though… he wasn't quite sure if he should go out and tend to him or leave him where he is for a while. The blonde seemed to change his preference each time and Matt would prefer to not be yelled at. He studied both options in his head, soon coming to the conclusion that he would _stay_ in bed for a little while longer. Normally, Mello tended to be overly pissed off when he was unable to do things for his own, so the red head decided that he would let his friend relax a bit before he'd go in there and try to talk to him. At least on the good side… he'd get to sleep a little longer.

On the couch, Mello let out a slow sigh. He flicked his eyes open with murderous intent and glanced towards the bathroom door. Had he been uninjured, he would have already taken a shower by now. But ohoho, fuck any slight ideas of taking a shower _today_. He'd only be able to take a bath and like _hell_ he was going to be so gay as to take a _bath_. With an annoyed frown, Mello inhaled deeply and braced himself, bringing himself to sit up slowly and pull the covers off of his body. Fuck being immobile; he'd get to the bathroom his own damn self. Besides, he only needed one hand to piss anyways and that left him a free hand to hold onto the counter or something to keep himself standing. He didn't need _Matt_ to hold his hand while he pissed and there was no way he was going to sit on the toilet like a pussy. _No, whatever, this'll be easy._ He thought to himself as he slowly stood up, using only his good leg while his injured one was held slightly off of the ground. _This is fine. I've got this._ He thought with a smirk; until he put the slightest weight on his injured leg, that is. The blonde practically _screamed_ in pain, his body freezing in place as he tried to recover from the agony that the angry wounds put him through. "FUCK" he yelled, letting his body collapse back onto the worn couch. Looks like he was going _nowhere _on his own today.

Matt paused when he heard the yell from the living room. With a furrowed brow he rolled onto his back, slowly getting up out of the bed and making his way to the door. _I wonder what Mello did._ He thought to himself as he opened the bedroom door, his boxers still sitting dangerously low on his hips. "Mello? You okay?" he called out to the living room just before he entered it, his eyes focusing on the angry blonde that sat on the couch. Mello cast his glare onto the red head, his eyes narrowing.

"No. I'm not okay. I can't fucking walk at _all_, Matt."

Matt looked down at the blonde's bandaged leg, a small amount of blood showing through the cloth. "Well, yeah. The bullet went through the muscle." He informed with a small shrug, his eyes returning to Mello's face. Mello narrowed his eyes further and then glanced down to the red head's overly exposed hip bones. Those two sexy bumps in Matt's flesh were another thing that Mello refused to admit that he enjoyed.

"Pull up your pants. I can almost see your fucking dick."

With a slightly confused expression, Matt looked down at the area of mention for a moment before looking back to his friend. "Oh, sorry; hold on, I have an itch." He said in a monotone voice, rubbing his hand down the front of his boxers as if to scratch an itch and purposely exposing himself to the growingly irritated blonde. He then stood there for a few seconds to let Mello fully process what he'd seen and then smirked playfully and tucked himself away again, pulling his boxers up to the proper place. Mello was _so_ annoyed at the moment that the red head couldn't help but push him a little and he only did something like that because he knew the blonde couldn't—

"Ah! You fucking asshole… God, fuck you. I'm not helping you. Walk around your own goddamn self." Matt cried out when Mello's tightened fist firmly collided with the soft, sensitive area that he'd previously just exposed. The red head's expression was twisted with pain and he swore he saw spots as he slowly limped over to the leather armchair that sat adjacent to the couch, dropping down into it and holding himself in attempts to ease the pain. Apparently Mello _could_ reach him. "I was going to fucking help you and you punch me in the _balls_." He complained as he tenderly rubbed the area. Mello just stared at him with anger, his fist still clenched tightly. _I'm going to be bruised…_

"Well maybe I wouldn't have punched you if you didn't throw your dick around in my face." The blonde just stared at him, a frown remaining on his lips when Matt made no attempt to apologize or help him.

"Fuck you Matt. Just go back to bed." Mello growled out as he stood onto his one leg again, holding onto the couch firmly as he attempted to get to the bathroom for the second time. He drew a deep breath into his lungs and concentrated, focusing his gaze on the bathroom door as he prepared himself for the pain that was about to come. Slowly setting the ball of his foot down onto the floor, he put some of his weight onto his injured leg, biting back a yell of pain and only letting it come out as a raspy cry. He quickly moved his good leg forewords and then continued to process, his cries becoming more and more painful as he continued on. _I should just stay in the fucking bathroom._

With an exasperated sigh, Matt watched his friend stand up. He wasn't really going to try and walk, was he? No, he—yes, he is. Matt watched the first couple of steps as Mello slowly made his way to the bathroom, the sound of his cries filling the red head's ears. After about the third step, Matt couldn't take it anymore. He stood and walked over to his friend, ignoring the aching in his nether regions as he gently took hold of the other's shoulders.

"Mello" he said calmly, holding him firmly enough so that the blonde couldn't take any more steps. "Stop. I'll help you okay?" 

"Get the fuck off of me. I can do it on my own." Mello snapped, jerking his shoulders away from the taller boy and glancing back at him. "Just because I was shot doesn't mean I can't do anything on my own." Matt paused for a few seconds and then sighed out lightly, putting his hands back onto the blonde's shoulders and rubbing gently.

"I know. I just don't want it to hurt so much. I'll hold onto you and you can walk on your own… I'll just be there for you to lean on me." He said quietly, moving his body closer to the blonde's and putting his left arm around the other's waist strongly. His right hand then found its way down Mello's toned arm and slipped into his hand, holding onto it lovingly so that the blonde could use it to help him support his weight. "Now when you need to move your bad leg, just use my hand and arm like a crutch." He cooed with a soft smile, kissing the back of his head afterwards.

Mello felt a tingle of happiness and comfort go through his body when his friend held onto him, his anger quickly being dispelled from his thoughts and his body relaxing back into the red head's. "…Okay." With a soft smile that he quickly hid, he moved his good leg forewords, slowly taking a step and gripping Matt's arm to support his weight when he couldn't put it on his injured leg. He cast his eyes downwards for a moment, thinking to himself as he walked. _Matt just as easily could have helped me walk without being in this position... but he chose to be all close about it instead._ Smiling softly to himself, Mello pushed open the door when they reached it and then made his way over to the toilet. "Thanks Matt." He leaned to the side slightly so that he could turn his head and kiss his friend's soft cheek. Afterwards, he looked back towards the toilet. "I can do this on my own." He said light-heartedly, smiling back towards the other.

_Best walking position ever? I think I might be a genius._ Matt mentally sang out to himself as he supported Mello's walking. "Mhmm" he nodded a bit, humming out his response to his friend's thanks as he drifted back into his own world of comfort and happiness. This pose… it was like a hug only—

"What?"

"I said I can piss by myself."

Matt paused and then returned Mello's smile lazily. "Yes you can… but I'll make sure you don't fall down." He responded, breathing a laugh as he rest his heavy head against the blonde's shoulder, his eyes facing away from his friend to focus on the shower. He closed his eyes almost completely and moved his right hand from Mello's to wrap around his stomach as well. Now it really _was_ a hug and Matt enjoyed that more than he was willing to admit. "Do you need help with your pants?" he asked playfully, his lazy grin growing wider. Mello smiled softly and pushed down the front of his boxers.

"No Matt I'm good, thanks." He responded with a soft laugh and relaxed back into his friend a bit more as he released his built up discomfort. He liked their current position an awful lot, ruling out the fact that it was _very_ gay looking and that he was pissing at the moment, but he'd seen a lot of couples in this position in the past. Now that he was in it, though, he understood _why_ couples liked it so much. He felt comfortable, relaxed, safe, warm… gay; but he honestly didn't care anymore. Obviously though… the red head didn't care much either. Perhaps he'd want to continue this position once they got back to the couch. Mello hoped so at least.

With a satisfied grunt, Mello tucked himself away again and flushed, then leaned back almost completely into his friend who still tenderly held him from behind. "Take me back to the couch now." Matt sleepily opened his eyes and hugged the blonde a little tighter, then nodded against his shoulder and shifted his right arm back into its previous place. From there, he led his friend back into the living room in the same manner as he'd done before. "Hey…" Mello mentioned softly, standing in front of the couch and preparing his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"So… do you want to, like…" he paused as he thought. It was really hard to make this _not_ sound awkward, he decided.

"Huh?"

"Do you… Matt. Cuddle with me." He finally managed to say, staring down at the couch as he awkwardly waited for his friend's answer. The two of them had only 'cuddled' on a couple previous occasions; neither of them being very… _intimate_, you could say. Matt wouldn't mind though, right? _He_ was the one who put them in this position in the first place anyways.

"…" The gamer let the words run through his mind a few times and then let his lips stretch into a stupid grin. _Cuddle? Mello just asked me to cuddle. Is this real?_ He mentally chuckled to himself, though he had to use all of his will to hold in a soft blush that threatened to dust over his cheeks. "Yeah, sure. Sit down I guess and we can."

"No. Like how we are now, just on the couch."

"Oh. Yeah okay." Matt said kindly and then paused awkwardly, thinking of how to go about the situation before turning them around and sitting himself down onto the couch. From there he helped Mello ease down onto his lap, shifting the two of them so they comfortably rested against the arm of the couch with Mello relaxed against Matt's broad chest. "This okay?"

The blonde shifted in his friend's lap and sighed out contently, hugging Matt's arms around him a bit more and resting his head back against the other's firm shoulder. "Yeah this is perfect." He mumbled deeply in response, closing his eyes and feeling the red head's warmth as it flowed through his own body, causing his muscles to feel like jelly. This feeling… he wouldn't mind lying on the couch all day like this, he decided. Matt couldn't help but nestle his nose into the mess of blonde hair before him, closing his eyes as he hugged his friend lovingly against his chest. Well… this was a lot better than changing bandages or getting screamed at. In all honesty, he'd probably fall asleep in no longer than twenty minutes if they stayed like this. It was only about nine in the morning and the warmth and comfort was _much_ too strong for him to be expected to stay awake for long. Softly trailing his fingertips along the skin of Mello's collar bone, Matt brushed his smooth lips over his friend's neck as he nuzzled against him again. He was always infatuated with how _soft_ Mello's skin was… it was like silk. _Perfect for kissing._ He thought to himself with a gentle smile, dotting chaste kisses along the flawless neck. Not too heated, though. He made sure to keep them short so that they would stay relaxed and comfortable. Besides, he was tired and all he really wanted to do right now was hold his injured friend in his arms while he drifted off to sleep.

_Shouldn't take long… I'm exhausted. _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Eh, kind of a crappy place to end this chapter. But, had I continued on it would have been way too long for a chapter, lol. So stay tuned for more cute and 'intimate' moments!...? :D**


	9. Twenty Cents

Matt shifted as his body urged him awake, his injured friend still sleeping soundly atop his chest. _Good_. He thought as he wrapped his tired arms around the blonde's middle a bit tighter and rest his cheek against the top of his head. Mello needed all the extra rest he could get if he wanted that wound to heal quickly. For the sake of Mello's pride he wished he had a pair of crutches… that way the blonde could at least move around on his own. _Oh well._ He sighed lazily and nuzzled into the soft locks of blonde hair that surrounded his face, feeling so unbelievably comfortable as he held his friend. The weight that the blonde put on him was perfect and he felt so warm and happy that he didn't dare move, fearing that if he did he might wake his friend and end the sensation prematurely. Mello, though, seemed to have other thoughts as he stirred in his sleep and fluttered his blue eyes open.

"Mh… Matt?" he asked quietly, his voice raspy and a bit deeper from the sleep that still clung to it. Turning his head slightly he met his gaze with the red head's, smiling lazily when he saw that his friend was indeed awake. "Mhhh… how long were we asleep?"

"Uh—" Matt coughed softly to clear his throat, "I dunno… probably a few hours."

Mello nodded a little and sighed out before stretching his arms up above his head out of habit, but this time instead of taking hold of the pillow like he would have on any other day, he tangled his fingers in Matt's velvety red locks. He let his fingers play with the strands for a few moments before he dropped his arms down again, slowly and carefully working his body to roll over on top of his friend. When he'd accomplished his task he was laying face-down atop the red head, fully relaxed and lazy. Matt looked at his friend in question but quickly dismissed the thought and accepted the new position for what it was. Hey, if Mello liked it… then why shouldn't he? He knew he liked it _much_ more than the previous one so he might as well show it.

"Your leg feel any better?" he asked calmly as he rubbed his warm hands up and down the blonde's broad back in a slow rhythm, turning his head to the side with a soft smile so that he could still nestle into the thick blonde hair. He _loved_ the scent that Mello's hair held so much…

"Not really." He responded apathetically, pressing his face further into Matt's neck as he brought his tired arms upwards and wrapped them lovingly around the red head's neck. Though, he kept his face hidden. He didn't want to show Matt that he was smiling… that this position gave him butterflies and that he wished they could lay like this all day. Matt's scent… was _intoxicating_. It only added to the sensation and caused him to slightly tighten his grip around his friend. The red head smiled a bit broader when Mello moved his arms and let one of his hands wander up his back to stroke through the blonde hair slowly and lovingly. It wasn't long before the two of them fell into a world of dreams yet again.

A few hours later, though, the red head woke again when his stomach cried out for food. Throwing his gaze around the room, he came up with one conclusion—it was darker. It must have been at least five by now… which means he'd missed breakfast, lunch, and all the snacks in between. No wonder his stomach was growling… First, though, he had to come up with a plan to accommodate to the sleeping beauty in his arms. Maybe he should just wait until Mello woke up. But… who knows how long that would take; he was hungry _now_.

"Mello…" he said quietly, patting the blonde's back as he trailed feather-soft kisses along the top of his head. He moved one hand up to stroke through Mello's hair again and used his other to gently shake the shorter boy, calling out softly "Mello… hey. Wake up." After a few moments, his wish was granted and his eyes were met with cool blue ones. "Hey there…" he said with a small smile, his fingers still buried in Mello's long silky hair. Mello blinked away the sleep in his eyes and focused on his friend's face, returning the smile lazily.

"I was thinking about making dinner or something. Or go out and get some. So… wanna let me up?" Mello furrowed his brow at the request and did nothing but tighten his arms around the elder's neck. No part of him wanted to get up; to move from this unbelievably comfortable position so that Matt's fat ass could get some _burgers_.

"No…"

Matt paused for a brief moment. "No? Why not?"

The blonde nuzzled sleepily against the skin of his friend's neck, his eyes lidded heavily. He wasn't going to let Matt up. Not yet… "You don't wanna get up." He mumbled playfully, a smile gracing his features. He was going to keep Matt on this couch as long as he could.

"I don't want to, huh…" the red head said softly, playing along a bit with the blonde's mood. "I think I do want to."

"No Matt…" said Mello, grinning a bit deviously as he tilted his head and lined his lips up with the gamer's in a soft, smooth kiss. It was only a moment, though, before he pulled away and whispered against Matt's thin lips. "Stay a little longer." _This mood… one of my favorites._ Matt thought pleasantly as he kissed the blonde back. It was almost… like he was drunk. Maybe the gamer misjudged the amount of pain meds he'd given to his injured friend. Oh well, he liked kisses so he wasn't complaining.

Matt turned his head slightly to the side and away from Mello's, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth when he felt the other's lips follow his. "Fine… Fine, I'll stay." He said; the grin almost audible in his voice. It took him only moments to recapture Mello's lips with his own in a tender kiss and as he did so, he held the blonde's body closer against his own. He'd give up sex with Mello for _life_ if he could kiss him like this instead.

"Someone's flirty this morning…" Matt cooed playfully as he shifted to make himself a bit more comfortable, disregarding the fact that it wasn't actually morning anymore. Afternoon was close enough.

Mello grinned lazily as he pressed his lips into his friend's a third time, using the tip of his tongue to try and coax out the red head's. To his enjoyment, Matt easily complied and he felt his tongue collide with the other's, sliding smoothly and slowly around each other in a lazy dance. He'd loved the way Matt tasted since the first time he'd kissed him years ago and he couldn't deny the bliss that came from each movement of the red head's tongue against his own. The two of them worked up a steady pace in no time, their bodies and minds relaxed as they focused on the kiss only. The blonde let out a sigh of content against his friend's lips, his hands having found their way into the mess of red hair and his body shifted to fit perfectly atop the one below his. It seemed like an _hour_ before their off and on cycles of kisses finally ended, in which the red head took as his chance to leave before he fell further into addiction.

"Okay Mells. I'm really gonna go get food now." He said with a gentle laugh, giving the blonde's lips one last peck. He wouldn't have minded laying there and kissing him longer, but he really was getting hungry now. Besides, Mello needed to eat more than he did right now so that he could heal faster.

Thankfully the blonde agreed to his request, humming a soft laugh as he pushed away from Matt slightly and tried to quickly think of a way to get off of him without hurting himself more than he already had. He ran through a few different scenarios in his head before deciding on the simplest one. With a grunt he cautiously rolled himself over atop the red head, swinging his legs to the side afterwards and shifting so that Matt could get out from under him. Once he could relax back onto the couch he stretched, yawning as he looked over to his friend who had gone to fetch his shoes.

"Where are you going?"

Matt glanced over to his friend, now sitting on the floor as he laced up his tall, black boots. "Well I was thinking either Burger King or that one place that's a little ways past it."

"Sonic?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, that place." Once he had his boots on securely he stood up and slipped on his thick vest.

"Ugh, no. Go to Burger King, Sonic sucks." Mello stated matter-of-factly, running a hand through his thick hair and then resting his head on the back of the couch. "Just get me whatever from there, I don't really care."

Matt nodded and fetched his wallet from the bedroom, tucking it into his back pocket as he walked back out to the couch. "Okay. I'll be back soon." He said with a soft smile, bending over to peck Mello's lips casually before leaving the apartment. Mello smiled back and watched him go, sighing out afterwards and relaxing. Today might be a good day… even though he couldn't walk. For the first time in a while, he could have a relaxing day and just watch TV—_oh fucking hell._ The blonde thought as he spied the remote perched atop the arm of the chair that was by far out of arm's reach. Now… how was he going to get hold of that?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_What number is that CD…_ the red head thought as he dusted his fingertips over the buttons in his car, occasionally glancing to the road to make sure that he wouldn't go off track. One, two, three, four—four; he was sure it was four. He pressed the button and focused on the road again, a smile coming across his face when it had in fact been the correct CD. Now he could relax while he went—fucking, no. Matt quickly turned his head, checking to see if he had done what he thought he did. _Did I seriously just—God fucking damnit._ He mentally cursed as he took a sharp detour so that he could turn around. He _knew_ he'd end up missing his turn. Awesome, now he had to cross traffic.

After a few tense moments, Matt pulled into the Burger King parking lot and shut off his car. Like hell he was going through a drive through; intercoms made him feel awkward. Therefore, he would go through the still awkward task of face-to-face interaction by ordering his food inside. He made his way into the building and stood in line, leaning back against one of the rails as he quickly tried to come up with his order. _Mello would want either a three or six… but… what do __**I**__ want…?_ The red head thought, moving slowly up in line as his turn came closer and closer. _Choose something fuck fuck fuck._

"Um, hi." He said awkwardly, keeping his eyes fixed on the menu board. "I want… a three and a six." He fished for his wallet, looking back to the young girl who was taking his order. She looked like she was still in high school…

"That'll be $10.46"

Matt snapped out of his thoughts and opened his wallet, pulling out the bills and then looking for change. He only had a ten and if he didn't have enough change… _Fuck my life._ He thought as embarrassment washed over him. "Crap. I only have twenty cents…" he said softly as he searched in the pockets of his wallet. If only he was exceedingly good-looking and charismatic… he could make up some story and get his food anyway. But he was just an oddly-dressed ginger who lacked social skills and now… now everyone was looking at him and thinking "wow, this guy sucks and can't even pay for burgers." And then he'd go home and Mello would think he was stupid for not bringing enough money and—

"It's fine… just give me that and it'll be okay. Don't worry!"

Matt froze his panicked thoughts and looked at the girl again. "Are… are you sure?" he asked, being slightly surprised at her kindness. "…Thank you so much." He mumbled as he paid for the food, taking his bags and quickly leaving as he tried to will away his nervous thoughts. At least he had pity on his side.

It wasn't until a while later that Matt arrived home, parking his car and making his way up the outside steps to his shared apartment. _Finally_ he was home. His little escapade had sucked major dick and all he wanted to do was veg out on the couch and stuff his face with fatty, greasy foods.

He unlocked and pushed the door open, making his way into the room and pausing when he laid his green eyes onto his best friend.

"Mello… what the hell are you doing?"

**IIIIIIIIIII**

**e_e Sorry this chapter took so long! I was a bit busy. D: But! Now I have things to say. (Other than that I think Matt's exceedingly attractive, he doesn't know what he's thinking.) But, considering the fact that I basically… write this story as I go along, (very loose story-line) I'm going to ask/tell anyone who reads this that I'd enjoy reading any ideas that you'd like to put into this story. I may even take them and actually put them in! So if you wanna see something happen, let me know and I'll see what I can do ;)**


	10. Cute

Mello turned his head at the sound of his friend's voice, a bar of chocolate in one hand and the TV remote in the other. While Matt was away, the blonde had managed to crawl onto the floor, remove all of the couch cushions, and make a comfortable looking cot on the floor where he was now curled up on his side and—previously to Matt coming home—watching TV.

_Flashback—_

_Mello sighed in annoyance as he stared at the taunting remote control. Would it really have been that hard for Matt to at least put it on the coffee table before leaving? Whatever, Mello didn't need __**Matt**__ anyways. He could get this himself. But… how? He traced out multiple possibilities in his head, deciding that crawling was his only semi-dignified option._

_Taking in a deep breath, Mello scooted himself close to the edge of the couch and stretched out his good leg, lifting the other slightly while he gripped the cushion beneath him tightly. As he kept his injured leg out in front of him, he slowly lowered himself down onto the floor, sighing out once he'd succeeded. Alright… now to get to the chair. Before he moved, though, he thought about his position. More than likely, he wouldn't want to try and get back onto the couch. Going up seemed harder than getting down. With that thought, Mello turned to the side so he could get a hold of one of the cushions, tugging it off and throwing it towards the chair. Once he'd done that, he continued on until all of the pillows and cushions from the couch were on the floor next to the chair. Now… how to get over there…_

_Mello looked down at his leg for a moment, thinking, then looked at the coffee table. Maybe he could use—ooh… chocolate. He smiled to himself a bit and picked up the two bars, tossing them over to his mountain of pillows. "Chocolate did not help me figure this out…" he mumbled to himself. After a few moments of thinking, though, he came up with an idea that __**should**__ work without any pain. He turned himself around and lay down onto his back on the floor, planting his foot firmly on the floor and holding his uninjured leg up. From there, he began pushing himself across the floor on his back with his good leg and his elbows, yelling curses each time his wounded leg hit the floor. This was the most idiotic thing he'd __**ever**__ done, he decided. Not only was it more difficult than he'd anticipated, but his shirt was continuously dragged down and he'd frequently have to pause to pull down the collar so that he wouldn't be choked._

_Soon enough, though, he reached his destination and sat up, relaxing his muscles and looking at his reddened elbows. Good thing Matt would be home in no later than an hour or two… he certainly did __**not**__ want to repeat that process to make it to the bathroom. Or anywhere else, really. But, now that he was at the chair, he could reach the remote; which he did. Afterwards he turned his attention to the soft pile next to him, first moving his chocolate safely to the side before arranging the cushions and pillows into a comfortable, bed-like structure. One last thing… hopefully it was close. Please please—aha. Thank God. Mello mentally cheered when he saw the soft blanket draped over the back of the chair. He was __**very**__ happy that it wasn't on the couch; like he'd feared._

_With a grunt, the blonde tugged the blanket down to him. Afterwards, he moved over to his makeshift bed and carefully lay down on his uninjured side, facing the TV and curling up with the blanket pulled over him. He __**finally**__ relaxed, picking up one of the chocolate bars and nibbling on a corner once he got it open. It wasn't until a half an hour later that he was joined by the red head._

_End Flashback—_

"Watching TV" Mello replied, snapping off a piece of his chocolate and letting it melt in his mouth, his ice blue eyes not once leaving Matt's deep green ones.

Matt studied his friend on the floor, holding the bag of food limply at his side. "Why are you on the floor though?"

The blonde kept his eyes on Matt's, making a soft sucking sound as he ate his chocolate. "Because the remote was over here and I couldn't reach it."

After a brief mental image of Mello doing something ridiculous, such as diving from the couch onto the chair dramatically, Matt let out a curt laugh and locked the door, flopping over the arm of the couch blindly to lie on said couch. Matt, however, had not actually noticed that the pillows Mello was using were taken _from_ the couch until he felt the hard, unforgiving metal collide with his back and side. He let out a yell of pain and surprise, just staying motionless on the barren couch with the bag of food resting atop his stomach.

Mello watched the entire scene as if it were in slow motion, an expression of 'Did that really just happen?' forming on his face before a real, heart-felt laugh erupted from his chest as he closed his eyes, just laughing at his friend's misfortune. "Oh my fucking God M-Matt…" he continued to laugh, rolling his upper body away from the red head to bury it in one of his many pillows.

Matt let out a groan of pain with a bit of laughter laced through it as he rolled more onto his back, his eyes closed as he waited for the initial shock and pain to fade. "What the fuck…" he grunted, more laughter slipping into his voice until it took over, the red head's body shaking with fits of giggles. Mello's rare laughter was another thing that Matt loved to pieces and it always caused him to laugh as well. Which was good in this situation. Had the red head not been laughing, he would have been cursing in pain. Once he'd fully recovered and was able to sit up off of the couch, though, he turned his attention back to the blonde. "Anyways… I didn't know what to get so… pick whichever and I'll eat what you don't want." He said with a smile, his hair messed from the fall and his vest unzipped.

"Okay" Mello said, catching the bag once it was thrown to him and rummaging around inside. Fries for both of them and hm… which one did he want… Since he liked both, though, there wasn't really much of a downside to choosing one over the other… but damn. Eventually, though, he chose one of the burgers and laid it on the floor next to him, along with his cup of fries, and then held the bag back towards Matt.

As Matt moved across the room to take the bag back, a thought crossed his mind that caused his stomach to do cartwheels. But… but no. No, he couldn't ask that… it'd be too weird… or what if Mello said no. Then it'd just be awkward and he wouldn't know what to do afterwards. But he really wanted to… no. He'd wait until they were done eating before he'd ask _anything._

"Thanks"

Matt flicked his eyes to Mello when he heard his voice and smiled softly. "You're welcome." He said causally as he moved from the uncomfortable couch to the armchair that the blonde was lying next to. To make himself more comfortable, he slipped off his vest and boots and then spread out in the chair with a sigh. He liked going out and doing things for Mello. It made him feel like he wasn't completely useless and in all honesty, if he didn't go out to do these simple things, who _knows_ how often he'd actually leave the house. Probably only to buy groceries, cigs, and games. But then if he lived with Mello… probably not even for _those_ things… Dismissing the thoughts, the gamer unwrapped his food and started eating, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips as he propped his feet up on the edge of the coffee table. Other than his little trip earlier, today had _definitely _been a very lazy day.

Once the two of them had finished eating, Mello turned his gaze to his friend who looked so relaxed and comfortable in the chair. Too bad he was about to ruin that.

"Matt"

The red head looked down at his friend on the floor, raising his brows slightly in question. "Yeah?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Matt paused. It was odd to have Mello _tell_ him when he needed to use the restroom. It was like he was a kid or something and the red head was on potty duty. Either way, he moved to stand up with a sigh. "Okay. Let's make it fast and easy this time." He said with a breath of a laugh, crouching down next to him. "Sit up and I'll hook my arms under yours, okay? Then I'll lift you and you just hold your legs up. Easy."

Mello nodded in agreement and did what his friend suggested, taking in a deep breath when he was lifted and tensing his body, holding his legs up while Matt quickly carried him off to the bathroom. Jeeze, Matt must be working out while he's away or _something_… Regardless, though, it got him to where he needed to be quickly and that was all that mattered. With a soft grunt he balanced on his uninjured leg, preparing to hold himself up on the counter when he felt Matt's warm embrace from behind, it holding him up easily and safely. Hm… getting a hug every time he took a piss. Sounded like a very good deal to him. After he was finished, though, he was carried back into the living room in the same matter as before.

Matt carefully helped the blonde lay back down onto his cot, sighing out afterwards and standing to gather the trash so that he could throw it away. Now… now he had to ask. Mello was just watching TV and… it would be the perfect time. _Stop being a pussy and just ask._ He mentally pressured himself as he slowly made his way back towards the living room. They'd been getting closer, right? Hell, they cuddled and made out earlier. Maybe he didn't _have_ to ask. No… this is something they haven't… really done before. Mello might not like it. Even though… he obviously liked the cuddling beforehand. _Fuck_. He tried to quickly come up with a solution to his desires, eventually deciding to just _do_ it rather than ask. Even though his fears screamed that it might end badly. Fuck his fears. They never did anything good for him anyways.

The red head tentatively walked over to the area where the blonde lay and the chair sat, silently observing Mello as he faced away from him and was focused on the TV. _Perfect chance. Right now… do it. Just fucking do it._ With a slow, deep inhale he removed his goggles, setting them down on the coffee table quietly before crouching down behind the blonde. He bit onto his lower lip a bit and then pulled back Mello's blanket, smoothly sliding beneath it and laying close to his friend. Once he pulled the blanket over the two of them again, he wrapped his arm comfortably and lovingly around the other's middle, pulling him close and nestling his face into the back of Mello's neck with a slow, content sigh as he pressed himself against every curve of the blonde's body. _Done._

With a soft, surprised noise Mello tensed his body and curled up slightly further, peeking over his shoulder once Matt had finished getting comfortable behind him. Was the red head… _spooning_ him? He contemplated asking his friend what he thought he was doing and why he decided to suddenly cuddle with him… but he decided to simply enjoy it and let his body fully relax against Matt's warm, broad chest. No need to question a good thing, right?

Matt couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when he felt Mello lean back into him, rather than yell or pull away. This… this was better than their cuddling earlier. Apparently… they really _have_ gotten much closer. He could freely kiss and touch the other now—to an extent—without being afraid of stirring Mello's rage. More importantly… he _wanted_ to do those things now. But, he couldn't let those thoughts overtake him. Mello could very well go back to how he was by the time his leg was healed and Matt didn't want to find himself feeling upset about something like that. Though, he wouldn't let thoughts like that stop him from enjoying what was going on at the moment. He felt so warm… so relaxed… so—

"Mello"

"Yeah?"

"You're cute."

—damnit.

**IIIIIIIIII**

**;O; I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow! Also, thank you to everyone for nice reviews :B they make me enjoy this fic more and more!**


	11. Piano

Damnit damnit damnit. Now Mello was going to punch him or yell at him for saying something so _stupid_. He couldn't say anything now though… he didn't want Mello to think that he _didn't_ think he was cute. But… augh, God-fucking-damnit.

"You… think I'm cute?"

Mello had been a bit… _shocked_, to say the least when he'd heard the red head say it. Matt had definitely become more openly emotional towards him lately. Maybe if they kept it up… they would actually stay like this; like he'd hoped and worried about the night they had sex. Maybe… one day he could honestly look at Matt as his boyfriend. The thought had him fighting back a smile as he waited for the red head's answer.

"Well…"—he paused—"…Yeah."

Mello felt a flutter thought his chest and let a glimpse of the smile break through before covering it up again. _I am such a faggot._ He sighed out slowly before pressing his body back into Matt's further. "Only cute? You could have called me something less _gay._"

Matt opened his eyes at the playful tone of the blonde's smooth, velvety voice. So… so he wasn't mad? He… _liked_ that he called him cute? Or rather, thought he should've been called something else? Like what, though…

"Like… 'Oh Mello, I think you're the hottest, sexiest being I've ever laid my unworthy eyes on'?" he recited with a small, playful smile as he held the blonde's body against his own.

"The sounds about right to me." The blonde said, a light-hearted laugh trailing after it. If only Matt meant all of that…

"Heh… well sexiness aside" he said with a lazy, slightly raspy tone to his voice, "I need to change your bandages first thing tomorrow morning." It'd be better to change them now before bed… but… he _really_ did not want to give up this position. Mello's leg would be fine until morning.

The blonde nodded in response, lying still for a few minutes as he silently watched TV. His mind wasn't focused on the show, though. There had been a thought buzzing around in his mind since Matt had left for food. He might as well bring it up now… there probably wasn't going to be a better time.

"Hey, Matt? Speaking of sexy…" he paused for a second or two, choosing his words carefully. "I think we should have sex again. Without the alcohol this time, though." He waited for the response, honestly having no idea what was going to come out of his friend's mouth. He just… thought it would be better to do it again while _sober_. That way they could remember it and… be sure that they actually _wanted_ it instead of waking up cuddled together and thinking 'Oh, this feels nice'.

Matt felt his body tense slightly as he heard the words that floated out of the blonde's mouth. He… Mello… wanted to do it again? He _wanted_ to? After all of the times he'd bailed on him out of fear… leaving him alone in the bed wondering why he couldn't do it. And now… now he _wanted_ to do it? Without getting drunk first, even. He wanted… to honestly have sex with him. _Holy shit. Mello wants to… but wait._

"Like… right now? But your leg—"He grunted when he felt Mello's familiar, sharp elbow jab into his stomach.

"No you stupid fuck. I meant tomorrow or… something."

With a slow sigh, Matt kissed the back of Mello's neck softly as his fingertips trailed up and down the other's smooth chest. "Okay. How about… I'll change your bandages and all that and then if you still want to… we will."

The blonde smiled softly at his response, nodding a bit to tell Matt that he agreed. It would be perfect; all he'd have to do before then is figure out exactly _how_ they'd be performing such actions with his leg in its current state. He _definitely_ wouldn't be able to be on top with his injury being so close to his knee. So that meant… he'd probably have to be the 'catcher'. _Fuck_. He'd only done that maybe… once in his _life_. With a soft breath he hoped to God that Matt would be gentle.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Matt awoke the next morning feeling more comfortable than he could ever remember feeling before. His knee was nestled warmly between Mello's thighs and his face was buried in a sea of soft blonde hair, his arms locked around the sleeping boy before him in a warm embrace. For a while he simply lay motionless, listening to Mello's relaxed breathing and feeling his steady heartbeat beneath his palm. When he moved that hand, he noticed that his thin fingers were laced between the blonde's and it sent a warm feeling through his chest that made him want to hold the hand tighter. For once in his life, he hoped that Mello would sleep in later. He enjoyed this position _way_ too much and in all honesty… he was dreading the task of changing the bandages. Since he hadn't changed them yesterday, he now had to do extra cleaning; which would cause more pain. Sure, Mello was fond of pain—to an extent—but he knew that he wasn't going to be too happy about what was to come.

To Matt's displeasure, though, the wounded blonde shifted as he began to wake. He let out a soft sigh as he leaned into the red head, fluttering his eyes open for a few seconds before closing them again. He felt so _warm_ like this… laying in Matt's arms while they slept the day away. He grunted softly and pulled the blanket up so it rest over his nose and mouth, cuddling back against his friend further as he tried to fall asleep again. After about ten minutes, though, he realized it wasn't going to happen and sighed. He let out another soft grunt as he slowly rolled over, his side and hip aching from having slept on the same side the entire night. Oh well, even though he'd have to give up the God-given position, he could now press his face into the red head's broad chest and _smell_ him; which he did. He wrapped his strong arms around his friend's chest and pressed their bodies together, breathing in his scent deeply. _God_ he loved that smell… the smell of Axe body wash and cigarette smoke that was permanently laced within the fibers of all of Matt's clothing. It was just so _perfect_. He nestled further into his friend, pausing though when he felt the red head hug back. Crap, now he knew that he'd been _smelling_ him. How awkwardly gay.

"Morning"

Mello mentally sighed, "Morning"

"Are you ready to fix that wound more today?"

With a small smile, Mello moved his head back just far enough so that he could lazily and briefly press his lips against the red head's. "Yeah… just lemme wake up some more…" he said with a slow yawn, rolling away from the other to lie on his back with his arms stretched above his head. And after they did that… they would have glorious sex. He wasn't going to wait until _later_… no. He wanted to have sex immediately afterwards. That way, in theory, all of his lingering pain from the cleaning would be absorbed and replaced by pleasure. "You wanna make some coffee?"

Matt kept his gaze on his friend, a small smile remaining in place the entire time. He'd never quite noticed just how attractive Mello really was; until recently, that is. His baby-soft skin, calm blue eyes that held a unique flare behind the initial beauty that he'd never seen before on anyone else, perfect and sharp angles to his face with silky blonde hair that hung so lovingly and angelically around his features… not to mention his perfectly thin, yet toned and muscled body that he displayed so well with flashy leather clothing. Leather clothes… heh, Mello's pants. Matt _loved_ his pants. He'd started to find the laces along the crotch area _extremely_ sexy and had to fight to keep his eyes off of it each time the blonde would wear them.

"Yeah, sure."

Mello watched his friend get out of the makeshift bed and walk into the kitchen. He'd worn his jeans to bed… that must not have been very comfortable. Though, he was probably used to it. Most of the time, Matt would just fall asleep on the couch after a night of gaming without changing first. The red head _obviously_ didn't have enough time to look away from his game for a second to take off his pants. Or goggles. Or boots, even. _Idiot._

Mello's attention turned back to his friend whenever he reentered the room, holding two steaming mugs. He sat up with a grunt, taking one of the mugs carefully and sighing out with happiness. "Thanks" He breathed in some of the steam, holding the mug close to himself. _I wonder if he—_

"I put a piece of chocolate in yours like how you usually do."

Mello looked up at Matt in surprise, his brows raised slightly. Oh, he was good. "You're awesome Matt, thanks."

The gamer smiled broadly and shrugged a response, sitting down in the armchair with a tired groan. He took a long sip of his coffee and sighed out, silently praying that Mello's injury hadn't become infected or worsened in any other way because he just wanted to clean it, re bandage it, and be finished for the day. The thoughts about it had been plaguing his mind for the majority of the morning. _Think about something else… something good._

"…So, I figured out how to fuck even though you're leg is all messed up."

The blonde coughed a few times into his coffee upon hearing Matt's sudden conversation topic. "You did?" he asked, looking up to his friend's face. "I figured you'd just top? So I could just kinda lay there and… you know. Take it."

"Oh I didn't know you were willing to do that." Matt responded with a subtle smirk, sipping more of his coffee. _Score?_

Mello blinked, staring at his friend. "Wait. Wait, wait. What was _your_ idea?"

The red head laughed softly, flipping his bangs from his face as they fell down into his eyes. "Well… I was thinking that one position where you'd be on bottom but… still _technically_ topping, you know?" He tried to explain without just saying it. He was fairly certain that the blonde knew what he was talking about… he'd seen enough porn and fucked enough people. More than likely he'd come across the situation at least once.

Mello cocked a blonde eyebrow at the description, a mental image of the last instance where he was in that position immediately coming to mind. Oh _hell_ yes. Why hadn't he thought of that himself? Besides, it would probably be easier anyways. With this, he didn't have to worry about lifting his legs or trying to prop them on something that might end up hurting his injury further. "I like that idea better." He said as he drank more of his coffee. He then smirked and asked coyly, "Have you ever sat on it before?"

This time, Matt coughed. Once he'd cleared his throat, he flicked his eyes to the blonde. "No, actually. I haven't." Turning his eyes back to his coffee, he thought about the position a bit. It didn't _seem_ too difficult… he was sure he could do it.

The blonde's playful smirk grew wider and he finished his coffee, leaning over to set the mug on the edge of the coffee table. He sighed and then looked at his friend. "Well, time to fix my bandages?"

Matt nodded and downed the last of his coffee as well, setting down the mug and walking over to Mello who was still sitting atop his mountain of pillows. He pulled back the blanket so that he could check over his leg briefly before jogging off to the bathroom, coming back soon after with his medical supplies. "This'll probably hurt again." He informed. "I dunno if it'll be more or less than last time, though."

Mello shrugged and twisted his body around, pushing his legs to the side also so he could rest back against the armchair with his legs out in front of him. "Eh… I can't really avoid it. Don't worry."

_True._ Matt thought to himself as he sat down on one of the pillows, pulling Mello's injured leg over to him carefully. Taking in a deep breath, he prepared himself for the possible horrors that may lie beneath as he cut the edge of the bandage and began to slowly unwrap it. Once those bandages had been removed, he slowly started to peel off the cloth that was placed directly over the top wound. _Man… the placement for this must really hurt…_With thinking that, he paused and looked up quickly to Mello's face when he heard him take a sharp breath.

"Are you okay?"

Mello kept his eyes on the bandage that was held between the gamer's steady fingers. "It's stuck to the wound."

Matt gently chewed on his lower lip, looking back down to the bullet hole and pulling on the bandage slightly more. "Yeah… well get ready, because I'm pulling it off." He said as he pulled off the rest of the bandage, despite the blonde's pained grunts and breaths. Afterwards, he looked down to see the real damage, a heavy sigh of relief pushing its way past his lips when he realized that it was actually _better_ than he was expecting. Sure, it was severely bruised and there was dry blood caked around the opening, but… so far it didn't look like it was infected or anything. That made his life _so_ much easier. With a slight smile, Matt picked up the bottle of cleaning alcohol and the washcloth he'd brought along with him, looking around the injury to see where he thought would be best to start.

"Okay I'm gonna start. It'll _probably_ hurt more this time because of all the bruising so… prepare yourself."

Mello breathed out slowly and moved his hands to grip one of the nearby pillows, nodding to show that he was ready. More pain. _Awesome._ He watched Matt's hands carefully as they lowered to his leg, waiting for the pain—

"FUCK"

Matt tensed his hands slightly when he heard the blonde's voice but kept going, trying to rub off the dried blood from around the opening as delicately as he could. He sighed as it started to bleed a bit again, thoughts racing through his mind. _Something… say something; start a conversation so he has something to focus on other than what I'm doing. Anything… augh, fuckfuckfuck._

"Hey Mello"

Mello turned his hazy attention to his friend's face for a moment, his entire body tensed from the shocks of pain that shot through him from his leg. "A-ah… what?"

The gamer glanced at his friend's face for a second before casting his eyes back down to what needed attention. "During that time between when you left the orphanage and met up with me again, you know? I learned how to play the piano." He said calmly, casting a small smile at his friend.

The blonde raised a brow at this new information, trying to ignore the pain that raged in his leg so that he could concentrate on what Matt was telling him. "You did?" Matt never seemed like one to play _piano._ Hell, he was just as surprised that the red head took time away from video games long enough to _learn._

"Yeah. I taught myself."

Taught himself, huh. What could have compelled him to learn how to play the piano, of all things? Did he just randomly sit at a piano one day and start tapping away at keys all by himself? Oh… that was kind of cute. "Really?" The blonde paused, cringing at a sting of pain. "…you should play for me sometime."

Matt glanced up at his friend, embarrassment twisting through his stomach at the suggestion. "Uh… I haven't… I haven't played in like a year and I don't have a piano…" He applied some medicine to cleaned injury and then placed a new bandage over it. "Roll over so I can get the back one."

The blonde complied and rolled onto his stomach slowly, propping his upper half up onto his elbows. "So. I doubt you forgot everything… we'll get a keyboard tomorrow or… when I can move easier." He winced in pain as the second bandage was peeled off, sighing out heavily afterwards.

Tensing again slightly, Matt scanned over the second wound where the bullet had entered. To his relief, it looked even better than the other one. He applied alcohol to the cloth again and began rubbing away blood, wincing at each of Mello's pained sounds. It seemed like his conversation was working, though. "Well… I… I have a keyboard, but… I can't play it as well as a piano. So it probably… wouldn't be that good." He should have expected that Mello'd want to hear him play. He was always very curious and _any_ new information about himself, Mello was sure to jump on it.

"I don't care Matt." Mello said firmly, a gasp of pain escaping as his leg jerked slightly away from Matt's hand, the wound stinging in pain. "Play it tomorrow, okay?"

Matt sighed in defeat, his eyes staying on the bruised skin beneath his hands. "…maybe." After a few more minutes of rubbing away blood, the red head applied medicine and bandaged up the entry wound. Afterwards, he grabbed the new wrappings and tenderly began to run it around the blonde's leg, tying it off snuggly. "Okay babe, all done." He said with a smile as he patted Mello's ass. There was no way he could punch him in this positio—

"Ah" he cried out softly, laughing a bit as he pushed away the blonde's uninjured leg that had collided with his side quite firmly. Whoops, forgot that he still had a _useable_ leg.

Mello smiled deviously and turned himself over again so that he was sitting upright. He looked over at his friend and stretched his upper body with a sigh. He was actually… _excited_ for what was about to come. All the fear that had previously hindered him now seemed like only a dream. As his eyes trailed over Matt's body he found himself imagining the future scene… him lying down with the red head on top of him, bouncing and moa—

"What?" He said innocently, his eyes focusing onto Matt's. Apparently he'd been so far into his imagination that he hadn't heard what his friend was saying.

Matt gave him a bit of a weird look and paused, repeating what he'd said earlier. "I said… Do you want to have a quick bathroom run before we start anything?" He wasn't sure if Mello wanted to do it _now_… but… considering the looks he'd just been given, he figured it wasn't too wrong of him to assume.

Mello blinked and then nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

**IIIIIIII**

**Worst chapter ending ever. I would have had it finished last night, but I figured I'd sleep and finish it in the morning, rather than rush it all that night. Also, I was going to put the sex in this chapter. But, I was called by my friends with "We're going swimming and we're on our way to pick you up **_**right now**_**." So… I need to post this quickly before they get here. Anywho! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, I PROMISE D:**


	12. You're Topping, But I'm on Top

Once Mello had finished his business in the bathroom and Matt had carried him back into the living room, the blonde had become fairly… _excited_. His thoughts prior to and while in the bathroom, along with the closeness of the red head to his own body had made his blood flow a bit hotter and he'd admit; he was definitely a bit more friendly with himself just now than he normally would be. He had extra reasons to want sex anyways. Being injured stressed him out and quite frankly, getting off with the gamer working all of his hot spots would relax him _so much._ So… fucking his friend right now would help him heal faster, right? He'd tell himself so.

"Hey…" Matt said softly into Mello's ear after he sat down onto the couch with the blonde in his lap, his arms wrapped around the other's firm middle and his chin resting over his shoulder. "Where do you want to go for this?"

With a soft grin, Mello leaned back against his friend's chest and slowly moved his hips around in Matt's lap. "On the floor again where the pillows are. It won't bounce as much as the bed would." He said with a smirk, trailing two of his fingers up the top of his own thigh while he waited to be carried over. He'd prefer to be on the floor before his boxers started forming a tent so he hoped that Matt would just go straight there, rather than try and mess with him on the couch beforehand.

Matt smiled. Oddly enough, he didn't feel awkward about the fact that they were about to do things. He was fully aware of the fact that he was about to kiss Mello all over, get naked, and then mount him and sit on a pole and he didn't even care. He was _excited_ even; physically and mentally. So he figured he'd make it as enjoyable as possible and ran one of his hands down the blonde's stomach, traveling further until his hand warmly rest against Mello's growing arousal that lay hidden beneath that one thin layer of cloth. _Woah._ He thought with a devious smirk, cupping his hand and kneading the heated flesh a bit firmly under his palm. "Someone has a stiffy _already_." He teased with a slightly husky voice, his hand pressing down a bit harder.

The blonde inhaled softly when he felt Matt's hand on him, quickly relaxing to the sensation that it brought to him. _He's really good at that…_ he thought hazily as he lidded his eyes, resting his head back slightly against the red head's hard shoulder while he spread his legs out a bit more. Matt would definitely have a lot to take toda—fucking _hell_. Mello arched his back almost unnoticeably as the husky sound of Matt's voice traveled into his ear. He'd _never_ heard his friend's voice like that before. The raw lust that was laced within it was surprising to him and it sent a shock of pleasure through his body that stopped just beneath Matt's skilled hand. With a breath of a laugh he moved his hips softly, arching his back again as pleasure rolled through him. "Fuck Matt… just take me to the floor already."

Matt smirked and gripped his friend a bit tighter, ghosting his lips up the side of his neck to mumble into his ear. "I wanna play a little longer…" With that being said, he intensified the work of his hand and slid his other hand slowly down the inside of Mello's thigh. As he brought his hand back up, it caused his boxers to ride up and show off his paler, softer, and more sensitive upper thigh which Matt wasted no time in attacking with his skilled fingertips. He danced them over the blonde's thigh like he would the buttons of a video game controller, rubbing and pressing on sensitive areas to heighten the pleasure he brought his friend with his other, busier hand. He continued to pleasure and tease until he had Mello thrusting lightly into his hands, the sounds of his pleading breaths causing the lower half of his body to be hot with arousal. _Now_ he would take him to the floor. With a grunt he lifted the blonde, quickly carrying him to the bed of pillows and laying him down, moving only to straddle Mello's narrow hips once he was finished. He arched his back slightly as he sat his full weight down so that more pressure would be against his crotch rather than his ass and before he did anything else; he leaned over and picked up the TV remote, turning the TV on quickly to some sort of music channel.

"Background noise."

Mello nodded in agreement, placing his hands on Matt's hips and gripping softly. He looked up at his friend's face, sighing out slowly and letting a smirk slide into his expression. Matt didn't know, but Mello thought the music made the red head look _so_ much hotter in the position he was currently in. Mello let out a low groan when he felt Matt's hips move against his own, his fingers tightening around his waist momentarily before sliding up the red head's stomach, under his shirt. He grazed his nails over the skin softly, feeling Matt's muscles tense and relax each time he ground his hips down. _He is so fucking sexy…_ Mello thought lustfully, spreading his legs slightly and raising the knee of his good leg to help him push his own hips up into Matt's to meet each press and grind. After a few moments he grunted softly, pushing himself up to sit with Matt in his lap.

"Get this off…" he growled out, tugging up the hem of Matt's shirt to his chest. He wanted Matt naked _right now_ and the red head was going a little too slow for his liking. While he waited for him to do what he'd asked, he leaned his head forwards and slid his tongue along Matt's chest, trailing hot kisses down one side until they landed on a hardened nipple. Without a second's hesitation he circled the pink bud with his tongue, flicking it a few times with the tip and then sucking in on it slowly while his fingers found their way to its twin. He'd occasionally trade sides, equally teasing each of the red head's nipples.

Matt watched the scene through hazy eyes, the pleasure from the sensations causing his neck and a bit of his cheeks to redden. He'd already removed his shirt; right when Mello told him to, actually. He just enjoyed the teasing too much to tell the blonde to stop and as he accepted this, he gripped the blonde's hair softly and fully enveloped himself in the feeling, his free hand snaking its way into the blonde's loose shirt. His skin crawled with goose bumps as he felt teeth graze over the sensitive buds, each scrape sending a warm shiver through his stomach to pool between his thighs. He _really_ needed to get these jeans off.

As if Mello could hear his thoughts, his hand began to travel south until it rest atop the firm bulge beneath Matt's zipper, the heat radiating through the cloth and into his hand. He slowly undid the button and slid down the zipper, his kisses leaving Matt's chest and traveling up his neck, stopping at one spot to bite gently and pull back on the skin, sucking in afterwards and running his tongue in slow circles. He sighed against Matt's neck and pulled open the front of his jeans, sneaking his hand beneath the red head's boxers to take hold of his stiffened length, pulling it out of the restraints of the cloth and pumping it at a steady pace. He felt Matt's body tense and smirked against his neck, his grip around Matt's arousal tightening as he continued to slide his hand up and down the length. After a few moments he pulled his hands and lips away, leaning back far enough so that he could pull off his own shirt. He cast his eyes down to Matt's lap afterwards, deciding that the scene was _extremely_ sexy and he wished he could have a picture without feeling so goddamn kinky.

While Mello removed his shirt, Matt's hands fell heavily to his own arousal to tease and touch himself. The blonde's actions had gotten him _quite_ worked up and he craved more of the attention. _Sick fuck… he's getting turned on from watching me jack off._ He thought as a soft sigh escaped his lips. _I don't blame him._ He pulled his hands off of himself and moved them to his own hips, pushing down his pants further and then moving to the side so that he could remove them completely. He slid his hand up the blonde's stomach smoothly once he'd finished and flashed him a grin, moving his hands down to the waistband of Mello's silky boxers. He teased the surrounding skin softly for a moment before tugging them off completely, being mindful of his injury, and then re-mounting his nude hips afterwards. He pushed Mello onto his back and leaned over him, flipping his bangs from his face and ghosting his lips over Mello's. He pressed his hips down firmly, a groan finding its way out of his throat as a reaction to the raw friction they created. He needed more contact. _Anything_.

Mello let out a similar groan as the red head's hips rubbed against his own, the sliding of skin causing shivers of pleasure to ripple through his body. _Just fucking sit on it._ He thought impatiently, pressing his hips up against Matt's in attempt to gain more of the sweet contact. He moved one of his hands up from Matt's rocking hips to take hold of his jaw and kiss him deeply, their tongues sliding against and around each other as lust clouded all other thoughts. Mello focused on nothing but the taste of his friend, moving his body in perfect harmony with Matt's until he could ignore his burning need no longer. He withdrew his tongue from Matt's mouth and replaced it with his index finger, a sly smirk stretching across his lips.

Matt immediately took the digit into his mouth, wrapping his thin lips around the knuckle and sliding his tongue up and down the length, sucking in on it deeply afterwards. When a second finger was pushed against his lips he easily accepted it, swirling his wet tongue around and between them. He knew where those fingers were going to end up and he wanted to make sure that they would be _very_ slick. He sighed out softly as they were withdrawn, a thin string of saliva momentarily connecting his lips to the fingers. He leaned in closer to the blonde, sliding his lustful tongue up his neck before trailing chaste kisses back down, waiting to feel Mello's fingers inside of him.

The blonde smirked as he watched his friend suck on his fingers. He looked… so _hot_ and so sinful doing it that it sent shivers down his spine. He almost didn't want to take his fingers out…

He had to, though. He _needed_ to get the real event started. So with that thought in mind; he trailed his wet fingers down his friend's body until his hand rest behind his arousal, pressing the tip of his index finger into the opening smoothly and continuing on until the finger comfortably rest inside. He moved it in and out easily, his head tilted to one side so that the red head could have full access to his neck while he finger-fucked him. The second finger soon followed and he moved them individually, stretching him to a relaxed state before he withdrew one of the fingers and curled the remaining one. Now, to find that special spot that he knew would make Matt's body shake and make his breathing hitch in that sexy way it did whenever he was _just_ horny enough—aha. The blonde slid his finger across the bundle of nerves within his friend, stroking it repeatedly with his fingertip as he listened to the aroused sighs and whimpers of the red head and watched his muscles tense and his legs tremble. He continued to probe at the area, rubbing circles into it until he saw the thick pre-cum dribble out and down Matt's length, the red head letting out a quiet moan against Mello's neck. He then withdrew his finger and took a hold of Matt's arousal, pumping him roughly a few times to coat his hand in the sticky mess, immediately applying it to his own shaft afterwards as makeshift lubricant. _Now_ he was ready.

Matt groaned softly, his breathing coming out in quivering pants as he felt Mello's finger trail over his prostate. _Fucking… oh my fucking God. Just fuck me, holy shit. _He thought as nothing but pure lust blinded his senses, causing his muscles to tense and twitch unwillingly. He sighed heavily as the fingers were removed and decided that it was now time to actually _sit_ on Mello's dick. He waited until Mello was fully laying down before he raised himself up onto his knees, taking hold of the blonde's firm shaft and guiding the head to where his entrance was. He tried to position himself as well as he could before slowly easing himself down towards the base, his teeth clamped on his lower lip and his gaze steady on his own lap. _Fuckfuckfuckkkkk…_ He sighed out, it quivering slightly at the end when he finally took the entire length, letting himself pause to relax and get accustomed to the new addition before slowly rolling his hips.

"Fucking hell…" he sighed out, his legs bent into a squat position and splayed fully. He tried to relax further before he would attempt to move, his hands gripping Mello's hips a bit firmly. _I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding a little._

Mello pressed his head back into the pillow and looked towards the ceiling, drawing a deep breath into his lungs as he felt his arousal squeezed into Matt. He clamped his fingers around the red head's thin waist tightly, his own legs spreading out a bit as waves of pleasure washed over him. "Fuck yeah…" he sighed out, gently pressing his hips upwards when Matt began to shift, desperately wanting to fuck the life out of his friend. _I have to… let him relax… but fuck…_ He sighed out again in pleasure and tensed his lower body. "You doing okay?"

Matt leaned over Mello slightly, his body involuntarily twitching as he felt the blonde slide out of him slightly. He pressed his hands onto Mello's chest and hung his head, his back arching slowly and his shoulders tensing hotly as he slowly pulled his hips off of Mello's, pressing them back down again afterwards. With a slow groan he repeated the motion and worked up a smooth rhythm, rolling and thrusting his hips onto his pleased friend's. Pleasure took hold of his actions and he quickened his pace, riding Mello's hips like his life depended on it. He soon began to coo soft _oh's_ and _ah's_, the occasional _fuck_ slipping in each time the blonde's tip slid over his prostate.

Mello's body was almost _overwhelmed _with pleasure. Not only did he find Matt unbelievably sexy in this position, what with him thrusting himself onto a cock to satisfy his pure horniness and all, but he also felt _so much_ pleasure from it. He figured it was because he could simply lay there while Matt fucked both of them and he had no slight distraction of aching legs, arms, or back. Whatever the reason, though, it was really starting to take full effect. He began thrusting his hips up into Matt more firmly, his body rolling smoothly each time he did so. A slick shine of sweat coated his skin and pleasure wracked his body, each of his nerves feeling as if they were on fire. He'd come soon, and he was slightly pissed. He loved this _too much_ for it to be over so soon.

Matt whimpered shakily as he rocked his hips atop Mello's, his neck and upper chest red from the work he was doing, it traveling onto his cheeks slowly. He was also coated in a layer of sweat, a bead slowly trailing down his nose before dripping off onto Mello's chest below. With a shaky sigh he pressed his hips down to Mello's hilt, leaning all of his weight downwards onto it to get the maximum amount of penetration before grinding and rocking his hips back and fourth, trying to increase his pleasure for a moment before returning to his normal thrusts. After one particular thrust he inhaled sharply, pausing his movements to recover from the harsh shock of pleasure that cut through his stomach. _F-fuck…_ He bit onto his lip and kept the angle he was in, thrusting repeatedly and yelling out a few times in sheer bliss, his body shaking with pleasure. It only took a few firm thrusts against his prostate to cause him to lose it, his entire body tensing and becoming hot then cold again in an instant. He gave a strangled cry as he released himself against Mello's stomach, his legs shaking from the work he put them through. _Holy-fucking-hell._

Mello bit onto his lower lip as he watched his friend squirm with pleasure, the sight turning him on even more, if it was possible. He watched him through hazy eyes, his gaze jumping from Matt's erotic expression to their hips, watching himself slide in and out of his friend, then back to Matt's face. When the red head came he gasped in pleasure from Matt's tight walls closing in even tighter around him, it increasing his pleasure immensely and after a few more thrusts, he came within his friend as well. He continued to thrust, though, slowly until his orgasm completely faded and he lay motionless beneath the red head, his chest rising and falling with his labored breath. He took his hands off of Matt's hips and brought them up, running them through his own hair to get it out of his face and help him cool down. "Matt I fucking… God, that was…" he closed his eyes and relaxed himself, a soft grunt escaping when Matt pulled off.

Matt stayed atop the blonde's hips for a few minutes, also trying to calm down a bit before he eventually pulled up and off of the blonde's previous arousal. He too ran a hand through his hair, soon deciding to just lay down over Mello. _This cum is going to fucking dry on me again. _He thought to himself as he moved up the blonde's body, softly kissing his lips a few times. Though he figured it was true, he made no attempt to fix the situation and simply relaxed. "Hey, I think… I think I'm gonna take a nap. For an hour or something, not all night." He said softly, his eyes closed and his body tired from supporting himself above the blonde.

Mello nodded in response, wrapping his strong arms around the red head's slim form and sighing out slowly. "Okay. Goodnight…" he paused, resting one of his hands in the mess of Matt's hair and closing his eyes halfway. _I guess I'll try and sleep too… like hell I'm gonna get up right now anyways._

And with that thought he let his tired friend drift off into sleep. He'd need his energy later on when he decides to break the news to him that he wants a shower and that he'd have to help him do so. Not exactly take a shower with him, but he'd have to help him _get_ there. Oh well, they'll figure that out when it comes around.

**IIIIIIIIII**

**Ffffff. I hope this was enjoyable enough. XD. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter uploaded; I've been busy! D: But don't worry, I have a new list of activities that I'm going to put these two through in the future, so there will be many more chapters to come!**


	13. Don't Kill Him, Mello

Matt kicked the bathroom door closed behind him, his hands currently occupied as they held up his injured friend. Until a few minutes ago, he'd been encased in a comfortable post-sex induced slumber. But now… now he had to help Mello take a _shower_. With a soft sigh he helped Mello sit down on the edge of the bathtub, both of them clad in only boxers.

"I can do it by myself now Matt. I'll hold myself up." Mello assured, waving his hand to Matt casually, waiting for him to leave. He wanted to do _something_ on his own. He wasn't useless.

Matt cocked a brow, his expression otherwise unchanging. "Yeah, and what about when your leg gets tired because you've been standing on it for so long? Then you'll fall." He paused for a moment. "I think you should just take a bath."

The blonde rolled his eyes and looked away from his friend, staying silent for a moment. "Baths are so gay…" he said quietly.

The gamer furrowed his brow and stared at his friend. "So is fucking another guy, you know."

Mello frowned and flicked his eyes to meet Matt's. "Whatever Matt, I'll take a fucking bath. Now go away." He waved his hand at the red head again, refusing to move from his spot until he left.

Matt rubbed his face a bit with one of his hands and then walked to the bathroom door. He paused and then turned to look at the blonde. "Hey Mello." When Mello gave him a look he winked at him, leaving the room afterwards.

With a look of confusion, Mello shook his head and turned his attention to the bath. _What the fuck was that supposed to even mean. You're so weird._ He turned on the hot water first, turning the knob until it couldn't turn any longer before he turned on just enough cold water so that he wouldn't be burned. Once he'd achieved the desired temperature he stripped himself of his boxers, laying down one of the nearby towels along the floor in front of the bathtub afterwards. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew Matt was right. After so long of standing on one leg, his muscles would start to ache and he'd probably lose his balance. That meant… he'd have to take a _bath_.

In the living room, Matt was currently returning all of the couch cushions to their appropriate places on the couch. He knew that Mello just wants to prove that he wasn't useless and that he could still be independent even though he was momentarily handicapped. Though in all honesty, he didn't care that Mello wanted to shower by himself. He was _happy_, even. He didn't want to stand in the hot bathroom and hold Mello's hand while he showered… he wanted to play his Xbox and now was the _perfect_ time. He'd just have to pay attention enough incase Mello yelled for him…

Back in the bathroom, Mello was slowly easing himself down into the bath, small hisses of relaxation escaping his lips as the hot water washed over his nude skin. Baths were comfortable, he'd admit that much. "Mh…" he sighed out slowly as he finally lay his body down into the tub, the water peacefully lapping at his chin. He froze, though, when a thought suddenly occurred to him. _Should I have unwrapped my bandage?_ He paused for a moment before withdrawing his wounded leg from the depths of the tub, laying it carefully along the edge. _Well fuck… I think I ruined the bandages… maybe I should just take them off?_ He thought for a few minutes as he stared at his leg, trying to decide which would be the best answer. When he couldn't decide, he took a deep breath and yelled out for his friend.

"_Matt_!"

He waited, nothing happened.

"…Matt!" he called out again, letting out an annoyed grunt when he was obviously ignored. _Fuck Matt and his fucking Xbox. When I can walk again, I'm going to curb-stomp that piece of shit._ He thought as he sat up straight, water trailing down his body in smooth droplets as he angrily unwrapped his wound. Once finished, he threw the slightly bloodied cloth to the ground and shoved his leg back into the water, having to bite onto his lower lip to hold back a cry of pain as the hot water sloshed into his wound. He fell back into the water and kept his teeth against his lip as he forced his leg to stay beneath the water until he adjusted. _Oh my fucking God… hot water… fuck you._ He relaxed after a few agonizing minutes, releasing his lip from between his teeth and sighing out slowly. Now he could have a calm bath to clean himself up and spend time away from the idiotic red head.

Cleaning himself up… one of the reasons he wanted to bathe _alone._ He glanced around the bathroom for a razor, his eyes widening slightly when their gaze landed on the razor on the countertop that Matt had used a couple days ago. Looks like that one will have to suffice. With a grunt he carefully heaved himself out of the bathtub, balancing on one leg while he leaned over to the counter and dripped water all over the floor. Almost, almost—there. He picked up the razor and quickly got himself back into the tub, slightly less gracefully than before, and relaxed down into the water. Then, he gazed down at the short, dirty-blonde pubic hair that was growing in again along the lowest part of his stomach; it taunting and mocking him for being unable to remove the hair for good. Unlike Matt, Mello was conscious about the fact that pubic hair was _gross_ and because of the clothing he wore, his lower stomach was often exposed. Therefore, he was doing the world a _favor _by shaving off the unnecessary patch of hair that oh so stubbornly refused to stop growing. The only reason he didn't want the red head to see him doing it was because it was awkward. Matt had seen him in the nude on multiple occasions, obviously, and he knew that the blonde was bare. Mello, on the other hand, knew that his friend was _not. _Laziness is a terrible thing.

Mello found the bar of soap on one of the corners of the tub, pushing his hips upwards out of the water to lather up the hell-sent stubbles. Afterwards, he smoothly ran the razor along the area. He could do this quick, wash his hair, and then—fuck. A soft gasp sounded through the otherwise quiet room and Mello rubbed his thumb over the small cut that bled onto his skin. Fucking dull razors.

Within a few minutes he finished with the razor and set it aside, his next action being to wash his hair. He hadn't bathed since before he was shot and he felt a little too dirty for his liking. Not to mention the fact that because he was taking a bath, he was sitting in his own filth.

While Mello bathed and shaved, Matt sat hunched over on the couch with his fingers dancing over console buttons and his used-up cigarette dangling from his mouth. As his game merged into a short cinematic, which Matt had seen countless times, he took the time to remove the cigarette from his mouth and rub it out in an ashtray next to the ones that came before it. While the cinematic rolled on, his mind wandered. He stared at the ashtray as a new fantasy wafted into his mind.

_Shotguns… _

Not with marijuana though, of course. He'd only tried smoking that once, years ago, and his will to continue it ended quickly when the blonde had walked in on him and immediately _beat_ him for even thinking about doing such things. No, he wouldn't use pot smoke for this shotgun. Though… then it didn't really have a point. …Oh well, he wanted to do it anyways. It seemed sexy.

"Matt!"

The red head jumped when Mello's strong voice rang out through the apartment. He paused his game and rose to his feet, jogging towards the cracked bathroom door and tapping it before he entered. "Yeah?" He poked his head into the room and gazed at Mello in the bath. "Are you done?"

Mello nodded and sat up slowly, his hair wet and clinging to the sides of his face. "Yeah." He inhaled deeply and then slowly pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the tub, sliding his legs around the side and letting them rest softly on the floor. "Can you hand me a towel?"

Matt nodded and fetched one for him, tossing it over and then running a hand through his own hair slowly. "I'll go get some clothes for you."

Catching the towel, Mello nodded and began drying himself off. An unusual urge to kiss his friend washed over him and he quickly pushed it aside, rubbing the soft towel through his hair. He watched Matt leave the room and noticed a slight limp in his step, a slow smirk spreading across his face. He glanced down at his lap and then looked back towards the open door, continuing to dry his skin. That sex _was_ pretty good…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Roughly four hours later—_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Matt shifted slightly in the armchair, watching two people talking on TV. He'd only stopped playing his game about a half an hour ago and at some point between the bath and now, Mello had fallen asleep on the couch with a soft blanket and new bandages. He didn't blame him, though. It wasn't like there was much for him to do when he couldn't walk. Regardless of Mello's condition, though, Matt was currently more interested in the show he was watching. It was one of those dumb dating shows where a person was paired up with multiple people to decide which they liked more. Honestly, Matt thought it was pointless but this one… this was some weird _gay_ edition; which was the only reason he'd stopped to watch it. He'd never seen a gay one before and so far, it seemed funnier than the usual cocky guy and slutty girl. Besides, the dark-haired one was cute.

Matt propped his feet up on the coffee table and continued to watch. The dark-haired one was now taking the _overly_ gay one to their date, which was 'making ice cream sundaes'. How unrealistic. Though, he couldn't stop himself from watching. The one with the dark hair… his earrings… Matt wanted them. Matt wanted earrings. No, he wanted _gauges_. They just looked so fucking cool. Mello probably wouldn't like them, though. _Whatever. They're __**my**__ ears anyways. _ He thought as he popped a new cigarette into his mouth and lit it, watching as the two boys began to kiss on the show. _Wow, someone's a camera whore. Or just a whore._ He blew out a few puffs of smoke and thought more about the gauges. How would he even stretch piercings like that? Whatever, he'd look it up on his computer later. He glanced over at the sleeping blonde and blew a bit of his cigarette smoke towards him, gently twirling the end of the cigarette between his fingers. He watched Mello sleep for a few minutes before finally deciding that he should get food for them. He was getting hungry and lately they haven't been eating much. Though, he blamed that on their new found love for _cuddling_.

Before he allowed himself to think more on the subject, though, he forced himself to stand and put out his cigarette. He moved the remote so that it was within arm's reach of Mello and then made his way to the bedroom, changing into casual clothing, and then grabbing his keys to leave. He was half-tempted to take Mello's motorcycle but decided against it. If Mello were to ever find out that he did that… No, he didn't even want to think about that. So to avoid that, he would innocently drive his car into town, pick up some food for the both of them and then come home.

_Easy_, he thought.

It wasn't going to be that easy tonight, though.

Hours later, Matt returned home with the bags of food along with another bag that contained a piercing gun, a pair of jeans and a Tshirt, a box of chocolate bars, two packs of cigarettes and another bag that held supplies for the new pet fish that he'd bought. Yes, Mello was going to be _pissed._ Maybe he wouldn't notice…? The red head looked at the fluorescent fish that was swimming around in the bag. No, he would definitely notice. He glanced towards the couch and thought for a moment, just holding all of the things he'd bought. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to actually buy these things but… well, it was too late now. Hopefully the chocolate would ease Mello's anger a little bit.

Matt quietly tip-toed through the living room towards the bedroom, closing the door behind him once he'd made it in. Now, time to set up fishie's new home… Though, he wasn't quite sure _how_ to do that… but it shouldn't be too hard. He set the bag down very gently on the desk, propping it up against wall slightly so the fish could still move. _I hope Mello likes him at least… so he won't throw him out the window._ With a soft sigh, Matt pulled out the small tank and set it up, pouring in the rocks for the bottom before carrying it quietly to the bathroom. He smiled stupidly as he set it in the sink and began to fill it, watching the rocks fly around lazily in the water as the current hit them. When it was finished he shut the water off and carried it back into the bedroom, an excited expression painted on his face as he put in the little castle and hooked up the filter. Now… time to introduce his new friend to his home. He'd read once that you were supposed to put the bag in the water to let the fish adjust… but… he was impatient. So, against his better judgment, he simply poured the fish into the water and waited to see if it would convulse and die. When it didn't, he grinned even more. _Please like this fish Mello._

After he fed the new addition to the family and watched it swim around for a while, Matt forced himself away from the tank and walked back to the bags that he'd discarded on the bed, fishing through them for the chocolate. Once he'd found it he carried it, along with the food, out into the living room again. That way Mello could have it right when he woke up and it'd be a nice surprise before he told him about the fish. Maybe he would be less mad then. He hoped so.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**This chapter… is so random, lol. But I guess it gives a lot of sights for future activities? Yeah? xD I love all of you and your reviews! **


	14. Piercing

Mello awoke to the smell of food and the sound of the TV as they both wafted through the room. He shifted his body slightly as his eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the light in the room and landing on the guilty looking red head that sat in the armchair. Mello stared at him silently for a few moments before turning his attention to the food on the coffee table next to him. Mmh… Chinese food.

"Hey Matt."

Matt nearly jumped when he heard his friend's voice, quickly looking over to him and smiling innocently. "Yeah?"

"How come you aren't eating? And… how am I supposed to eat without plates or anything?" The blonde asked casually, watching Matt's movements carefully. Why was he so jumpy? What was he hiding?

Matt paused and stared at the boxes of food. "Uh… well, I was waiting for you to wake up? And… yeah, sorry I'll get plates." He said, breathing a soft laugh as he hopped up and walked to the kitchen.

Mello watched him go, thinking about how he was acting. _I bet he broke something and doesn't want to tell me._ He rolled onto his back slowly and waited for his friend to come back. When he saw him, he just stared. "So Matt… what's up?"

The red head froze briefly, glancing into Mello's cold eyes and quickly looking away as he sat down the plates and utensils. "Nothing…" _Fuck._

The skeptical blonde narrowed his eyes. "…Well, what did you break? Or do? You're acting pretty _guilty_, you know."

Matt inhaled slightly and looked at Mello, trying to come up with some excuse. _No… no, fuck. He'll know if I'm lying._ "I uh… I didn't break anything." He assured, shaking his head and opening one of the boxes of food. "I… I bought some stuff?" he said, giving Mello a nervous smile.

Awesome. Their food money is going to more of Matt's stupid wants. He probably bought ten Xbox games or something. "What did you buy?" he asked, a hint of venom on his lips.

"Just… some stuff."

"What _kind_ of stuff, Matt."

The defeated red head sighed and sat on the armchair with his plate of food in his lap, his eyes refusing to meet Mello's. "Uh… just… well food and some clothes…"

Mello watched Matt's actions, shaking his head softly. "That's not all, Matt. What else did you buy?"

Matt tentatively ate a bit of his food, his eyes cast down. "A… piercing gun and a fish."

A piercing gun and a fish. That statement confused Mello more than almost anything he'd ever heard before. First, _why_? Second, what was Matt piercing? He just stared at his friend for a moment as he tried to think of the correct response. After a few moments of complete silence, Mello drew in a deep breath and asked the question. "Why?"

Matt had his eyes closed, waiting for Mello to yell or throw something. When it didn't come, he was honestly surprised and looked directly at the blonde. Mello had been _very_ nice to him lately… "Well… I went to get food, right? And… well I was watching TV earlier and it made me want gauges… so… I went to the mall and got the gun. I guess I kinda… got distracted by other shops… and stuff…"

With a disapproving stare, Mello thought about what his friend had just told him. He started to feel his anger build up within him and briefly thought about throwing his fork at the other or yell at him, but forced the thoughts away and remained calm. "You said… you bought clothes too?" he worked out, a shaky tone of anger lingering in his words.

Carefully, Matt answered; "Yeah. A shirt and jeans."

"Show them to me."

Matt winced slightly at the sound of the blonde's voice and then nodded and quickly walked off to the bedroom, coming back moments later with the bag in his hand.

The first thing Mello noticed about what his friend was holding in his hand was that it was a _Hot Topic_ bag. That meant two terrible things; the first being that whatever Matt had bought had been very _expensive_ and the second being that it was probably extremely _gay_ looking. When Matt pulled out the shirt and explained it, he quickly studied it and nodded slightly. Just a simple band shirt; one that he knew Matt liked a whole lot. He'd let that pass. The jeans he pulled out, though… they looked very, _very_ tight. Definitely not Matt's usual attire and in all honesty, they looked like jeans that Mello'd wear; considering they looked as tight as his own leather jeans. Wait—skinny-jeans, piercing gun…

"Matt. I swear to God, if you're going into some fucking scene-fag stage I'm—"

"No! No I'm not doing anything like that." The red head quickly assured, waving his hands in front of him a bit. "They're not as tight as they look, I promise."

"Matt, those things are gonna cram your junk so fucking close to your body that you won't be able to get a boner _ever again_."

With a soft noise, Matt blinked at him. "And your jeans _won't?_" he asked defensively, raising his brows. Not the best of his ideas.

A soft fire flared behind the blonde's eyes as he stared into his friend. "No, they _won't_. Besides, leather _has_ to be tight otherwise you'd look like a fucking _idiot_ and _I_ look _good_ in leather, _Matt_."

Matt listened as the blonde tried to defend his choice in pants, his expression remaining apathetic the entire time. He'd heard all of this before. "Okay, okay. _Sorry_." He rolled his eyes slightly and put the clothing back into the bag. Inside, he was a bit disappointed that Mello hadn't enjoyed the clothing. Not that he was really expecting him to applaud him or anything… oh well.

Mello watched his friend in silence, a frown painted on his face. _Idiot_. Mello wouldn't let his mind linger on it too long, but he knew he'd probably like the way Matt looked in the pants. More like Matt's ass, actually.

"…what else did you get? A Piercing gun and a fish?" the blonde asked, trying to tear away the suffocating silence that hung in the room.

Matt kept his eyes away from the other, though nodding at his question. What, was he going to mock him for that too?

"Are you going to pierce your ears?"

"I was thinking about it… to get gauges eventually…"

The blonde kept his gaze on his friend who remained facing away from him. Gauges, huh. That could be kind of hot. Though… he did like Matt's cute, soft ears…

"Okay. That sounds cool."

The red head looked over to his friend, raising his brows in surprise. He actually… liked the idea? "Really?"

"Yeah, sure." Mello shrugged and smiled softly, trying to ease the tension between them. Besides, he didn't like the way Matt looked whenever he was all upset.

Matt smiled a bit broader and shook bangs away from his face. "Okay. Oh, and I'll show you the fish like… later. He's in the bedroom."

Mello smiled. He couldn't help but find the childish expression Matt gained each time he talked about the fish to be absolutely adorable. It made him not care about the fact that his idiot friend had probably spent around $100 today on things that they didn't need and that now he'd have to listen to a fish tank bubble and filter all night. That expression… that face made it all okay.

"Okay… hey. Come sit by me." He said with a gentle smile, shifting on the couch so that his legs made room for the red head and he was sitting upright.

Matt paused for a moment. Was this a trick to get him closer so that he could punch him? He tentatively moved closer to the blonde and sat down next to him, smiling over at him softly. He paused to think for a few seconds as his eyes trailed over the blonde. They were closer, right? He was allowed to cuddle on him, right? He held his breath and flopped onto Mello casually, leaning against the other's side with his head resting on his strong shoulder and then moved one of his calloused hands to rest gently atop the blonde's smooth forearm.

With a brief look of confusion, Mello froze in his place. _He's just leaning on you. It's… cute…_ He let a smile grace his lips and moved his arm so that his palm would rest within the red head's, holding onto his hand softly. Afterwards, he turned his head to the side and gently kissed the top of Matt's head, letting himself relax against the other's warm body. He let them stay in that position for a while as they watched TV, it taking all of his will power to break the comfortable silence.

"Matt, did you wanna pierce your ears tonight?"

The red head in question looked up at the other, raising his brows softly. "Sure. You wanna help me?"

Mello shrugged softly at the suggestion. "Yeah, sure." If it allowed him to touch his friend's soft, delicate ears one last time before they were forever ruined by metal, then of _course_ he'd want to help. "Go get the gun and we can do it."

Matt quickly complied and fetched the piercing gun from the bag next to them, handing the package to the blonde and turning to face him a bit more. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Nope." Mello mumbled as he read over the directions on the back. Seemed easy enough… "You know Matt; you probably could have done this at the mall for like fifteen bucks."

The gamer paused and then shrugged, watching Mello open the case and take out the gun. "Yeah probably… but that would have been weird. So I just bought this."

Mello glanced at his friend, rolling his eyes slightly and then turning his attention back to the gun in his hands. Matt was always so bothered by anything that came even close to being outside of his comfort zone. Of _course_ he wouldn't have wanted some woman piercing his ears for him. No, that'd be too _easy_.

Once he had an earring installed into the gun he turned his attention back to his friend. "Okay, c'mere." He held out one of his hands to the red head, gently taking his jaw between his fingers and brushing the soft red hair behind his perfect ear. He positioned the gun over his earlobe and inhaled deeply. "Ready? One… two… three." On the third count he squeezed the gun, a soft click sounding as the metal piercing was driven through Matt's soft flesh.

Matt breathed out slowly, smiling a bit to himself. _That wasn't so bad. It didn't even hurt._ He thought pleasantly to himself as he gently touched the new addition to his ear, watching Mello load in the second piercing to the gun. "How's it look?"

The blonde glanced up to his friend's ear, taking in the sight before looking back down to the gun. "Pretty gay." He smiled jokingly and looked up to Matt again, pushing away a few strands of blonde hair that had stuck to the corner of his mouth. "I'm sure the gauges will look pretty badass though." _I gotta give him hope. That way he stays happy._

With a soft smile, Matt slowly turned the piercing in the new hole. "You think so?"

"Sure." He shifted closer to the red head and mimicked what he'd done earlier, positioning the gun carefully and then clicking it closed after the third count. "Now lemme see." He said with a subtly playful smile, holding Matt's head between his hands and looking at both of his ears. "They look pretty good!"

Matt just looked at his friend as he was examined, unable to will away the smile on his face. It was times like these, oddly enough, that he was reminded of his 'childhood' back in the orphanage. Back when the two of them were, for the most part, uncaring and just enjoyed themselves… when Mello would come into his room late at night just because he was bored and didn't feel like sleeping. Matt missed those times. Though… not to say that he didn't enjoy their _current_ time. "Do you want to pierce your ears too?"

"Hell no I don't." Mello said with a laugh, pulling his hands back to rest in his lap as he looked Matt over. "I'll leave that faggotry to you."

With a soft laugh, Matt smiled at his counterpart. It secretly amused him how _anti-gay_ Mello acted. He'd never convince anyone, though, taking his clothing into account and the fact that he's slept with a guy on more than one occasion. Ah well, he'd just continue not to notice.

For now, though, he'd eat his Chinese food and relax with his gorgeous lover. Lover… could he consider Mello that? No… no, for now, he'd keep calling him 'friend'.

A very _good_ friend.

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

**I'm sorry this took so long- Busy. Anywho! Kind of a boring chapter, but the upcoming ones will be more eventful. Promise! Also, I almost made the future of this fic veer off into Mpreg LOL. You're so lucky I didn't. (unless you want Mpreg? Lolol)**


	15. Music and the Supernatural

_This chapter and the future ones take place a few weeks after Mello's injury. He is now able to walk again. Poorly, though._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Matt laughed quietly as Mello tried to follow him down the sidewalk. He turned his head to cast his gaze over his shoulder at the blonde, slowing down his pace so that the temporary cripple could catch up. It was odd to see Mello limp and wobble around, considering he usually had such a powerful look to him. _Not now, he doesn't. I could push him over and he couldn't even stop me._ He thought cheerily.

"Where's your catwalk strut, Mellsy? I thought you said you could _own_ this street." Matt sang out, turning himself around to walk backwards so he could face Mello when he talked to him.

The blonde shot a small glare at his friend, momentarily holding onto the pole of a streetlight as he wobbled past it. "Shut the fuck up! I told you, it's hard to walk! Not to mention I look like a fucking idiot!" He shouted. His entire leg felt like Jell-O and trying to walk was very awkward and unusual to him.

Matt grinned and sang out teasingly—and poorly, I might add—as he held out his hands theatrically;

"_I won't cry for you_

_I won't crucify the things you do…"_

Mello deadpanned and stood where he was for a brief moment. "Matt, I am surprised every day at how fucking _gay_ you really are." He called out as he continued to follow the red head, a smile playing at his lips.

With a soft laugh, Matt pushed up his goggles to scratch one of his eyes. "You shouldn't be so surprised if I display it every day." He retorted playfully, narrowly avoiding a post box.

Mello shook his head and smiled, continuing to limp after his friend. He would have preferred taking Matt's _car_ to the pizzeria, but _no._ Matt insists that it's important for him to _walk_ so he can get strength in his leg back. Fuck Matt and his knowledge of injuries.

"Good job walking, dumbass."

The gamer raised his brows, a laugh escaping his throat as he looked over the other. "Me? Look who's talking!"

"At least _I'm_ not running into things like an idiot. You're the reason people hate gays."

At the last comment, Matt laughed a bit louder. He'd admit, Mello was funny _sometimes_. With a quiet yawn he pressed the button for the crosswalk and waited for the light to change, turning his attention to the blonde who was adjusting the small bandage over one of his wounds. A soft breeze floated through the area, causing their clothes and hair to ruffle slightly. It was a nice change to the sticky hot weather that had been going on lately.

Mello smoothed down one of the edges of the bandage and poked where the fading hole resided. It didn't hurt much anymore to the touch, but walking with it was still a bit uncomfortable. Once he'd finished messing with his injury, like Matt had told him countless times _not_ to do, he pulled down the end of his black cargo shorts to its appropriate place to hang just above the bandage. He then pulled down his white tank top so that it was no longer riding up his back from having been bent over. When he was done, he looked at Matt.

"How are those goggles not making your face hot?"

The red head blinked at the question and then shrugged. "They are actually." He breathed a laugh and pushed them up off of his face so that they rest in his hair, moving his hand to wipe away the sweat around his eyes afterwards.

Mello watched his friend and snorted softly. "You should invest in _sunglasses_."

"Sunglasses don't look as cool though."

"I'm sure you can find yellow-tinted sunglasses somewhere, Matt. Besides, if you wear sunglasses, you'll look like less of a loser."

Matt pursed his lips slightly and ignored the comment, quickly walking across the street when the sign signaled for him to do so. "C'mon Mello, hobble across the road before you're run over."

The blonde made a soft noise as he quickly limped across the asphalt, occasionally glancing to the side as a few cars slowed to a stop next to him. _I hate this. I hate this. I fucking hate this; I look so retarded._ He thought, being slightly embarrassed of his current situation. When he made it across to the sidewalk, he slowed down his pace to a more comfortable one and walked along with Matt.

After another ten minutes or so of walking and casual talking, the two of them arrived at the pizzeria. Matt led them into the pleasantly dim restaurant and found them a seat in a booth, around the corner and away from the majority of the other diners. They usually sat away from others because of Mello's staring habit and his paranoia that people were always watching him. This, in turn, caused him to stare back if he ever caught someone. Sitting away from other people just made it easier on the both of them.

"Do you want to share a pizza or each get something or…?"

Matt looked up at the suggestion and thought for a moment, turning his head back down to scan through the menu to try and help his decision. "Hmm…" he verbally mused, turning one of the pages. "I don't really care. Whatever you wanna do." He shrugged, ordering his drink once the waiter came around.

Mello ordered his drink as well, relaxing back into the comfort of the booth as he looked over his menu. After a few moments he pointed to one of the options. "Let's just share this pizza. It's big."

"Sounds good to me."

With a soft breath, Mello messed a hand through his hair, working his fingers through a few small tangles. This place always reminded him of a part of his old mafia headquarters… it was so dim and creaky and—

"Oh, yes, we want this." He explained as he pointed to their choice on the menu, the waiter having surprised him slightly out of his thoughts. He noticed that their drinks had been placed down and when he was finished ordering he took a sip from his own.

Once the waiter had left, Matt raised a brow at the blonde. "You okay? You kinda… spaced out there." He said with a laugh, drinking from his own glass. He wasn't sure why he'd even asked that; Mello stared all the time.

The blonde turned his attention to Matt, smiling a bit as the thoughts came back to him. "Oh… nothing. This place reminds me of the mafia. There was a room in the headquarters that looked kind of like this… We used it for selling drugs and other black-market things." He said, his gaze trailing to land on nothing in particular while his fingertip ran up and down along the edge of his glass, looking lost in memory. "It didn't smell like pizza though…" he thought aloud, his voice trailing off in the end.

Matt paused and then laughed a bit. "Thanks, that's… pleasant. I'm never going to be able to look at _this_ place the same ever again." He laughed again and pulled his phone from his pocket, checking the time before sliding it back into its place. Almost three o'clock. Plenty of time to eat and then pick up a movie before the shop closed.

Mello shrugged and smiled at his friend, taking a long drink from his glass. _Not only you, Matt._ There was never a time when Mello could look at this place and _not_ think of the mafia. All the things he'd done and people he'd killed… He wouldn't tell Matt those things though. It wasn't for the red head to know and in all honesty, Mello often wished he could forget some of it. Like the time he was pressured into doing PCP… Like _hell_ he was ever going to do any kind of drug again after that.

The red head watched his friend, curious as to what was going on inside his head. He wanted to ask Mello what the mafia was like, but… he knew it brought up mixed feelings. He'd tried talking about it twice before; the first response being anger and the second being complete avoidance. So when his urge arose again, he decided against the questions and tried to come up with another topic to converse on.

"Did you have any ideas for what kind of movie you wanted to get?"

The blonde blinked and locked his eyes with his friend's. "I dunno, what were you thinking?"

Matt smiled subtly to himself and sipped his drink. "Something with ghosts or demons."

Mello gripped his glass and widened his eyes a fraction. _You bitch._ "Why not like… a psycho killer or something?"

"Because I _live_ with one. It's not that exciting."

Mello breathed a quiet laugh and adverted his gaze to his drink.

With a satisfied smirk, Matt played with the salt shaker a bit, watching it as twirling it around in his fingers. "So… a haunted or possession movie sounds good to you?" He raised a brow and tossed the shaker up, looking up at Mello and catching it with one hand as his smirk grew wider.

The blonde kept his eyes on his drink. That atheist bastard _knew_ his religious ties with the supernatural and how the thought of ghosts and such was one of the few things that actually _freaked_ him out. After a seemingly long moment of silence, his eyes returned to his friend's. "I hate you."

"So is that a yes?"

"Would you accept if I said no?"

"…No."

"Exactly. So get your goddamn ghost movie so that I'll have to hold my piss all night because being alone in the bathroom will freak me out."

Matt grinned in triumph, relaxing back into the booth and nodding a thanks to the waiter when their pizza was set down on the table. "Don't worry Mello; I'll hold your hand during the movie so you won't cry." He said with a wink, leaning forewords to pick up one of the little plates and get a slice of pizza for himself.

"You shut the fuck up. I won't _cry_." He retorted, grabbing some of the pizza for himself as well. "You're just a douche and like to pick the one thing I'm afraid of."

"Only _one_ thing, huh?" The gamer said, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes Matt. You only need to know about one of them. Because you're a jackass."

Matt just smiled and shrugged. "I'm sure one day I'll eventually figure out another one." He flashed his toothy grin, his good-looking features accentuated in the low light of the pizzeria. For some reason he felt exceptionally… _good_ today. Perhaps it was because he knew he could outrun Mello and have an actual reason to tease him. Or maybe it was because he loved pizza and horror movies… who know? Matt didn't. All he knew what that today was good, for whatever reason it may be.

As the blonde ate his food and enjoyed himself, he couldn't help but notice Matt's devious smile. Why did he look so… happy? It was odd, actually. Usually the red head was apathetic or sad looking. Well, not exactly _sad_. His _neutral_ expression, Mello decided, resembled sad. So seeing him look so cheery and full of life was rare and to be truthful, Mello rather enjoyed it. Though, if he seemed to be in such a good mood… maybe he could get the red head to finally play his keyboard for him before they watched the movie… It was the least he could do anyways, right? Matt _knew_ he didn't like those kinds of movies…

"This is pretty good, huh?"

Mello focused at the sound of his friend's voice and then nodded in agreement. "Yeah it is. If we don't eat it all we should bring it back home with us." He suggested as he bit down onto his piece, quickly letting it go again when it burned his tongue. _Hot. Hot. Hot hot hot._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

With a careful eye, Matt scanned through the movie titles on the shelf. He wanted to find one that actually sounded _scary_. One that would make Mello scream. "Hey, how about Paranormal Activity and Paranormal Activity II?" He asked, looking over at his friend who was looking through movies in a different section.

Mello glanced over and frowned slightly. "You said only one! Besides, fuck those movies! They're real, Matt. That shit actually happens."

Matt held a movie in each hand, taking a moment to let what Mello said sink in. Perfect. "It's just a demon Mello." He said with a smile, walking the movies to the front of the store to rent them. He ignored the blonde's cries of protest; this would be too fun to pass up. Besides, he'd been wanting to see them for a while now anyways.

Once everything had been paid for and they'd begun their journey back to their apartment, Mello prepared to launch his counterattack on the red head.

"…Hey Matty?"

_Oh God. He only calls me that when he's got an idea that I won't like._ Matt looked over at Mello with an expressionless face. "What is it."

"You never played your keyboard for me, you know…"

The red head furrowed his brow slightly and then sighed out. "Mello, I'm really not that good anymore…" he tried to reason, breathing a little laugh. "I wouldn't even really be worth it."

"Matt oh my God grow some balls and just play it."

The red head grunted in discomfort and rubbed his free hand over his face, taking a moment to decide. He did kind of want to see how well he could actually play still… and who knows, maybe it would be fun? He'd be better than Mello at something… heh.

"Fine. Fine, okay, I'll play it when we get home."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Mello watched as the red head set up his keyboard across the room. He was actually excited to hear him play, considering he'd never seen Matt do much of anything other than smoke and play video games. Secretly, he also hoped that Matt would be really good. _Playing the piano, Matt… how cute._

With an annoyed grunt, Matt pulled the cigarette from his mouth and stood over the keyboard, trying to figure out why it wasn't standing properly. _So fucking wobbly… both sides are extended all the way too._ He let an exasperated sigh escape his lips and put the cigarette back in its place, breathing the smoke in deeply as he simply shoved a few CD cases—which he'd picked up from the nearby end table—under one of the feet. Afterwards, he gently tried to rock the keyboard, a smile of satisfaction spreading across his face when it stayed stationary. _Finally._

"Okay… ready?" He asked, going into the kitchen and taking one of the dining chairs, bringing it into the living room so that he could sit down in front of the keyboard.

"_Woooooo_~" Mello cheered from the couch, throwing his arms up into the air with mock enthusiasm. "_Go Maaaattt~"_

The red head rolled his eyes and then smiled, holding his hand out towards Mello a bit as he took his cigarette from his lips. "Hand me that ashtray." He waited and when the metal met his fingers, he pulled it close and rest his cigarette down into one of the nooks. _Okay… what to play…_ A small smirk tempted to show on the corners of his mouth as he thought of a song. He breathed in deeply and then began playing a pathetically simple little tune, plinking his fingers across the keys. He continued for a few seconds before singing out in his deep, smoke-raspy voice;

"_I'm s-i-c-k of my meaningless life—_

_Where c-h-a-n-c-e-s pass me by,_

_It's r-e-a-l-i-t-y…"_

Mello felt a flutter of excitement flicker through him when Matt got ready to play—only to have it be destroyed a moment later by the painfully simple song that came out. Not to mention the lyrics. _Is this real. Honestly Matt what is—what the fuck is this song._ He continued to listen, his face contorting into a look of confusion as it became obvious that the entire song was the same way.

"…_Mr. c-o-o-l at all the shows,_

_Your a-t-t-i-t-u-d-e is old_

_It's r-e-a-l-i-t-y…_

_And you might ask why—_

_Nothing's ever how it seems_

_I think I knew more when I was thirteen—_

_When did life get so real?"_

The blonde just stared, listening to the song. Did Matt… write this song? Or was he playing some other person's song? It was starting to depress him, really. Though, he let Matt continue, listening as Matt's singing became slightly more intense for a moment and then died down, the music slowing and becoming quieter. Was he finish—

"_NA NA NA NA NA NA NA—"_

"Matt! Stop, oh my God" Mello called out, laughing a bit at the red head's sudden overly loud outburst.

Matt jumped slightly at the sudden sound of his friend's voice, stopping his singing and playing. He stared for a few seconds before laughing loudly and leaning back a bit from the keys. He didn't think Mello'd actually let him play almost the whole song. He figured he'd have been stopped after the first verse, which is why he'd chosen to play it in the first place.

"What did you not like it?" He asked, laughing more.

The blonde laughed as well, shaking his head a bit. "I wasn't really expecting something like that… something more… upbeat, I don't know."

Matt grinned and stretched upwards, a few laughs escaping his chest. "Yeah I know, I only played that for laughs." He brought his hand down and used it to bring his cigarette to his lips again, taking a few puffs before setting it down again as the smoke drifted slowly out of his mouth and nose. "I'll play something for real now."

Mello nodded and relaxed back into the couch, smiling as he watched his friend prepare himself. Even though he'd sung a slightly depressing song beforehand, Mello liked his singing voice. It wasn't the classic 'good' singing voice. It was actually pretty bad; though bad enough that it sounded good. Scratchy and deep, sometimes wavering… he liked it.

The gamer inhaled deeply, thinking of the song he'd chosen for a moment before he began stroking the keys, the sound coming from them being quite nice compared to his previous display. The tune was now soft and it flowed smoothly, Matt's good-bad singing soon joining the melody to make up an entirely different song. This song Mello enjoyed.

Maybe if he asked nicely, Matt would play a couple more. Then he could push off the movie for longer and longer.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I won't lie, I liked this chapter. xD But ffff sorry about the Lady Gaga song reference there in the beginning, LOL. I've been listening to it a lot lately and couldn't help myself. I don't really know why Matt would have been listening to Lady Gaga. Maybe he just happened to overhear it… Speaking of songs, though, I used two in this chapter (including Lady Gaga's) so incase anyone's like me and likes to hear songs they read in fics ( _ ), I'll post links to them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

"**Bloody Mary" by Lady Gaga: ****http : /pl. st/s/1693467153**

**The song Matt sang first, "Moceanu" by Bayside: ****http : /pl. st/s/813831185**

**(remove all spaces)**


	16. Pancakes

Mello shifted on the couch, pulling two of the nearby pillows closer to himself as he pulled his feet up onto the couch, curling them a bit close to his body. "Can we have at least _one_ light on?" He asked, looking over to Matt who was currently shutting out all the lights.

"Nope." The red head responded immediately, smiling once every light in the apartment had been turned off. Afterwards he closed the blinds over the windows, the only light illuminating the room now coming from the TV, which currently displayed the menu screen of the movie. After he'd finished all of the preparations he flopped down onto the couch next to the blonde, satisfied. "Ready?"

"No. Fuck you Matt." Mello retorted, leaning against one of the pillows casually while the other lay next to him, trying to look calm and casual.

Matt grinned to himself as he picked up the remote, hitting the button to start the movie. He then looked over at his friend. _He is so unhappy right now._ He thought with a smile, quietly snaking his hand over to the blonde's and taking hold of it gently. His smile widened when Mello didn't pull away from his touch. Slowly he rubbed his fingers over the skin, trying to soothe him a bit. He'd give Mello a hard time for sure, but he wouldn't be a complete dick.

Mello glanced at his hand when he felt Matt's touch, briefly thinking about pulling his hand away just to spite the other, but decided against it and moved his hand further into the red head's. _I should have never told him that I believed in ghosts._ He thought to himself as the movie began, watching the camera wobble around and the two characters talk about needless things. So far it was pretty boring; no ghosts or demons or anything. Hopefully it'd stay that way…

"Mhh…"

Matt glanced over at the blonde, his smile still in place from earlier. Personally, Matt wasn't fretting too much about this movie. He'd watched plenty of those 'ghost hunter' shows on TV and he'd heard that these movies are basically the same thing, so if those weren't that bad… this shouldn't be either. Though… over the years, Matt had learned that Mello was _weird_. So because of that… he probably would think the movies were scary.

As the movie went on and on, Mello sunk further and further into the couch. Along with holding onto Matt's hand, the blonde was now leaning against him with his body nestled comfortably between one of the pillows he was holding and Matt's shoulder. He wasn't hiding his eyes, though. He kept them focused on what was happening on the screen, making sure not to miss any detail.

"She is so possessed."

Matt looked over at the blonde for a moment and then back to the screen, watching the woman stand in place and stare. "Probably."

Mello made a bit of a face and curled up slightly more, watching the movie go on. _That guy is so fucking stupid. You don't challenge a demon. You are all going to fucking die._ He glanced at Matt. _He would probably do that if we had a demon in the house. "Oh I'm atheist; demons aren't real so I can say whatever I want." Stupid fucking idiot. We would definitely die._

The movie began to wind down to the finish and Matt was grinning like an idiot. He'd heard that the end was the "scariest part" and he honestly couldn't wait to see Mello reaction. _Please be something ridiculous… please. _He thought happily, feeling Mello's hand hold onto his own a bit tighter as an array of sounds came from the TV, along with screams and then followed by silence.

When the guy of the story flew into the camera, dead, Matt was expecting Mello to have jumped. He wasn't expecting, though, to feel the familiar hard fist crash into his chest.

"AH—" he coughed, looking at Mello with wide, confused eyes as he put his free hand on his chest. "What the fuck was that?"

Mello continued to watch the screen, his fist still clenched and rising up a tiny bit as the woman walked into view. He watched until it faded to black and then turned to look at Matt, laughing a bit when he remembered that he'd punched him. "I guess it was a reflex. Sorry." 

"Your reflex to a movie was to _punch_ me?"

Mello laughed a bit, his body still pressed close to the other's. "I guess so. You were the closest thing to punch." He shrugged, relaxing his fist and lying it down in his lap. His body slowly relaxed but he didn't dare move from his spot. If he got up, demons would get him.

Matt stared at his friend, rubbing the sore spot on his chest. The worst part about being punched by Mello… is that the blonde often forgets just how _strong_ he is. The new bruise he's sure to have will prove that. Regardless, though, they had another movie to watch.

"Ready for the next one?"

Mello glanced at his friend, his expression deadpanning. "Let's not watch that one."

"Oh no, we're watching it. Or at least _I_ am. You can sit here and hide your eyes." He tugged his arm away from the blonde and stood, going to trade the first movie for the second. He knew Mello wouldn't be able to hold back his curiosity from just listening to the movie and he'd eventually watch it.

Mello grumbled and curled up even further on the couch, watching Matt set up the second movie. This one was supposed to be worse than the first… and he wasn't excited.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"C'mon Mello, time for bed." Matt chirped with a smile, trying to coax his friend off of the couch. Mello, however, just stared him down and stayed put.

"I really don't feel like going into a dark bedroom right now. Not when I know you're going to be inviting demons into it."

Matt furrowed his brow a bit and laughed. "I'm not going to be inviting anything." He smiled and jogged off to the bedroom, turning on the light inside as well as the light in the hall. Afterwards, he walked back to Mello and looked him over. "And now the lights are on, so it's not even dark."

When he saw Matt approach him again, he looked around him towards the bedroom, seeing that the lights were in fact on. He paused for a moment and then grunted, standing up from the couch and quickly walking to the confines of the bedroom, crawling onto the bed afterwards and waiting for Matt to join him.

Matt watched him go, a sly smirk spreading across his face as an idea popped into his mind. No… no he couldn't pass this up. It was the _perfect_ opportunity. He waited until he heard the creaks of the boarding of the bed, knowing that Mello had situated himself. He then drew in a deep breath and screamed out, lacing fear and surprise into his voice. "FUCK! Fuck Mello what the fuck is that?"

Mello sat quietly on the bed, waiting. He wasn't quiet though when he heard Matt's cries, it startling him and causing him to yell out a bit in surprise.

"Goddamnit Matt fuck you! You suck so fucking much!" he yelled out afterwards, throwing a pillow angrily towards the door. Matt just _had_ to be an ass and scare him. He frowned and moved back on the bed to lean back against the headboard, his frown growing larger as he heard Matt's happy laughter echo through the living room. Stupid jerk.

Matt shook with laughter, stumbling towards the bedroom as he heard Mello's anger. "Chill out… it was a _little_ funny, you have to admit." He grinned at the other as he closed the door, moving over to the bed afterwards and sitting down on the edge.

With a disapproving expression, Mello just looked at him, completely ignoring the statement. After a moment he undid his pants and slipped them off, sitting in only boxers and his top. "Shut up."

Matt snorted a little laugh and undressed as well, stretching out afterwards and crawling onto the bed towards the blonde. He pulled back the blankets and sighed out, sliding beneath them and curling up.

With a pause, the blonde furrowed his brow. "No. You're sleeping _with_ me tonight. You can't expect me to watch those movies and then lay in bed alone, waiting for demons to drag me away." He smiled a bit, moving beneath the covers next to the red head and sliding over to nestle against him. He then wrapped his strong arms around his middle, nuzzling into his upper back and neck slightly. "Mh…"

Matt smiled as well and leaned back into the blonde's embrace, one of his hands finding its way to rest atop Mello's. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, his body fitting each curve of the other's perfectly as he relaxed against him. "Mello... if you get dragged away tonight, just yell really loud and I might save you." He smiled playfully, his eyes closed.

The blonde breathed a laugh and kissed the back of his friend's head, holding him a bit tighter. "You might?" He smiled a bit more and breathed out slowly, his nose buried in Matt's thick hair. "I'll try not to get dragged away then…" he nodded, slowly giving in to the urges of sleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next morning, Matt awoke to the soft sounds of Mello's voice, along with a comfortable pressure on his chest. He fluttered his eyes open and was greeted with the sight of said blonde's soft face hovering a bit over his own, looking down at him.

"Get up. Matt… c'mon."

He blinked a bit in confusion before closing his eyes and stretching, his breath coming out in a slow sigh. "Mhh… what for?" He asked with a groggy tone, looking up at his friend lazily. As he breathed in, he smelled the aroma of coffee as it wafted though the room, as well as pancakes and bacon. "…Mello, did you actually cook food?"

The blonde shrugged, his hands pressed on Matt's broad chest with his body leaning over the other's, propped on his knees with one knee resting between the gamer's legs. "I tried. I really suck though." He said with a laugh, dipping his head down to softly peck the red head's lips, moving up and off of the bed afterwards. He stretched upwards with a sigh, his shirt riding up slightly as he does so to show off his lower stomach and hip bones. "Come eat some of it before it's cold and sucks even more."

Matt groaned a bit and sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He waved a hand at the other, mumbling to him that he was coming. After a moment he stood up and stretched, his back cracking a few times in the process. "Okay… okay I'm coming." He smiled and walked out of the room with the blonde, sitting down at the table once they entered the kitchen.

Mello went over to the counter and began putting things onto a plate for his friend, setting it down in front of him afterwards and then making a plate for himself. "I haven't eaten any yet so I don't know how bad it is yet." He laughed a bit, sitting down in the chair next to Matt.

"I can't cook either, it's fine." Matt laughed and prodded at his pancake a bit before taking a bite. _A little dry… but not bad._ He glanced over at Mello and smiled, nodding slightly. "They're good." He assured, eating more of the food. Honestly, the food in general was better than waking up and eating cereal or something. He wasn't going to complain… what if this gave him confidence to cook more often? Then he wouldn't have to do _anything_. That sounded good to him. "I like it a lot."

After a slightly surprised look, Mello smiled and breathed a laugh. "Oh. Thanks." He ate a bit of the food himself, looking down at it as he did so. It wasn't that great, but it wasn't bad enough to stop eating it. _I guess this means breakfast was a success. Maybe—_

"Hey Mello, I have something to tell you. It's important."

The blonde looked over at him with a questioning face, raising a brow. "…yeah?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**This chapter was terrible. I'm sorry Dx. I had a lot of writer's block with this one, haha. But! I think it'll be better from now on and I'll try not to have anymore multiple week long breaks, xDD. (still sorry about that!)**

**Hope you enjoyed this one at least slightly xD.**


	17. Tackled

"_Hey Mello, I have something to tell you. It's important."  
><em>

_The blonde looked over at him with a questioning face, raising a brow. "…yeah?"_

**IIIII**

Matt took in a slow, deep breath. "Well…" He made a slight facial expression and then let out a fairly large burp, just smiling at Mello afterwards with an amused expression.

Mello stared at his friend with a less than amused expression, staying silent for a few seconds. Without saying anything he comically slapped Matt's fork from his hand, causing bits of pancake to scatter over his lap as the fork dropped onto the ground. "Pick that up." He said, smiling and then laughing afterwards.

Matt made a surprised noise as the fork was knocked out of his hands, ungracefully trying to catch it as it fell to the floor. When he failed, he laughed as well and bent over to pick it up, only to have it accidentally hit the edge of the table as he brought it up, the hit causing the fork to fall from his fingers yet again and clang onto the tile floor. "Oh my God." He laughed and leaned down to pick it up.

As Mello watched his friend struggle with the fork, he laughed a bit loudly. "Matt, you are so bad. Just really, really bad." He laughed again, propping his chin in his palm while his elbow rest atop the surface of the table. "Are you gonna be okay now? You have a firm grip on the fork, right?"

Matt laughed and nodded, brushing some dust off of the end. "Yeah I think I'm good." He smiled to himself and attempted to take a bite, glancing over at Mello suspiciously as he did.

Mello just watched his friend, shaking his head slightly, his chin still propped in his hand. "I'm not going to knock it out of your hand."

"Mhm… sure you're not…" he grinned, taking the bite and then quickly moving himself away as Mello tried to swat the fork from his hand a second time. "I told you!" he laughed happily, to which Mello just shrugged.

"I was… testing your reflexes."

****

Once breakfast was finished and the boys had dismissed themselves from "breakfast", they could be found relaxing in the living room. Well… Matt could be, at least. Mello, however, remained in the kitchen as he washed up the dishes that the two of them had used. As he did so, he thought. Thought about many things, really… his leg, the movie from the previous night, Matt, breakfast… but mostly, his leg and Matt. Matt was always on his back about working the muscle… right? Getting its strength back? Perhaps… he could find a way to do it in a way that would be more fun than just _walking_.

He smirked as an idea came to him. Matt wouldn't even know until it happened.

Silently, the blonde crept into the living room, his eyes locked on the back of Matt's head that was visible over the back of the couch. Now… how to execute his plan… He _could_ just dive over the back of the couch, but… he didn't want to hurt the red head. That would ruin the whole idea. Maybe…

"Hey Matt. Stand up for a second."

After pausing for a moment, the one in question turned his head to look at Mello, a sigh sounding through the room. "Why?" He asked as he stood, messing his hair as he scratched the top of his head.

Mello pushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes and pointed in front of himself. "No like come over here."

With a raised brow, Matt did as he was asked, looking at the other in question. What was he going to do… probably—

"Augh—!"

His thoughts were cut off when he felt Mello's body slam into his own, the action causing him to lose his balance and tumble back heavily onto the ground with the blonde on top of him. Did Mello just fucking _tackle_ him?

"What—" He couldn't even begin to understand _why_ he was tackled and why his friend was laughing like an idiot. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked with a bit of laughter in his voice. Once he got over the initial pain of hitting the floor, that is.

With a grin, Mello shifted atop his friend so that he straddled his waist with his hands firmly pinning down the other's shoulders. "You said I should work my leg, right?" He asked with a smirk, looking down at Matt deviously. "Wrestling is more fun than walking. Besides, you need to work out too. You're fat."

What. Matt made a grunt of surprise at the fat comment before laughing softly. His laugh then soon turned into a smirk as he suddenly shoved the base of his palm into the blonde's side, pushing as he rolled over so that he could throw the slightly smaller boy off of him. He didn't have the time to move over onto him, though. Mello was fast.

As soon as Mello felt his body hit the floor he was up again, moving away and onto his knees to prevent the red head from pinning him down. He quickly scanned the other's body and position as he looked for a weak spot to attack, deciding that because Matt was in basically the same position as himself, he'd just try and push him backwards again.

"C'mon Mello, what are you waiting for?" Matt taunted with a playful grin, his hands held up slightly as he prepared to defend himself.

Mello grinned back and dove foreword, shoving his hands and shoulder into Matt's chest as he attempted to push him backwards. This time, though, he failed in pushing the red head over. Matt braced himself and the two of them had a bit of a stand off, pushing against each other as they laughed and made an array of different noises while trying to hold the other back. Before long, with the help of Matt's slight height advantage, the red head moved Mello to the side just enough to knock him off balance and allow him room to pin him down. Which he did, quickly, by holding his shoulders down and laying across the blonde's broad chest.

"Aughhh get off of me you fat ass." Mello laughed, using all of his strength to try and push his friend off.

Matt grinned broadly, shifting so that he could look Mello in the face. "Nope. Because then you'll win." He stated, his toothy grin not once leaving his thin lips.

The blonde smirked back, one of his brows cocked playfully. "No I won't… Let me up."

"With that kind of expression? You think I should believe you?" He questioned with a laugh, leaning more weight onto the blonde before quickly pulling off, trying to move away before his friend could get the upper hand on him. Unfortunately, he was too slow.

Mello darted up before he could get safe, wrapping his unbelievably strong arms around the red head's neck and moving himself around to cling to his back tightly. From there, he prevented Matt from shaking him off by planting his heels firmly into the carpet and leaning his full weight down into the other's back.

"You bitch." Matt laughed as he stayed motionless for a moment to gather his strength, his position remaining on his hands and knees with the blonde on his back. He then drew in a deep breath as he prepared himself… One, two, three— he pushed backwards as roughly as he could, a loud grunt and then laugh sounding out through the room as his attempts failed and Mello remained firmly in place. "Why are you so fucking strong?" He laughed again.

Mello smirked and wiggled playfully against the red head's back, secretly enjoying the physical contact of the moment. "I work out almost every day, Matt. Unlike you." He laughed as well, momentarily tightening his grip around Matt's neck before loosening it again. "I don't want to get _fat_."

The red head smiled and continued to stay in place. "I'm not even fat!" He laughed again, happily. "I just don't have rock-hard abs like _someone._" He said with a grin, glancing at Mello's firm arm around his neck. Maybe he could…

"Don't be jealous Matt." Mello said playfully before yelling out in surprise and pain as he felt the red head's teeth clamp down on the skin of his forearm. "What the fuck?" He yelled out and then laughed, almost pulling his arm away. _No, that's what he wants._ He told himself mentally, grinning as he kept his arm firmly in place. "Ahhh stop!" He laughed, wincing a bit as he felt Matt bite harder. "Biting isn't even fair you faggot!"

The red head grinned around the skin between his teeth before deciding to give the blonde mercy by letting go, looking down at the teeth marks and reddening of the skin afterwards. It actually looked like it hurt a bit… but… honestly, he didn't care. Mello's done _plenty_ of less than pleasant things to him in the past. Besides, the blonde was currently winning their little wrestling match. A few teeth marks is the least he can do in his defense.

Actually…

He didn't really know what to do in this situation. He couldn't win… Mello had his feet anchored into the ground and there was no way he could overpower him enough to roll over. Mello was twice as strong as him. He'd feel like a pussy for tapping out… but…

"Mello… ahh I give in." He said with a laugh, collapsing down onto his elbows and then down further so that he was simply lying on his stomach beneath the blonde. He rested his head on the arms around his neck and wiggled a little, smiling. "Are you not gonna let me go?"

Mello grinned and relaxed down on top of Matt, still holding his arms around his neck firmly as his body weight helped to keep him pressed to the ground. He was comfortable, but he wasn't going to let the off chance of Matt escaping become realized. "Nah… you make a pretty good pillow." He said with a content sigh, shifting his head over Matt's shoulder a bit more so that his own head rest against the red head's. "Besides, you gave in so early it was pathetic. This is your punishment."

Matt shrugged, as best he could in his situation, and lidded his eyes. "Fine by me." He liked the weight on him. It made him feel relaxed and warm and… made him want to cuddle, but he definitely wasn't going to suggest that. Their current position was basically cuddling anyways, so he'd stay with it and just sleep or… something.

"Matt, you better not fall asleep."

Or he could do something else besides sleeping. "Well what am I supposed to do with you on me?" He asked with a smile, rolling to the side a bit and being relieved as Mello relaxed and let him roll over. Though, he didn't let him free. Mello now lay above him. Which… he wasn't complaining about either.

"Hell if I know. Looks like you're stuck." The blonde retorted, smiling down at his counterpart as he rest his elbows above the other's shoulders casually. He let his eyes wander over the soft skin of Matt's face, pausing slightly as he noticed the bit of stubble along the red head's jaw and chin. He needed to shave… Though, it didn't look terrible on him, he decided. It actually… made Matt look a bit… sexy? Was that the word? He smiled to himself slightly and made a quiet grunt of approval before dipping his head down to kiss the soft lips before him.

Matt smiled against Mello's lips, kissing him back warmly and softly. He'd been wondering how long it'd take the blonde to kiss him, considering he'd been staring at him with this… _look_ on his face for the past minute or two. Before he knew it, their lips had parted and he could feel the gentle taste of Mello's tongue against his own as they deepened their kiss. He let his eyes close fully and continued on, moving his mouth in time with the other's as he detached his thoughts from the world around him and focused them on the blonde. As he did so, his hand wandered and found itself trailing its fingers along the soft skin of Mello's lower back, just beneath the hem of his shirt and above the waistband of his pants.

Mello didn't know why he'd kissed him. The opportunity just seemed… _too perfect_ to let him pass it up so… he figured, why not? That, and the red head's lips looked so soft and inviting… so _kissable_. Though, he didn't want to do anything other than kissing and after a few minutes, he withdrew his lips with a soft suck and smiled down at the other.

"Homo."

Matt smiled as the blonde stood up from the floor and walked off. He liked kisses, regardless of whether they led to anything or not. As he thought about the feel of the kiss, he sat up, turning just in time to see Mello close the bathroom door behind him. _Probably taking a shower._ He thought, smiling once he heard the running water a few moments later.

"Well…" _now I can get on the Xbox._ He thought as he pushed himself up and walked over to the couch, grabbing his controller off of the coffee table and relaxing back with it. Today, he would get the most kills on his team, even if it took him all day.

****

**Totally almost had Matt say "Sorry, Imma buttah-fingas." Whenever he kept dropping the fork, lolol. Also, in all seriousness, the delay of this chapter was 100% my bad. I'm sorry about it, everyone D: Also, about how you can't review chapter 16, lol. That was my bad too. But! You can comment about both of them on this chapter, if you like. I hope I haven't lost all of my readers because of the delay in updating! I'll try and be faster about it from now on.**


	18. Two Words: Oh Shit

Two words: complete annihilation. Oh yes, Matt was _owning_ right now. In fact, he'd been dominating _all night_. Much to Mello's annoyance. Tonight was one of those nights that the noisy red head was using his _headset_ so that he could yell and curse at his "friends" online. Sure, he'd admit that earlier on that night he'd been having fun using the mic while Matt played; being the shit talker while his friend plowed through the other players. He was good at shit talking. But now… now he was tired, it was almost four in the morning, he wanted to sleep and… Matt was still yelling with his friends. Not only that, but Matt was running off of Mountain Dew and Cheetos and those things coupled with the time meant that he was a _bit_ slap-happy. Therefore, Mello was graced with excessive laughter at unnecessary times. He'd tried going and laying down in bed to sleep but… his curiosity about what was going on in the game kept him in the living room or… really, anywhere _other_ than his bed.

"Yeah, I'm still the best."

Mello deadpanned as he heard the voice come from the speakers that his friend had responded to. It was that fucking girl again. Mello _despised_ her. Not only did she virtually flirt with Matt every waking _second_ that they played together, but she honestly had the most annoying voice he'd ever had the displeasure of hearing. She was annoying, loud, laughed too long at any possible humorous incident, and her jokes weren't funny; nor did they make sense.

"Matt. _Matt_. Where does that girl live?"

The red head quickly glanced to Mello, a bit confused, but responded as he turned back to the TV screen. "Uh… I don't really know. Not here, though. Why…?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he watched the screen. "Her voice makes me really, really mad. Like… Matt, if she was close enough to us, I would personally walk to her house and suffocate her with a pillow while she slept. I wouldn't even feel bad."

Matt had to hold back from laughing too much. He'd admit, he didn't like this girl either… he thought she was annoying and ruined moments, but… she was a friend of a friend, so he couldn't just be a dick; like he _wanted_ to.

"Next time she's on and your friend isn't… and it's _not_ four AM, can I be a douche?" He asked casually, watching the screen with tired, lazy eyes.

Matt grinned and nodded, laughing softly at the thought. "Yeah, definitely." He flipped his bangs from his face as he continued to play, looking very focused on what he was doing as he went about his killing spree. That is…

Until it happened.

Personally, when it happened, Mello thought that all of time had stopped or that Matt would simply fall over and _die_. Matt on the other hand… had _felt_ like he'd died. He could do nothing but stare at the once happy, carefree green circle of lights on his Xbox. Those lights were now _red_. Those red lights only meant one thing… The Red Ring of Death. Matt didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do, how to handle the situation, and most importantly… what the _fuck_ was he going to do now without his Xbox?

As Mello watched his friend, his eyes widened slightly and he drew in a deep breath. "Now… Matt… I want you to remain calm. We can get another Xbox, it'll be fine." He tried to assure in a soothing voice. When the red head's only reaction was a deep inhalation and a bite onto his lower lip, Mello decided to stand up and walk away. He made his way to the bathroom slowly, watching Matt as he did so. "Calm Matt… calm… we can get a new one tomorrow even. I'm just gonna… uh… leave you to this while I… brush my teeth? Okay." He nodded, waiting for a moment to see if his friend did anything, before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. _Fuck._

Matt only stared at his beloved Xbox, filled first with anger and then sadness and then… anger again. This time, it being much stronger. He yelled out and stood from the couch, throwing his controller down onto the ground as well as every other smaller object that was within arm's reach. "Fuck you Xbox!" He yelled angrily as he shoved the armchair over, it making a loud thud as it hit the ground. "God fucking damnit!" He yelled again, setting his sight on the gaming system that had betrayed him. He angrily made a bee-line to the system, picking it up off of the table and then throwing it across the room, his anger and frustration building up inside of him and then being released bit by bit as he heard the satisfying sound of plastic physically cracking and smashing as it hit the floor.

In the bathroom, Mello widened his eyes in confusion and shock as he heard the loud noises coming from the living room. Was Matt throwing a _tantrum_ right now? It was more _odd_ than anything, really… His friend usually kept the extents of his emotions inside so when something as rare as a tantrum surfaces, the blonde was lost for how to handle it. The sound of the Xbox being thrown, though, was a bit of a surprise and Mello ran out from the bathroom, giving Matt a dumbfounded look.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" He shouted, looking incredulously from Matt, to the Xbox, and then back to Matt. "Did you seriously just fucking _smash_ your Xbox?"

"No, I _threw_ it."

Mello just looked at the broken Xbox on the floor, trying to come up with some solution to their current problem. Honestly, he never thought he'd see his friend throw the Xbox he'd loved so much. That was like… throwing a child to him, right? Regardless, he felt a bit bad for his friend. He didn't know why, it was just an Xbox and they would get a new one the next day… but… Whatever, he'd just try to make the best of the situation.

"Matt, just… sit down and relax, okay? Hold on."

Matt breathed out heavily and watched Mello leave the room from the corner of his eye. Now, the emotion that washed over him was regret. _Why did I fucking throw it… I probably could have fixed it._ He thought as he ran his hands through his hair, gripping softly and tilting his head back as he just stood in his place. He definitely couldn't fix it now. _Oh well… I guess we're getting another one tomorrow…_ He thought as he drew in a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down while he walked around the couch and sat down. It was only a moment later before he was rejoined by Mello, who held out his cigarettes and lighter to him.

"Thanks." Matt said as he took them, giving Mello a small smile before tapping out one of the cigarettes and quickly bringing it to his lips. He lit it and as he took a deep drag, he could immediately feel his body relax a fraction, letting him lean back into the couch and close his eyes.

Mello paused, listening to the silence that hung heavily in the air as he watched the smoke from the cigarette swirl lazily through the room. _Well… this is awkward._ He thought, spying the remote and picking it up so that he could break the silence with the sound of the TV. The blonde sat there for a moment, not saying or doing anything while he let his friend calm down and relax a bit more.

"Hey Matt… it _is_ four thirty… when you're done with that cigarette, you think you wanna go to bed?" he suggested to his friend after a moment, silently praying that he'd agree and _finally_ allow them both some needed sleep.

Matt thought about the suggestion for a moment, eventually nodding his head with a sigh. "Yeah, sure." _Not like I fucking have anything else to do now._

Mentally, Mello cheered. On the outside, though, he only smiled softly and rubbed at one of his eyes. "Well… I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. You come when that's done, okay?" He said as he stood, waving his hand towards the other and making his way slowly to the bedroom door across the room. He pushed it open a bit more and walked through, going over to their bed and simply flopping down onto it and after feeling how comfortable he was, debated whether he wanted to even move from that spot or not. Eventually, he decided that he should and rolled over to his side, pulling back the covers and curling up beneath them with a slow, heavy sigh. _Finally… Sleep._

It took a while for the red head to actually drag himself off of the couch. Sure, he wanted to go to bed, but he didn't really feel like _walking_ all the way to his bed… If only he could teleport… Though, he did end up in the bedroom at some point and lay down beneath the blankets, letting his attention shift over to the blonde next to him. He watched for a moment, trying to determine if the other was sleeping or not and after a few moments, decided that he was and scooted over closer to his back. He lazily draped a warm arm over his friend's side and moved himself to press flush against his back, nestling his face into the mess of blonde hair before him. The actions only caused Mello to wake slightly and in doing so, he pressed back into the warmth that encased him and quickly drifted back into sleep.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"No, you're carrying that. It's _yours_." Mello stated as he walked out of the game store, his arms crossed casually over his chest while Matt exited behind him, carrying a box containing his new gaming system in his arms. "Let's get lunch and then we'll leave. Sound good to you?"

Matt fumbled with the box in his arms, following his friend through the mall as they made their way towards the food court. "Yeah, oh, Master Chief needs more food." _Why is this thing so fucking awkward to carry, Goddamn._

The blonde breathed a laugh and nodded. "Okay, the pet store's right here." He said as he shifted directions, turning to his right and walking into the pet store. Luckily that stupid fish didn't need too much care; just a tank cleaning here and there and the occasional stop at the pet store for food. He was glad Matt hadn't brought home something like a _parrot._

"Mello look at this kitty."

The blonde turned, now noticing that his friend had gotten distracted along the way and was now bent over, face to face with a cat that stared at him through the glass from within its miniature prison. As he made his way over and peered through the glass, he realized that said 'kitty' was very _cute_. He was unsure, though, if Matt was aware of his love for cats or not.

"He's a very unimpressed cat."

The blonde smiled at Matt's comment, breathing a laugh and watching as the cat stood, stretched, and moved over to sit next to the glass. "Hi kitty~" Mello said softly, touching the glass where the cat was sitting, his lips pulled back in a broad smile. _I need to get away from this cat or I'm going to want to buy it._ He thought as he watched the cat as it… did nothing, like most cats do. Though honestly, Mello could have sat there for _hours_ and watched it do nothing.

With a bit of surprise and amusement, Matt watched his friend gush over the cat and playfully stroke the glass. He had no idea that Mello loved cats so much… maybe for his birthday he'd get him a blanket with kittens on it or something.

"So uh… fish food, right?" Matt reminded with a smile, watching as Mello stood upright and moved away from the cat. "Someone likes cats."

The blonde smiled in response, flipping his bangs from his face and then glancing back towards the cat. "Yeah… I do." He laughed softly. "And you like fish, so don't even make fun of me."

Matt grinned and followed as the blonde walked off to the aquatic section. "Yeah. You know, if we were a fish and cat in real life, you would eat me. Because you're a dick."

"No, that just explains why I'm the better person in real life." Mello retorted playfully with a laugh, looking back at Matt over his shoulder and then stopping in front of the different fish food options. _Holy fuck why are there so many?_ The red head just laughed in response, standing next to his friend to scan the options as well.

"Wanna just kinda… pick one?"

Matt shrugged an 'I guess so', but then pointed to one of the types of food. "When I bought him though, the guy said he can't have this kind. So anything but this." He paused and then pointed to another type of food. "This is what he has at home."

_Then why don't we just get that one…?_ Mello thought as he picked up the case of food that Matt had pointed to. "Alright cool. Done?" He said with a smile before another sight distracted him. "Holy shit! Here's like fifty little Master Chiefs!" He laughed, walking over to one of the nearby tanks and crouching down so that he could watch them float around. "And here's a dead Master Chief." He pointed out, snorting another laugh.

Matt smiled and crouched down next to the blonde, setting down his Xbox onto the floor next to him. "Yeah, I bought him here. I think I should have gotten a friend for him though… he seems lonely at home." He laughed.

"Why don't we get another one then?"

"Because then I wouldn't know which one was Master Chief." He said simply, a handsome smile playing on his lips.

Mello smiled back, pushing Matt over slightly with one playful push before standing up, the fish food in hand. "Fine then, he'll be lonely. Let's buy the food and then get food for _ourselves_."

With a nod, Matt heaved up the Xbox again and then stood, grunting as he followed his friend to the front counter. Even though he had to carry the thing, he was glad that he could get another one. More so, he was glad that he could get another one without either of them having to _work._ Honestly, it was the _only_ thing he liked about Mello being so high up in the Mafia. If they used the money wisely, they were set for a _long_ time; which he approved of. Like hell he wanted to work every day when he could be at home doing nothing or playing video games… or _cuddling_.

To _hell_ with working.

Mello led himself and the other out of the store and then continued on his way to the food court. Continued… awkwardly, that is. His leg still hadn't healed to its fullest and he had to limp a bit as he walked. Though, he was grateful that it was better than it had been… maybe the wrestling they'd done had actually helped? Maybe it stretched out the muscle enough so that it didn't hurt anymore… either way, it sure as hell beat how it was a few days ago.

A few minutes later the two arrived at the food court, in which they were presented with a number of different eating options. "I'm getting chicken", Mello stated, pointing towards one of the set-ups. "I dunno about you."

Matt gazed around the area, checking out each option. He wasn't sure why, though. He'd been to the mall enough times that he knew which foods were there and which weren't. "Uh… just get me the same thing. I don't really care." He said with a smile. "I'll go sit down somewhere." And with that statement, he did; turning around and walking off into the sea of tables and chairs to find a suitable place to relax. Eventually, he found a place far enough away from other mall-goers and set his precious new Xbox down on the table top before sitting down with a long, slow sigh. He glanced towards where Mello had gone and smirked. Mello _hated_ waiting in line and by the looks of it… that line was hardly short.

It wasn't another five minutes or so before Mello rejoined his lazy counterpart, who was sitting with his arms crossed over the top of the Xbox and his head lying atop his arms. Did walking around this much really make him _that_ tired? If that was the case, it looked like they needed to go out for exercise more often.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. I have our food."

Matt lifted his head and looked up at his friend, smiling and pulling away from the box with a grunt. "Mmh… awesome." He stretched upwards and yawned, pushing the box to the side far enough so that they had room to eat comfortably. He was glad they'd gotten food; he was a lot hungrier than he'd previously thought…

Mello watched Matt pull out half of the food and as the bag was handed to him, he took out his own. He should have just bought a bunch of food and then kept it stocked at the house for later… he hated cooking. 

"So are you going to hook that up right when we get home?" the blonde asked casually, popping some of the chicken into his mouth.

The gamer looked up at his friend, chewing on a bite he'd just taken from his sandwich. "Well… yeah, probably." He blinked at Mello. _Was he not expecting that?_

"Hm." Mello looked down at the table a bit, swallowing his food and then flicking his eyes up to meet Matt's. "What if I wanted you to fuck me when we got home?" He said in a smooth, cool voice, the corner of his mouth turning up into a little smirk.

The red head froze in his place at the suggestion and tone of voice, feeling as if his heart had stopped beating in his chest. _Well __**that**__ was unexpected._ He thought to himself. Hell _yes_ he would like to have sex with Mello. Actually, he would definitely like to _fuck_ Mello. They hadn't done anything like that in weeks… in reality, it'd been almost two _months_ since the last time they'd rolled around together. "Do you want to have sex?" He asked, giving the blonde an expression of complete interest.

Mello's smirk grew wider. "No, I was just wondering if that'd be something that'd stop you from hooking up your Xbox. Looks like it was a _yes_." With a soft laugh, he continued to eat his food as he cast a playful, flirty look to his friend. _That was too easy._

The other's expression deadpanned. "So there will be no sex tonight?" He asked, breathing a laugh and taking another bite of his sandwich, swallowing it before adding onto his question, a laugh following behind it. "Fuck you."

Mello laughed as well and sipped his drink, some of his hair falling into his eyes as he did so which he quickly pushed away. "Hey, anything is possible. Those chances might change, you never know."

**III**

After a while of talking and eating, the two decided that it was finally time to head back to their apartment. Mello, though, was not going to simply _leave_. As they stood up from their table and the red head had come back after throwing the trash out, Mello turned to him and spoke quietly.

"Matt, those girls over there have been watching us almost the _whole_ time we were eating. It was really annoying and I want to make them stop so just go with what I do."

It was no less than a second later that Mello's hand collided with the back of the other's neck, pulling him close before their lips crashed together and the blonde's body was pressed close to his friend's. He turned them so that the girls had a good view of what was going on, making sure his tongue was _very_ noticeable as it slid between Matt's lips and danced around his soft tongue.

Matt, confused but pleased with the situation, kissed Mello back full force. He wasn't sure _why_ the girls had been watching them… maybe they wanted them to kiss? Or maybe they were anti gay or something… who knew. All Matt knew at the moment was that he could feel the blonde's firm hand make its way down his stomach and onto the front of his jeans. Was he going to—oh, yes. He was. Matt inhaled a bit sharply from surprise as he felt the blonde's nimble fingers press into his crotch and cup him, sending a relaxed shiver through his senses. If he wasn't getting sex tonight, he might as well make the best of what was going on now, even if it was just to spite a group of teenage girls.

After a moment or two, Mello pulled out of the kiss and smirked playfully at the other, stepping away and slowly making his way out of the food court, making sure that Matt caught up before he left completely. The girls weren't watching anymore, but they were definitely giggling and blushing. That could be counted as a success, right?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**:D Told you I'd be faster this time! I like this chapter too, so it's a plus. XD I have a couple of things to reference in this video as well. Such as the annoying girl that Matt was talking to via Live. My inspiration from that came from this video: ****http :/ www. youtube. Com /watch?v=XyoRUPH8hTQ**** (of course, remove all spaces when copying and pasting. Or, search "Criken Hitman" on YouTube). This whole video makes me laugh, until that girl ruins the moments with her terrible voice. Skip ahead to 8:00 if you don't want to watch the entire thing, lol. Also! Master Chief, Matt's fish, is a Tiger Barb Fish. Search it on Google XD. Aaaand one last thing before I end this ridiculously long author's note is~! Do any of you guys like Naruto? If so, I'm thinking about starting an Akatsuki fic as well as continuing this one still. But I dunno ;O; Anywho! Reviews are loved, AS WELL AS YOU READERS. I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	19. I'm Drunk

"So… is it finished and everything?" Mello asked his red headed counterpart as he stood across the room from him, looking bored with his phone in hand.

"Yeah, I'm done." Matt said; a distracted tone in his voice as he took the controller in his hand and signed himself in. Finally… he could get back to playing and not have to sit on the couch all day doing _nothing_.

The blonde watched his friend. _Awesome_, he thought. Now Matt would sit and do _nothing_ all day and he would have to occupy himself, else he die of boredom. Maybe… maybe he could go out and do something fun. Then, Matt would be jealous and wish he'd done something more than just play video games all day… right?

But… what could he go and do?

Matt didn't care about most things but… he _did_ like clubs. Clubs and drinking. That was something Mello _definitely_ wouldn't mind going out and doing. He liked those things almost more than the gamer did…

"Well Matt, have fun with that. I'm going out."

Distractedly, Matt waved his hand over his shoulder at the blonde. "Kay, later."

"…to a club. I'm gonna get wasted so leave the door unlocked."

Matt paused only slightly at the words before glancing back at his friend. "Okay, bye." He said with a smile, turning back to his game afterwards.

Mello deadpanned at his friend's reaction and then simply left the apartment, sighing in annoyance. _He didn't even care. Stupid… dick. I'm going to make out with every hot guy I see and then come home and piss on his clothes. _He thought as he walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk. He knew he wouldn't actually do those things… well, at least the latter half…

Back in the living room, Matt sighed slowly and began his game. Sure, he wanted to go out with Mello and get shitfaced. Hell, he probably would have fucked Mello tonight had he gone out with him… but… he wanted to continue his kill streak just a _little_ bit more. Besides… if Mello really was drunk when he came home, he could probably persuade him into having sex anyhow and _that_ would save him _money_. Yes, staying home was the correct choice.

****

_2:00AM—_

It had been a good night. He'd danced with _plenty_ of attractive men and women and had scored some very _pleasing_ kisses. Yes… yes Matt would be very jealous, the blonde decided. For him to be jealous, though, he needed to find his way home in his drunken state and currently, he was stumbling around a block from the club he'd been at previously. _I think… I think I took a wrong turn._ He thought, a confused look twisted onto his face as he pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Mhhhrr… …? What… is that…"

He mused aloud, furrowing his brows as his eyes fell upon a brightly lit sign that hung above the door of a small… house? He thought it was a house, at least. It was too small to be an official 'building', he decided.

"Fort—…fortune telling…" he read quietly to himself as he squinted in the dark, trying to see what exactly he'd found. It appeared to be some sort of fortune telling and magic… shop.

_Scary fuckin'… gypsies in there… _He thought as he examined the building from across the street. It was fairly dark, aside from the sign and the illuminated window, with various wind-chimes and objects decorating the porch. Mello… wasn't quite sure _what_ he wanted to do with the situation that was presented to him. He was sure that the woman would just take his money and spit some mumbo-jumbo at him that didn't really mean anything… but… his curiosity, heightened by alcohol, was starting to get the better of him and he jogged across the street towards the house. He knocked first and then waited briefly before pushing open the door.

"Hello there. Come in, come in…"

He heard the soft, alluring voice from across the room and when his eyes met the woman before him, he took a step back. _Oh God… she's hideous._ He thought, his lips pursing slightly. Though, before he could change his mind and leave the building, he was coaxed over to sit down across the table from the large, _mystical_, woman.

"For a small price, I con reveal the secrets of your life and show you the ways of your future."

Mello furrowed his brows and watched the woman talk. _She has an accent too… what country is… fuck._ He thought, blinking his hazy eyes slowly once she'd finished talking.

"Uh… sure, okay." He slurred, pulling out his wallet and handing a bit of money to the woman. "Tell me my future." He said lazily, waving his hands in mock enthusiasm. _Why am I here._

The woman took his money and slipped it into her pocket before waving a couple fingers around in thought. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, pausing for a moment before snapping her eyes open and looking into Mello's tired, drunken eyes.

"You are upset… angry, _sad._ There is someone in your life, very close to you, who is causing you this pain."

Mello cocked a brow slightly. "Yeah, yes good guess lady…" he waved his hand at her. "Tell me something else. Something I _don't_ know."

The woman shifted in her seat and looked away from Mello, musing silently to herself. "I can bring something up for you to know… for another small fee. If you don't wish to provide, I do not mind… but… you may go through life not knowing what I am able to tell you." She said, speaking smoothly as she cast her glance back over to the blonde.

_Well… damn, I don't want to be wondering…_ He thought as he rubbed at one of his eyes, simultaneously reaching into his wallet to hand the woman more of his money.

The woman snatched the money from between his fingers with a subtle smirk, pocketing it like she had previously and focusing her attention on Mello.

"This… person, you can do anything to them that you like, you know. It would be another minor fee… but I have the ability to make your wish upon them come true. Even the darkest of your desires."

At the sound of this, the blonde widened his eyes a fraction. _Anything?_ His mouth pulled into a faint grin and he waved a hand. "Wait wait wait wait wait…. Wait, you say I can have _anything_ happen?" He asked with a drunken, lopsided grin. "Like anything, right? If I wanted all of his hair to fall out, I could do that?" He asked with a soft laugh, grinning.

The woman shrugged softly and smiled at Mello's actions. "If that is what you wish, I can do anything for you."

With that said, Mello pushed over a few more bills from his wallet. "Okay, okay… okay, I want him… no… okay, no, okay, I want something… his name is Matt, by the way," he rambled on, leaning slightly over the table towards the woman, "I want something like… like embarrassing to happen to him, you know? Something really weird and embarrassing and… weird, like it doesn't happen to guys like him usually, you know? Do you know what I mean? Just something weird and awkward and… embarrassing and like… oh, wait, I don't want it to hurt him though. Nothing super permanent or bad or something… okay?"

The woman listened as she put away the added money, nodding occasionally as Mello spoke. "Yes, yes I understand. You wish for your friend Matt to have something come to him that is strange and embarrassing for him personally."

"No, no… I want it to happen _to_ him, not come to him, man."

"That is what I meant, sweetheart."

"Oh okay, then yeah. Go for it lady."

The woman grinned and inhaled deeply, holding out her hand to Mello as she closed her eyes. "I know just the curse to put on your friend. Give me your hand blondie and I shall begin."

Mello did as she asked and put his hand in hers, closing his eyes as well. He didn't know what he was doing; he just figured that if she was doing it, he should probably close his eyes too. God knows what this woman was about to do. Before long, though, he felt a gentle breeze flutter over him and a soft pain in his stomach. He only shifted in his seat and dismissed the pain, blaming it on alcohol and hunger. He was hungry, after all… if this god forsaken woman hadn't stolen all of his money, he'd stop for food after this.

The blonde listened to the woman mumble words in an unfamiliar language and soon after, his hand was released and he felt a piece of paper press into his palm. He opened his eyes and glanced down at the paper, reading the words silently.

_When next rises int—_

Whatever, he didn't really care. In all honesty, he didn't think her "spell" had done anything at all; other than take his money, that is.

"So it's done?" He asked, pushing the paper into his pocket and looking at the woman with a curious expression.

"All has been done. Now, leave this place and go back to your friend. Forgive him; bring love upon him once more."

He grinned. Simple as that. He only grinned and stood up clumsily, taking a moment to stumble as he made his way to the door. "Thanks lady!" He said stupidly, leaving the building and then running a hand slowly through his hair. _Now what…_ He thought, looking around the area for anything of interest. _Love… bring love… make… love… sex. Man, sex sounds awesome right now…_ he thought with a playful smirk, catching himself on the railing of the porch as he almost tumbled down the steps. He figured he could save money by going straight home and _not_ get food… and when he got home, he and Matt… could…

Said gamer, on the other hand, remained in the living room in the exact place he'd been in when his friend had left six hours ago. In fact, he stayed that way until he heard Mello make his grand entrance. He actually paused his game and turned to look at his friend, curious as to how drunk he'd actually gotten.

_Nice._

"What are _you_ looking at, faggot." Mello asked as he sat down on the floor to take off his boots, having almost fallen over multiple times in doing so.

He could _so_ score tonight. It would be so ridiculously easy… in fact, he was pretty sure he could even top. Mello was in one of his 'if you take advantage of me, I won't mind' drunken moods, which is one Matt _rarely_ sees. It's usually 'come here so I can _destroy_ you'.

"Just you, babe." He said with a smirk, shifting on the couch so that he could see the other better. "Man, I didn't see how good you looked when you went out… did you have fun? You're so wasted right now, Mello." He said with a grin, laughing softly.

Mello smirked in response, changing his position so that he rest back on his arms with his legs casually splayed out in front of him, his tight jeans making a nice scene for the other. "Yeahp~ wish you could've been there Matt buuuutttt… you we're playing _games_." He slurred, shaking his head lazily and shrugging. "I dance with _so_ many guys."

"I bet you did." The red head smirked, stretching his body upwards with a pleased sigh. "Mmhh… I wanna dance with you too, though…"

The blonde shifted again, this time stripping his torso of his shirt and shaking his hair from his face. _Fuckin' hot in here…_ "You do? Too bad~ you should have gone with me, _Matt_." He paused, looking at one of his hands with a playful expression. "Maybe… maybe I can dance with you anyways though if you really want."

Matt grinned. Oh yeah, it'd be _easy_ to do this tonight. "Yeah? Awesome… want to… meet me in the bedroom? I need to shut my game off…"

Mello laughed a bit, a flirtatious smile playing on his lips. "In the bed huh… I don't think this is dancing~" He sang out, pushing himself to a stand and then lazily making his way to the bedroom.

Once he heard the door click, Matt quickly shut off his game and threw his goggles off of his head and onto the couch, jogging to the bedroom. He'd have to get there before Mello fell _asleep_ or something.

It'd be hard to get his consent if he was sleeping.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"_**Dark Lady laughed and danced and lit the candles one by OOOONEEE—dah dah dahhh—"**_

**Mahhhh this took forever to upload too. I'm sorry! And it's so short aahhhh… but, it'd be too long if I put in the sexy parts, lol. Also, fair warning, this fic is about to take a turn for the… awkward, lol. But interesting? I guess. I dunno, it'll be fun for me to write lololol and a fun surprise if you don't already know/have an idea of what it'll be. They'll still act the same, don't worry. :D  
>Ummamamamama I don't think I have anything else to say. I love all of your guys' reviews :3<strong>


	20. Moan

During the brief moments that Mello was alone in the bedroom, he'd laid down on the bed and stretched out completely, shirtless with his overly snug jeans sitting low on his hips and his hair tossed carelessly around his head on the pillow. He moved his body softly in discomfort as he waited for his friend to join him, one of his hands teasing its way up and down his toned stomach.

It wasn't a moment later that the door was pushed open and Matt entered; the sight of Mello on the bed almost knocking him off of his feet. A smirk played its way onto his lips as he shut the door behind him and he trailed his eyes over the other, a warm knot forming in his stomach and then slowly spreading throughout his senses.

"Hey…" the red head mumbled out through his grin, slowly walking over to the bed and then crawling onto it, taking his place above the blonde with a knee on each side of his hips and his elbows resting on either side of his torso.

Mello slowly rolled his body upwards as Matt moved over him, his lips copying Matt's grin and his hands moving from his own stomach to slide against his friend's sides and then onto his chest. Afterwards, he splayed his legs a bit further to give Matt more room to rest between them and as he felt the pressure of Matt doing just that, a soft sigh escaped his lips.

"Hey there…" he smirked, moving his hands to rub up and down Matt's broad back, pulling him down a bit closer to himself. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked coyly, moving one of his legs to wrap warmly over his friend's hips.

Matt only raised a brow in response, his smirk remaining in place as he lowered his head to his friend's neck and kissed the soft skin. "You'll just have to wait and see…" he mumbled, moving his lips back to Mello's neck and kissing it again, sliding the tip of his tongue smoothly over the area as well before biting down onto the skin and slowly dragging his teeth off.

The kissing and sucking did nothing but heighten Mello's arousal and he laid his head to the side as he felt Matt work a hickey onto his neck. He shifted slightly under Matt's weight and sighed, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of his friend's lips and teeth against him. _Fuck… you have sharp teeth, Matt…_ He thought as his smirk grew a bit wider. "A-ah… ow…"

Matt pulled his lips off of the skin with a soft suck and breathed a quiet laugh, running his tongue once more over his work. "Sorry."

"No… I like it" Mello mumbled with a soft laugh, turning his head to look at the other. "Sexy."

_Mello, you're retarded when you're drunk._ Matt thought lightheartedly, breathing another laugh and moving his head back down to kiss slowly along the blonde's firm jaw as he teased his fingertips along the opposite side of Mello's warm neck. He'd admit he was feeling much more _excited_ than he had been before he'd come into the bedroom. Something about kissing like this sends shockwaves of pleasure through his body, coupled with the fact that a drunken Mello was _always_ a huge turn on to the red head. He wasn't sure why… probably because he was generally a flirtatious and touchy drunk. This time, though, Matt was _sober_… and he knew all of the things to make his friend squirm. The best part about that, was that Mello was _drunk_ and not only would he willingly allow him attempt all of those things, he would also have heightened reactions to them. All he really wanted was to hear Mello let loose and _moan_ like a bitch in _heat_, rather than some guy trying to be masculine.

After a while, though, kissing expanded into wandering hands and heavy sighs as their bodies pressed closer and moved against one another in an arousing, slow rhythm. Not minutes after they'd begun were they lip-locked and stripped of their clothing; Matt's pants the only thing separating them. He wasn't sure when exactly Mello'd gotten rid of his pants _and_ boxers, though.

"Okay… okay, hol—…hold on" Matt tried to get out, breathing a laugh as he pulled away from his heated friend so that he could remove the last barrier of clothing.

"Hurry up…" the blonde mumbled in response, a playful smile on his face as he watched his counterpart undo his pants. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol enhancing the scene or if Matt really _was_ that sexy right then… but either way, watching him do what he was doing sent a warm shiver of pleasure through his stomach to pool between his legs. Afterwards, he watched lustfully as Matt easily slipped off his boxers and stroked himself quite _generously_ as he smirked at Mello knowingly. Oh, he knew he was being watched and honestly, Mello didn't care at all. He would have liked to watch his friend play with himself a bit more if his body wasn't pounding with need.

All thoughts of watching were shoved out of his mind whenever he felt his friend's firm hand press against him and then move in an antagonizing slow circle. He let out a heavy, slow sigh and arched his back a bit as he splayed his legs further and ran one of his hot hands up Matt's tensed arm. "A-aah…" he groaned out, breathing in slowly as shocks of pleasure struck through his body and took over his senses. He couldn't help but to push his hips up against his friend's teasing hand and attempt to maximize the sensation.

Matt smirked at the sight of his friend, taking in all of his actions and responses and letting them fuel his lust as his body became hotter. He changed the position of his hand so that it no longer cupped his friend but now wrapped around him, slowly dragging up and down his length as well as giving well timed tugs and squeezes. He felt his own cock twitch at a particularly _erotic_ sounding breath from the blonde and it persuaded him to move on from the foreplay and teasing. "Nnh..." he grunted as he pushed Mello's legs back slightly and leant over him, taking in a shaky inhale as he let their hips press together. _Ah… fuck yeah._ He thought to himself as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him from the friction and contact.

_Fuck fuck fuck… Matt._ Mello thought hazily as he felt the red head flush against him, the sensations from the heat and slick pre-cum causing his hips to buck upwards in anticipation, begging Matt to enter him.

He needn't ask. The red head was already in the process of preparing the blonde, using his own pre-cum as a makeshift lubricant as he rubbed and pressed himself against the opening.

"Hh… a-are you ready?" Matt asked with a smirk, dipping his head down to kiss lazily on the skin of his chest, trailing them up to his neck as he continued to move his hips against his friend's tight opening.

With a slow groan, Mello pushed his hips against the intrusion and rolled his body. "Come onnnn…" he sighed slowly and grinned, his fingers trailing up and down Matt's slightly sweaty skin as he tried his best to relax his body. _Fuck me._

As if Matt had heard his thoughts he began pushing into him, starting as soft, short thrusts to work the head inside and then evolving into firm, slow pushes to sink himself in to the base. The tight muscles squeezing around him coupled with the heat and intimacy of the moment caused a strong rush of pleasure to rip through Matt's stomach and force him to buck his hips against the blonde. He only waited for a brief moment before he began to pull out again and start up a slow, deep rhythm of thrusts into his friend, his hands clenching onto the bed sheets below them during the more intense sensations.

Mello simply couldn't feel his body. He could only feel the pleasure that came from Matt's thrusts and how turned on he got from the other's heavy sighs and pleasured groans. He'd been expecting it to hurt but… it hadn't. It was like someone had pressed a button that numbed his body and intensified his pleasure and… he _enjoyed_ it; much more than he'd expected to.

"Aah…h-hh" he sighed, laying his head to one side and letting his body go limp as Matt quickened his pace and began thrusting into him quickly, though still keeping them relatively deep and firm. His breathing hitched and his body tensed, a wave of pleasure slowly rolling over him and causing pre-cum to dribble out of the head of his cock and down the shaft. After the feeling had passed, he began to roll and thrusts his own hips up against the red head's to meet his thrusts and maximize the strokes. He only hoped for Matt to hit that sweet spot again…

Over time and countless thrusts, Matt was getting closer to his finish. At some point the two of them had become lip locked and he matched the speed of his kiss to the speed of his thrusts while one of his hands wandered up and down the blonde's firm stomach and chest. Oh yes, Matt was good at multitasking. Though, through all of his work, he hadn't gotten Mello to _moan_ yet. Sure, he'd given more than enough little groans and grunts… but not the kind of raw, lust filled moan that he'd been looking fo—

"A—! _Fuck_ Matt…"

Those words were soon followed by a deep, raspy moan. The moan that Matt had been trying so desperately induce.

"Sh-shit Mello…" he grunted afterwards, a cocky grin plastered on his face. Afterwards, he continued to thrust in the same position he had been whenever Mello'd moaned for him.

He was not disappointed.

He must have been hitting his prostate or _something_ because now each thrust was rewarding him with an erotic moan, each more needing than the last. It wasn't much longer before Mello's sounds picked up pace and he tensed, arching his back and cumming hard. Hot ropes of the sticky mess landed on his stomach, as well as a bit on Matt's and once the last pulse of orgasm had faded, he collapsed back down onto the bed and breathed in shakily, pleasure laced through him.

Matt took advantage of the tightening around him and thrust a bit faster, his own body trembling with pleasure and need before he too released himself, doing so deep inside of his blonde counterpart. With each wave of bliss he pushed in against him, eventually able to feel as it leaked out around the opening. _Fuck… fuck, that was the best orgasm I've had in a while._ He thought to himself, being thoroughly pleased with what they'd just done. Sure, Mello was going to have one hell of a hangover the next day but… that wasn't his problem.

He pulled out his wilting length and sighed out heavily, unable to wipe the sinful grin from his face as he lay down next to his exhausted friend. He messily dragged the covers over them and then turned his attention to the blonde's expression. "You okay?" He asked with a smirk.

Mello responded with a soft hum, his body coated in sweat and goose bumps as he tried to build up enough strength to roll over. "Hell yeah I'm okay… I'm fuckin' _great_." He said with a grin, eventually turning over to face the red head. He looked at him through hazy eyes and pulled the covers over him a bit more, pressing himself close to his friend afterwards and closing his eyes. "You should fuck me more often…" He mumbled sleepily, a small smile creeping onto his face.

Matt raised a brow at the suggestion and wrapped his arms around him, relaxing as well and sighing out. "Anytime you want it." He laughed softly and eventually let his consciousness fade off into sleep.

Little did he know that as he slept, dark magic was being put into place and soon enough he'd experience the effects of it full force.

****

**Cos Matt's got dem moves like Jagger. **_**Totally didn't listen to that while writing this.**_

**Naw, I did. Actually, this chapter had an odd sort of playlist, lol.**

**ANYWAYS. On a non-musical note, I enjoy this chapter, kind of. The awkward turn shall come in the next few chapters-ish ;D DON'T BE AFRAID of this awkward thing though, lol. It's just un-expected, I guess. xD Also I like to try and keep all sexy things like this in their own chapters to themselves, so that's why it ends when they're done. I hope no one minds, lol. Also, the more chapters this fic gets, the longer my comments seem to get. Hm. Lol. Sorry about that too? ;D**


	21. SEX

The next morning the two sex-worn boys lay curled up within each other, comfortable and warm beneath the soft blankets. Matt lay contently against his blonde counterpart who clung to his back with his nude form pressed flush against the red head's. The two of them had slept in quite a bit later than usual; Mello's reason blamed on his hangover and Matt's on his laziness. Eventually, though, Matt roused and very gently pulled himself from the blonde's grasp. He stretched his nude body upwards and sighed out slowly, stumbling lazily and sleepily towards the bathroom.

As he was using the bathroom, though, he noticed that he felt a bit uneasy. It happened often, though… especially the morning after sex. He wasn't sure why it happened… his stomach just felt a bit woozy. That was normal for everyone, right? He pretended it was. Besides, like hell he was going to go to a doctor for something like that. So, he dismissed the feelings and finished in the bathroom, making his way back to the bedroom afterwards. Mello was sleeping in late this morning because of his hangover and he definitely did not want to miss out on the extra time to sleep and cuddle with him.

The red head slipped back between the sheets and rolled over to face the blonde, sighing out in content as his eyes trailed over the bare, exposed shoulders before him as well as the blonde's soft, messy hair. He placed a hand on Mello's side and slowly rubbed up and down the length from his chest to his hip He loved how soft Mello's skin was and how easily his hand slid against it. It was surprisingly scar-free, unlike most other parts of Mello's body and as he looked at his friend now… he was reminded of their days together in the orphanage. Before Mello… before _both_ of them were scarred and tainted. Matt shook his head a bit and closed his eyes. He didn't like thinking too much about those times… so instead, he moved close to the blonde and locked his arms around him, holding him close to his chest as he fell back into sleep.

**IIIIIII**

Less than an hour later Mello awoke, wrapped in Matt's arms and warm against his chest. He kept his eyes closed as he curled into Matt's embrace, a soft and slightly pained grunt sounding through the room. After a moment, he slowly opened his eyes and then closed them again immediately afterwards as his hangover hit him full force. _God… I feel like shit._ He thought, furrowing his brow a bit and pressing back further into his friend. _What did I do last night…? I drank obviously but… why am I naked—_ He paused his thoughts, mentally punching himself for being so stupid. _I had sex with Matt, idiot. I guess we went to a club or something… mh, must have been a good time… I can't remember anything._ He smirked a bit and sighed out slowly, keeping his eyes shut as he lazily rolled over in Matt's arms to face him. He slid his hands up the red head's broad chest and then wrapped his arms around his neck loosely, bringing his lips up to meet his sleeping friend's. He ignored the fact that Matt was sleeping and that he wouldn't kiss back and gave him a few lazy, chaste kisses before nestling his face into the crook of Matt's neck.

It wasn't another three hours before they actually woke up for _good_.

"Mhh…" Mello groaned as he pulled himself away from his friend and slowly slid out of the bed. As he actually stood up, he gasped in surprise and pain. "Fucking Jesus" he said; his legs going a bit weak and causing him to carefully move to sit down on the bed. "A-ah… Matt!" He called out, leaning over to forcefully shove his friend awake.

"Mh… what… what, shut the fuck up Mello…" Matt grumbled as he curled up a bit tighter, opening his eyes to look sleepily at his distressed friend. "What's wrong…?" He asked, a yawn following.

"Did you fuck me?" Mello asked, his mouth curved downwards into a frown as one of his hands moved to press and rub against his lower back.

Matt only smirked. "Why? Does it feel like I did?" He laughed a bit and rolled onto his back, breathing in deeply and then sighing out in relaxation.

"Shut up"

Mello's response only made him grin wider. "Yeah I did. _You_ wanted me to." He laughed a bit. "I fucked you pretty hard, actually."

The blonde leaned over and shoved Matt again, this time a bit softer and more playful. "I can tell, thanks." He smiled a bit and stood up again, slowly, another grunt of pain escaping his lips as he awkwardly half-limped to the bathroom. Once inside he made a bee-line to the toilet to use the bathroom and once he'd finished, he moved to look at himself in the mirror.

"You gave me a hickey too?" He yelled out to Matt in the bathroom, laughing afterwards as he ran his fingers over the dark bruise on his neck and tilted his head to the side to get a better look.

From the bed, Matt only laughed in response. Over the time that Mello was injured and couldn't walk, he'd learned that Mello quite _enjoyed_ receiving hickeys and the fact that the blonde couldn't remember the previous night's activities only made him laugh more.

"You did a good job, ass. It's fuckin' huge." Mello laughed, examining the mark before finding a comb to untangle his hair. "Did you do anything else to me last night?"

"Nope, just fucked you." Matt smiled, waiting for the blonde to rejoin him in the bedroom. "Oh, I also took you to get a tattoo of my face on your ass." He said with a smirk as he sat up and reached over the side of the bed to pick up his boxers from the floor.

"You WHAT?"

With a loud laugh, Matt pulled on his boxers. "Just kidding."

**IIIIIIIIIII**

_I don't understand why we have to take the motorcycle. Besides, I was joking anyways… I don't even know what I want to get._ Matt thought to himself in slight annoyance as he watched Mello put on his leather jacket. An hour or so prior, Matt had made some comment about getting a new tattoo… and apparently, the blonde thought it was a good idea and they _had_ to go now.

"It's hot outside, why are you wearing that?"

Mello looked over to his friend as he zipped up the front of the jacket. "Because it makes me look cooler." He said simply, breathing a laugh afterwards and smiling.

Matt rolled his eyes, but smiled back.

Soon, the two of them were on the sidewalk in front of the apartment buildings next to the blonde's motorcycle. Mello handed the second helmet to his friend after he'd slipped on his own and then straddled his bike with a sigh.

_I hate wearing this helmet_. Matt thought as he put said helmet on and snapped it tight under his chin. Afterwards he moved over to the bike and swung a leg over, sitting down and scooting forewords so that his thighs and crotch pressed close against Mello's backside and his stomach rest against his back. Once he was situated and comfortable, he playfully slid his hands up his friend's side and onto his chest, groping around his nipple area.

"Matt stop it you fag." Mello laughed, throwing his head back a bit so that their helmets crashed together as he pushed away Matt's hands with his own.

"Mello come hnaw and sit in Matt's lap." He joked, grinning behind the plastic of the helmet. Mello only laughed more and momentarily held onto one of the gamer's hands.

"After the tattoo."

_Ugh the tattoo…_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After a while of driving, the two arrived at a decent looking tattoo parlor and shut off the bike. The sidewalk leading up to said parlor had black footprints and the walls of the exterior building was decorated in graffiti and murals. Despite those things, the place already looked more professional and… clean than the last one he'd been to. His thoughts were confirmed when they actually made their way inside and he was greeted with a unique, artistic interior. _This place is cool…_ he thought as he looked around a bit, absentmindedly following Mello to the counter and—holy hell this kid was emo as fuck.

Mello's thoughts almost paralleled with the red head's as he looked over the teenage boy at the register. "Hey uh… he,"—Mello gestured to Matt—"wants to get a tattoo." He nodded, flipping his bangs from his face afterwards. With a bit of a blank stare, he watched as the boy quickly scanned over a list on the desk, pointing to one of the names as he found it.

"Looks like Josh is free," he said with a smile, pushing the list aside and sighing out. "He should be out in a sec so just wait over there or look through the shop or somethin' and I'll have him come get you."

"Thanks" Mello responded with a smile, turning to look at Matt before pulling him off to the chairs across the room. Once there, he sat down and stretched out a bit. "Do you know what you want yet?"

"_No._" Matt said, giving Mello a half-hearted glare as he sat down next to him and ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea what to tattoo onto him… or _where_, even. Maybe he could get a Soviet Star on his back or something… ugh, no idea. Honestly, he didn't even really _want_ a new tattoo. "Why don't _you_ get a tattoo?"

Mello looked over at him and furrowed his brow. "Why would I get a tattoo?" He said in a monotone voice.

"I don't know; why am _I_ getting one?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The blonde rolled his eyes and looked around the room for inspiration, trying to come up with a tattoo idea that the red head would go for. He inhaled sharply when an idea _did_ hit him and he quickly looked over at Matt. _No… he'd never go for that._ He thought with a smirk.

"Matt, I have an idea."

The red head sighed and lazily rolled his head to the side to look at his friend. "What."

"You should get **SEX** above your dick. Like, right here you know?" He said with a grin, stretching out a bit and pulling up his shirt to demonstrate the area on his lower stomach.

Matt paused and then laughed, closing his eyes for a moment. "What? Why would I get that…" he said with another laugh, opening his eyes again to look at the blonde.

"I dunno, because it's funny. Please Matt… please" He grinned. "I'll take you to a fuckin' gaming convention if you do it."

Matt's laughter went silent and his expression turned serious as the gaming convention was mentioned. "Really? Do you promise?"

A blonde eyebrow perked up as he noticed the seriousness of his friend. Would he seriously do it for a convention…? "Yeah man I promise." He confirmed with a grin. "Just get it in bold and all caps."

After a moment of thought, Matt sighed and smiled a bit. "Alright… fine. I will." He decided. Just in time as well, because not moments after they were joined by the 'Josh' that the cashier had mentioned.

"You guys are the ones that Ollie got me for, ya?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm Mello and this is Matt." He nodded, motioning over to his friend. Fuck, he'd forgotten to use fake names… oh well.

The tattoo artist smiled and held out his hand to shake Mello's, pushing bangs from his face with his free hand as he did so. "Awesome, I'm Joshwa." He stated, looking at both of them. "Which one of you is getting the tattoo?"

With a reluctant raise of the hand, Matt sighed lightly. "I am." He smiled at Josh slightly and inhaled deeply. _He definitely looks like a tattoo artist._ "I'm getting, uh… the word 'sex' on my lower stomach"—he glanced over at Mello and breathed a laugh—"I guess."

After a few moments of talking and such, Joshwa led the both of them to one of the rooms and then once inside, had Matt sit down on one of the benches so that he could sketch out the design.

"You sure you don't want a tattoo too, blondie?" He asked with a grin as he drew the design onto the gamer's skin, making sure Matt approved of it before he went to prepare the tattooing gun.

Mello breathed a laugh and smiled, sitting down in one of the chairs to watch. "I'm good, thanks."

Matt sighed and stayed relatively quiet. _Well I'm sure glad him and Mello are getting along… fuckin'… ass. He should be getting a tattoo instead of me. He shows off more skin than I do anyways…_ He watched with slightly nervous eyes as the tattooist changed out the needle in the gun. This was probably going to hurt more than the one of his arm did… especially since he wasn't tipsy this time. _Fuck, this is stupid._

He watched as Joshwa positioned the gun over his skin and took in a slow breath, preparing himself for the feeling. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ He thought, his body slightly tensing as the tattooist began filling in the letters. It wasn't for a few minutes before he began to relax slightly, watching as the gun was moved effortlessly and smoothly over his skin, dark black lines permanently rooted onto his stomach. Maybe… it would look alright. Besides, he gets to go to a convention now.

Mello watched with a broad grin as the word 'sex' was tattooed onto his friend. He definitely didn't think the red head would actually go along with the idea and in an odd way, he found it a bit… sexy. The placement was perfect and he thought it'd fit the red head nicely. Now all he had to do was make sure Matt forgot about the convention so that they didn't have to actually go…

**III**

After a long while of tattooing and talking, Joshwa bandaged up the area and gave Matt a pat on the shoulder. "You're done, ya." He said with a grin, standing up from the bench and putting his gun away. Afterwards he informed the two of them of the proper tattoo care while it healed. Matt only half listened. He'd gotten a tattoo before and… eh, what else could he tell him that he didn't remember.

"Thanks Josh" he said with a smile when he'd finished talking. He shook his hand and followed him, along with Mello, out of the room and soon enough he was presented with his first obstacle: riding the bike home. Awesome. He knew they shouldn't have ridden the bike… now he had to endure his freshly tattooed stomach rubbing against Mello's back for the _entire_ ride home.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So do you like it?"

Matt looked over at his friend, his own self currently splayed out lazily on the couch with the TV remote in his hand. "I guess so… it looked kinda cool at the shop." He said with a nod and then paused. "I won't really know for sure though until it's healed. Hopefully I do since it's permanent." He said with a bit of a laugh.

Mello smiled. "Yeah… you're going to have to learn to like it regardless."

Matt only shrugged in response and rubbed a few fingers over the bandaging on his stomach. He breathed out slowly and shifted a bit on the couch to lay more comfortably, his eyes lidded to half-mast. "Hey Mello, do we have any like… medicine or whatever?" He asked, tilting his head to look at the other. "I think I'm getting sick."

Mello paused. "Sick?" He asked, raising a brow as he looked over his friend slowly. "Yeah, lemme go find it." He said as he stood. "What kind of sick?"

"I dunno, my stomach's kinda bad and I might be getting a fever."

Mello sighed and made his way to the bathroom. Great. Matt being sick meant that he would soon be sick too.

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

**My goodness everyone, I love reading your ideas for what you think is going to happen. XD It's fun to see what you come up with, lol. This chapter though is so like.. bleeuughh.. it's all jumpy and unsmooth and.. oh well. Also, I listened to Skrillex for almost the entirety of writing this chapter, lol.**

**Btw just some random info, the whole official… time set? Thing of this fic is basically exactly like the Death Note anime/manga, without the existence of the Death Note. Lol.**

**Also… :x the tattoo artist in this chapter, Joshwa? He's an OC of mine lol. I COULDN'T HELP IT, I HAD TO PUT HIM IN THERE. He is not a Death Note OC, he's simply an OC of mine for my own uses, lol. This is a reference sheet of him, just so you can see if you like:**

**http: /renaxxakat-sasodei. deviantart. com/ gallery/#/d489fvp**

**Remove spacehaaaas.**


	22. Gauged

No. No, no, no, no, no. God fucking damnit—yes it was happening. Matt whimpered faintly and pushed Mello's arms away from him, trying to get out of the bed as quickly as possible despite the fact that a minute prior, he'd been completely and comfortably asleep.

"Hhh…" He whined quietly as a strong wave of nausea crashed over him, further persuading him to walk as quickly as he could to the bathroom. Once inside he immediately crashed to his knees in front of the toilet and braced himself, his stomach heaving up its contents only seconds later. After the initial wave ended, he gagged and coughed a few times before spitting into the toilet and looking hazily around the room for toilet paper to wipe his mouth.

_Fuck my life._ He thought as he threw the soiled paper into the toilet as well. _I hate being sick…_ He sighed and moved back off of his knees to sit on the cool tile floor, his body a bit hunched over as he waited to make sure that was the only wave that would hit him so he wouldn't have to get out of bed again in another five minutes. So when nothing else happened during the following ten minutes or so, he decided that his body was finished and he stood slowly, flushing the toilet afterwards. Before he went back to bed, though, he rinsed out his mouth in the sink. He hated the current taste and burning sensation in his mouth and throat.

How did he even get sick anyhow? The question plagued his mind as he slowly walked back to the bed. He hardly even went outside, let alone interacted with people who were sick… maybe he contracted it from someone at the tattoo shop. None of them really seemed sick, though… oh well. It didn't matter. He'd just have to deal with it until it went away.

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

"Matt! There aren't any towels in here."

The red head sighed and looked towards the bathroom, pausing his game and dragging himself off of the couch. Why couldn't he have checked _before_ he'd gotten in the shower…?

"One second." He called back as he moved through the apartment to the laundry room, checking the dryer for towels. _Good job Mello, you washed and dried towels but you didn't put them in the bathroom._ He thought as he pulled out a couple and made his way to the bathroom.

"I'm coming in." He said as he knocked once and then pushed the door open, shivering slightly as the humidity of the room hit him

"Just hand them to me." Mello said as he poked his head out from behind the curtain, holding his hand out so that the red head could hand him said towels.

Matt did as he was asked and held them out, only to pull them just out of reach as the blonde went to grab them. He did so a few more times until he couldn't hold back his laughter and Mello flailed slightly in frustration, laughing as well.

"Just give me the fucking towel!" Mello exclaimed, laughing and leaning out of the shower a bit to grab at them.

Matt comically screeched, holding the towels away before grinning and surrendering, handing the towels over to his friend. With a broad grin, he waited for Mello to be occupied with drying off so that he could dart his hands forwards, tickling up and down the blonde's narrow sides.

"Ff—Matt stop it—Ah!" Mello laughed, twitching and jerking away from his friend's hands and then swatting at them with the towel. "Get out!" He said, grinning broadly as he pushed Matt away slightly.

The red head only laughed in response, leaving Mello to dry off in peace as he left the bathroom to continue his game. Oddly enough, he felt much better than he did that morning. He no longer felt sick or nauseous… in fact, he was starting to wonder if his incident had been a dream. Whether it had been or not, though, he was certainly happy that he seemed to be okay because now he could play all day without interruption.

In the bathroom, Mello had stepped out of the shower and was now drying off his body fully. When he was finished, he rubbed away some of the steam on the mirror to look at his reflection, examining the hickey on his neck once more. As he was doing so, a small plastic container sitting on the counter caught his attention. Curious, he picked it up and looked it over, soon realizing that it was the gauges that Matt had bought almost two months ago. He turned over the package and read the numbers, looking at the size. _Size six…_ He pushed his damp bangs to the side and set down the case, slipping on his boxers afterwards and then taking the case out to the red head in the living room.

"Hey Matt? Were you ever going to put these in?" He asked, holding up the case and then sitting down next to him on the couch.

Matt looked from the TV to his friend and then to the case in his hand. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about them actually." He said with a laugh. "I was waiting for my ears to heal from being pierced in the first place." He paused and then decided to shut off his game. He might as well put them in now while he was thinking about it, right? Right. He took the case from Mello and opened it up, removing one of the sticks and taking off the black rubber rings. He wasn't entirely sure how to do this correctly but… what could be so hard? Push it in and wait until it feels loose enough to keep pushing, right? Oh well, he'll go for it.

He set the stick down on his knee so that he could remove his earring. Afterwards, he pressed the narrowest end of the stick into his piercing, pushing it in about a fourth of the way until he felt the slightest bit of stretching pain. _Okay. Now just wait for it to stretch and relax._ He thought, holding the gauging stick in place while his free hand changed the channels on TV.

Mello watched his friend push the stick in and cocked his head slightly to the left. It didn't seem like it'd hurt too much… he sure as hell wouldn't do it to his _own_ ears but he figured that Matt would look good with them once they were finished. After a moment though, he decided to get dressed.

"You… keep doing that. I'll be back soon." He said as he stood, walking off to the bedroom to find a shirt. Once he did so he made his way back to the bathroom to dry his hair further. He plugged in the hairdryer and turned it on, watching his hair in the mirror as it blew around.

In the living room, Matt began to slowly push the stick through his ear further, twisting it slightly as he did so. It seemed to make it slide in easier. The whole process, though, was taking longer than he wished… sure, he didn't want his ears to tear or anything. That would be painful and… disgusting. But… oh well. It wasn't like he had anything else to do anyways… he'd just sit there and stretch his ears while watching TV. Sounded like an easy night.

**III**

Around two and a half hours later, Matt had completely inserted the first gauging rod into his ear and held it in place with the rubber rings. Now, he was starting on his second.

"So how do you feel now that you have gauged ears?" Mello said in mock enthusiasm. He'd rejoined Matt on the couch soon after his hair was dry and the two of them were curled up beneath a thin blanket, watching TV. "Did it hurt?"

Matt shrugged and looked over at him, currently twisting the rod further into his ear. "I dunno… cool I guess?" He said with a grin and a snort of a laugh. "Yeah… well, not really. Only up until the fattest part. Otherwise it was okay."

The blonde nodded in response, looking at his friend's freshly stretched earlobe. He wasn't quite sure how big Matt eventually wanted to stretch his ears but…he hoped he wouldn't make them grossly large.

Over the next two hours or so, Matt twisted and pushed the rod into place with only the occasional wince at the bit of pain that came from it. The second rod didn't hurt quite as much as the first… mostly because he now knew what to expect and how fast he should actually push. He was mostly grateful of the fact that he was almost _finished._

Mello soon began to realize that he was watching Matt more than he was watching the TV. He didn't think Matt actually noticed though, which was good. He wasn't sure what he'd say to explain himself if he had been noticed… But, as he watched, he realized that Matt's hair was getting quite long. Not at all close to his own length but it was definitely getting shaggy… He kind of liked it, actually. He thought the red head looked a bit sexy with the length but he wouldn't want it much longer. He'd look odd then, he figured. Or maybe… Mello raised a brow, examining his friend and trying to imagine him with different hairstyles. He might look just as sexy with shorter hair… shorter on the sides but longer on top… Hmm…

"What do you think?"

Mello blinked away his thoughts and focused on what his friend was saying, raising both brows. "What?"

Matt moved his hair back from both of his ears, showing the completed torture on his earlobes. "Do they look cool?" He asked with a bit of a laugh.

The blonde looked at both piercings, smiling. "Yeah Matt you look sexy." He joked in a bit of a monotone voice, taking in Matt's full appearance. "They look good with your stubble." He mentioned as he tapped his friend's chin.

With a raise of a brow, Matt smiled. "Oh really? I was thinking about shaving tonight." He laughed.

"Don't."

Matt just smiled in response, shaking out his hair so that it lay back in its usual place. He'd gotten the hint a while back that Mello liked stubble so… he didn't shave as often anymore. That was good for him too, though. Shaving was a hassle and he was lazy.

Now that he'd finished with his ears, though, he could channel all of his attention to the blonde that lay in his arms. Well… that and the TV. He smiled softly and relaxed into the comfort of Mello's embrace with one of his arms casually draped around the blonde's shoulders. He let his hand wander up the side of Mello's neck softly, his fingertips stroking the tender skin for a few moments before traveling further upwards to slowly stroke through his hair.

Mello let his eyes droop in content as he felt his friend's fingers through his hair, unable to hold back the soft smile that spread across his lips. He sighed out softly and rest a bit more heavily against the red head, his hand falling to rest against Matt's thigh. He felt so… comfortable like this. Relaxed, warm, happy… Something about how Matt held him felt… perfect. No matter how gay it sounded.

Even though Matt was perfectly happy and comfortable how he was, he couldn't ignore the fact that his addiction was pulling at him and that he needed to have a quick smoke. He hadn't done so at all that day, after all. So without moving from his spot or disrupting the blonde, he reached over to the side table and picked up his cigarette carton, tapping one out and bringing it to his lips before reaching over again to take his lighter. Once he lit the cigarette he put the lighter back on the table, glancing over to the blonde as he smoothly ran his fingers through his soft hair yet again. The feeling, coupled with the scent of smoke, caused Mello to look up at the red head and smile lazily. Matt smiled back and pulled the cigarette from his mouth, blowing the smoke away from the blonde before leaning his head down to kiss him slowly and softly, it almost feeling as if love was laced within it. Mello kissed back and as his tongue dragged over the red head's in a slow dance, he could feel faint goose bumps trail over his skin.

The kiss only lasted a moment though and before long, they'd pulled away and resumed cuddling like they had been previously. Mello could still taste the bitter smoke on his tongue and even though he didn't like smoking himself, he enjoyed the taste. It was the taste of his Ma—

"Ooh look Mello, Paranormal Witness is on."

Mello deadpanned. "Matt, why do you have to ruin moments?" He asked with a playful hint in his voice, smiling softly and curling up slightly more. "I don't want to watch it."

"I do." Matt said with a sadistic grin, setting the remote down and out of reach of the blonde. He didn't believe much in ghosts and demons, though shows like this were always interesting to him. The more important fact was that Mello _did_ believe in them and shows like this made him uneasy and paranoid; hence why they were watching it.

Mello sighed quietly and moved his hand from Matt's thigh to his upper stomach, watching the show with a bit of nervousness. He's seen the commercials for this… this show was legitimate and one that he knew would scare him. Though, because of his curiosity, he couldn't help but to watch. And he did watch… for a while, even. Until an actual home-video was shown of unexplained, loud knocks on a door.

"Nope. Nope. I'm done."

Matt grinned broadly at Mello's reaction, holding him tighter against himself. "No you're not, just watch." He said in amusement, leaning over to kiss the blonde's head. "You'll be fine."

"It freaks me out."

Mello's words didn't persuade him at all and he only kept hold tighter. "You're okay." He smiled, continuing to watch the show until the next commercial came on. "Mello you should watch the Slenderman videos."

"I don't even want to know what that is."

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

**I love gauges :x Probably why I have mine lol. I used my own experience for Matt doing his ears. I didn't really know the "PROPER" way of doing it so I kinda winged it. I figure Matt would be the same way. XD Also, Slenderman makes me cry. Just sayin' lol. I'm just as afraid of ghosts and demons as Mello is XD. Anywho I kinda like this chapter so I hope you do toooooooooooooooo :D**


	23. The Reveal

"Hey Matt…" Mello softly cooed, sitting on the couch comfortably with the red head sitting on the floor in front of him. The blonde had his legs spread casually, one on either side of Matt's head while he played his current game obsession on the Xbox.

"Matt…" He said again softly as he was ignored, leaning forewords a bit closer to his friend before slowly and soothingly stroking his fingers through the auburn hair, gently tugging on it just enough so that Matt would lean his head back and Mello could get a glimpse of his face. "You wanna go out for lunch? I'm kinda hungry…"

Matt relaxed back against the couch and just looked at his friend's face, the feeling of his hands in his hair causing his body to go a bit numb. "Mhhh… do I have to?" He asked lazily as he smiled up at the other, his Xbox controller resting in his lap.

"Mhhh…" the blonde mimicked, smiling back at his friend as he stroked through his bangs softly. "I kinda want you to, yeah…"

"What do I get if I go?"

Mello's fingers wandered from the other's red hair to trail down his jaw line, still smiling down at him. "Lunch, idiot."

Matt breathed a laugh and grinned a bit wider, momentarily closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath. "I don't think that's persuading enough… sorry babe…" He said jokingly, cracking open an eye to look up at the blonde.

"It's not, huh?" He said softly, smiling at the other as he dipped his head down to rest his lips inches over the other's. "Will this change your mind?" He asked flirtatiously, closing the gap between their lips and kissing him softly, closing his eyes as he focused on the slow movement of his lips against his friend's. He kept a hold of his head gently as they deepened the kiss, their tongues moving over and around each others' effortlessly before the blonde pulled away.

"Hmm…" Matt verbally mused playfully, casting a toothy grin at the other. "Okay, I guess I'll go with you."

Mello grinned in respond and let his fingers drag through the red head's hair once more before pushing his head away with a breath of a laugh. "Go get dressed then."

With a smile and a sigh, Matt shut off his game and stood, stretched, then walked off towards the bedroom. As Mello watched him go, he smiled and relaxed back onto the couch. He'd already gotten dressed hours ago and was now simply waiting for his 'lover' to look presentable enough to stop in some fast-food place. _I wonder if he'd go for Taco Bell…_ he thought, bringing a hand up to scratch one of his eyebrows lazily, _I'm getting kinda tired of Burger King…_

In the bedroom, Matt was currently looking over his new tattoo on his lower stomach. It had been about a month or so since he'd gotten it done and it had just finished peeling. Though he desperately wanted to pick off the remaining dead, peeling skin, he resisted his urge and tugged on a deep red Tshirt which had striped, elbow-length sleeves and a scratchy black design on the front. Afterwards, he slipped off his pajama pants and tossed them randomly in the room before finding a pair of boxers, which he tugged on and then a pair of fitted, dark jeans. He let out a slow breath afterwards, as if the entire process had taken all of his energy, and glanced around the room. It was a bit too hot to wear his beloved vest and he wasn't quite sure where his favorite pair of boots were… so instead, he slipped into a pair of black converse and laced them up.

Now… where were his sunglasses…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Matt pulled up into a parking space outside of the restaurant, shutting off his car and then glancing over at Mello. He leaned over and pecked the blonde's cheek before shooting him a cocky little grin and getting out of the car. He stretched his arms up above his head with a sigh as he walked, trying to will away the slight bit of nausea that was working its way into his stomach. He'd thought he was over the sickness that he'd contracted a few days ago but… lately it'd been plaguing him off and on at random times during the day. It was more annoying than anything, really.

He ignored it, though, and walked inside with Mello and then gazed up at the menu board, trying to decide what he'd like. He hadn't been to Taco Bell in a while and the menu seemed foreign to him.

"Uh… I just want…" he paused, thinking over a few more options before telling the blonde his final decision, going off to find a place to sit afterwards.

Mello nodded and memorized the order, looking up at the board again for himself. He sometimes wished that Matt would grow some balls and stop being so nervous to talk to people he didn't know. Then again, though, he found it kind of cute as well and always ended up letting it slide. _Cute… idiot._ He thought with a smile as he paid for their food, going over to the table that Matt had found afterwards and sitting down across from him as he waited for their orders to be called.

"You look good in that shirt, by the way."

Matt raised a brow at the compliment and then smiled, pushing his hands across the tabletop towards the blonde, silently asking for his hand. "Thanks."

Mello smiled in response and brought his hand up, placing it between the red head's and letting it be held and rubbed. He looked down at their fingers and let his mind wander, thinking of how he felt for the other and how warm his hand was and—

"Oh, that's ours. Be right back."

Matt nodded and released his friend's hand, watching him walk off to get their food. While Mello had been thinking of rainbows and butterflies and their happy relationship, Matt had been focusing on the dreaded feeling that was coming from the pit of his stomach. That sinking feeling when you _know_ you're going to vomit all over the place but you don't know exactly when. His stomach had been churning and flopping ever since they'd left the apartment and he was hoping he wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of throwing up somewhere public. Though… the way it was going…

"Where are you going?" Mello asked, setting down the tray on the table and watching in confusion as the red head quickly walked away from the table.

"Bathroom."

"Oh" the blonde breathed a laugh, sitting down in the booth again and taking a sip from his cup before opening up his share of the food. _I wonder if he's sick again…_ he thought. Matt had been sick for almost what… a week? He hoped he'd get better soon… it worried him just slightly but he'd never let anyone know. It was just a stomach bug… it wasn't like the red head was coughing up blood.

It wasn't blood, but Matt was definitely coughing up the contents of his stomach in the Taco Bell restroom. Though, he hadn't eaten much that day so the majority of his heaves were dry or light and that fact was beginning to gross him out. He stayed on the floor for a bit, making sure that all of his momentary sickness had passed before he flushed the toilet and stood, grunting and shuffling to the sink to rinse out his mouth. Afterwards, he stayed in the bathroom for a few moments until the nausea passed and he felt stable enough to rejoin the blonde.

"Hey… sorry" He said softly once he'd finally made it back to the table, tenderly sitting down in his chair across from the blonde and sighing out slowly.

Mello looked up at his friend and paused, tilting his head just slightly as he looked him over. "You alright?"

Matt shook his head and rubbed at one of his eyes before taking a long drink from his cup. "Not really… I just threw up again." He said, sighing out afterwards and taking one of his tacos off of the tray. "I think I'm good now though…"

The blonde frowned softly, watching his friend eat. "You've been sick for a while now…" he said, raising a brow in slight concern as he ate a bit more of his food and continued to watch the other. "But… you haven't had a fever and you don't really look sick…"

Matt looked up at his friend as he chewed his food, raising his brows slightly and then swallowing before he spoke. "I'm not going to a doctor so you might as well get that idea out of your head right now."

Mello rolled his eyes and sighed, looking down at his food as he thought. "Fine. But if you keep throwing up for too much longer, we _are_ going."

This time, Matt rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He hated seeing a doctor. It was always the most awkward, uncomfortable thing ever and he didn't like being prodded by some guy in latex gloves. Besides, he always felt as if the doctor was _judging_ him.

"If we go to a doctor, you better hope that we learn that I'm _dying_ because otherwise it wouldn't be worth it."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Laundry. Mello hated doing laundry. Though, if he didn't do it, they would _never_ have clean clothes because like hell he'd be able to get that lazy gamer to do any sort of chore. Oh well. He sighed and dropped more clothing into the washer, the sound of Matt's game echoing through the apartment and forever providing the blonde with entertainment, due to the red head's cheers and shouts. _Maybe he'll let me play once I'm done with this._ He thought as he emptied out the pockets of a few pairs of jeans, pausing as his fingers fell into a small, folded piece of paper. Curious, he pulled it out and opened it up, reading over the words sketched out over the surface:

_When next rises intimacy,_

_Two souls will collide_

_To bring new life,_

_In which envy provide_

Mello furrowed his brow as he read over the scripture a few times, trying to understand what it could mean. _In which envy provide?_ He questioned himself, tossing the jeans into the washer and then closing the lid. _What the hell is this?_ He chewed on his lower lip in frustration, pocketing the paper and then walking out into the living room.

"Matt, can I use your laptop?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe as he waited for the answer.

"Yeah sure" 

Mello turned and made his way to the bedroom, taking his friend's laptop off of the desk and carrying it out with him to the living room yet again. He set it down on the couch and jogged off to the kitchen, coming back moments later with a few bars of chocolate; a snack for him while he tried to figure out the meaning of the 'poem'. He sat down on the couch and pulled the computer into his lap, opening a chocolate bar and taking a bite before taking the paper out of his pocket again to study it. He reread it countless times, analyzing each word and trying to remember how he'd gotten it and where it could have come from.

_When next rises intimacy, two souls will collide._ He repeated in his head, focusing on those lines first. _It's obviously binding two people in some way._ He then moved on to the second set of lines. _To bring new life, in which envy provide._ _Envy in somehow bringing new life to the people who are now bound. How… does that relate to me, though? Why do I have this? …Did I just find it somewhere?_ He sighed slowly and thought a bit deeper, closing his eyes as he sucked on a piece of chocolate and thinking about his life as of late, as well as Matt and everything around him. Lately, Matt has been sick. They went to a tattoo shop, Matt got a tattoo, they've gone out to lunch a few times, watched a few movies, he got drunk, they had sex. Those were the only significant things he could thing of that'd happened in the past couple months.

He flicked his eyes open, connecting a few of the events.

He got drunk, they had sex, and now Matt was sick. It wasn't… a fever sick, though… and it'd been a few weeks since that'd happened… but relating it to this paper… Mello narrowed his eyes, turning on the laptop and pulling up a search engine. As he bit off another piece of chocolate, he typed "morning sickness" into the search bar and clicked on one of the most relevant links, quickly reading through what it had to say. Afterwards, he went back to the main page and read through a few more links about the subject, gathering as much information as he could.

If it was true, though… how could it have been possible? Matt is a _guy_. He doesn't have a vagina or a womb or uterus or whatever the fuck else he needs to produce offspring. It was… _impossible_. Impossible… impossible… but what he was reading… could be directly applied to Matt's situation. That, coupled with whatever was written down on this paper… no… no, he can't know for sure unless…

"Matt."

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm going to the store to get a pregnancy test."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Ohoho. What? What is that? XD I know this chapter is a bit short and… boring, but! You can't even complain, because now you know the spell. And… I hope you don't hate me for it. XDDDD**

**Also! Upside down kiss was included into this chapter by a request from "revvva", so I hope you enjoyed that XD.**

**One last thing, I've created an account on FictionPress for all of my stories about my OCs. You can find the link on my profile, it being my Homepage link. I only have a couple things uploaded currently, but one of them is Joshwa's POV from when Matt got his tattoo done; so if you'd like to read that or anything else I upload in the future about OCs, head over to FP! :D**


	24. Reaction

"_Matt."_

"_Yeah, baby?"_

"_I'm going to the store to get a pregnancy test."_

**IIIII**

The red head, confused by the statement, furrowed his brow and just stared. "O…kay? Why?"

Mello closed the laptop and stood, pointing to his friend and just staying silent for a moment. "You might be pregnant."

At hearing that statement, Matt's expression deadpanned. Pregnant? Really? …Was Mello _drunk_? "Okay artard, whatever you say." He said with a playful tone, laughing a bit afterwards as he resumed his game. "Bring me one and I'll piss on it for you." He joked, rolling his eyes and glancing at the blonde once more.

Without another word, Mello put on his shoes and left the apartment, his expression unfaltering and stern as he tried to sort out his thoughts. There was no possible way of this being true but… what if it was? What would they do? He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, unlocking Matt's car and getting inside. They would abort it, right? He was fairly sure that Matt wouldn't want a child of all things. No, no. What was he thinking? Matt wasn't pregnant. It was _impossible_.

As he drove, he tried to think of more and more possible explanations for Matt's sickness and for the note he'd found in his pocket. Though, as he passed an oddly familiar feeling fortune-telling shack, he felt uneasy and drawn to the place. He'd… he'd been there before, but he couldn't remember when. Maybe that was where he'd gotten this odd poem. So, he decided that before he went to get the pregnancy test, he'd stop inside. …Just to check.

Mello parked the car against a curb and looked at the building from across the street, trying to remember anything about it. Though, try as he might, his memories remained lost in the drunken night and he was forced out of the car, across the street, and into the building.

"Ooh… hello, love. Have you come back for another wish? I had hoped I would see you again…" The woman said with a devious smile, her gaze locked on the blonde as he awkwardly made his way over to the table.

_Damn, this bitch is hideous._ He thought to himself, raising a brow as he sat down carefully across from her. "Wait… see me again? So, I've been here before?" He asked, tilting his head slightly as he made eye contact with the woman.

"Yes of course. You came in some time ago, very drunk." She grinned. "Is there something you'd like me to help you with?"

Mello analyzed her, taking in the way she spoke and acted. Something about her… was off; _unusual_. "What happened last time I was here?" He asked, resting his elbows on the table and leaning his weight into them.

"My my… for me to tell you that would cost you a small fee."

_Of course_. Mello thought, rolling his eyes and handing a bit of money over to the woman. "Now, tell me everything that happened the last time I was here. What I said, anything that was discussed, just _everything_."

The woman grinned and tucked away his money, drawing in a deep breath before she began to explain. "You came in here after a night of drinking. You were very, very drunk. You were talking about how a friend of yours, Matt, had made you upset so you paid me to cast your wishes upon him." She paused, studying Mello's face before she continued on, "You asked for something awkward and unusual to happen to your friend. Something that didn't usually happen."

Mello closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temple, a slow sigh making its way past his lips. _This sounds bad. I think… I might have royally fucked up._ "What did I ask you to do?"

"For me to tell you, that would cost you another—"

Frustrated, Mello slammed his fist down onto the table and shouted, "Just tell me what I fucking did to him or so help me God I will fucking murder you." He stared into her eyes, fury radiating through him.

Taken aback, the woman paused for a moment before continuing. "Y—… That is all you asked of me, so I took it upon myself to decide his curse. Your friend Matt will now bear a child."

There it was. There were the words he was dreading to hear. "So you're telling me… that Matt is pregnant." He asked through slightly clenched teeth, angry with himself more than anyone else. He was _never_ getting drunk out of jealousy ever again. In fact, he didn't even want to go back home. He didn't want to tell Matt, he didn't want to have to deal with guilt and decisions, he didn't want to confess his jealousy…

"Yes. He is pregnant."

Mello clenched his fists and inhaled deeply, his head bowed down as he stared at the table beneath him. "Is there any way you can remove the spell?" He asked, glancing up to the woman. When she shook her head 'no', he let out a slow sigh, pausing before speaking again. "Thank you." He said simply as he stood and left the building, having to restrain himself from walking to the car, getting the gun inside, and coming back to the building and blowing this woman's fucking brains out all over the floor. He reminded himself, though, that the person at fault for this entire situation was _himself_. He clenched his teeth and crossed the street, getting into the car and taking a few long, deep breaths before closing his eyes and attempting to relax himself. Everything will be fine. He will get the pregnancy test and Matt will take it anyways, just to further confirm the news. Then, Matt will be angry and they will talk it over and decide what to do. Everything will work out.

Honestly, he wasn't sure how true those statements were. The only one he was positive of was that Matt would be angry. Very, _very_ angry. Oh well. He didn't expect anything else of him. He would have been angry too, had he been in Matt's situation.

"Fuck."

He cursed aloud, driving off towards a drugstore to find some sort of pregnancy test. Once he arrived, he blindly searched through the isles in attempts to find anything even _similar_, eventually finding the many different options.

"Goddamnit why are there so fucking many…" he quietly mumbled to himself, simply grabbing one of each kind and taking it to the front counter. Better to be completely sure with the result, right? Mello cast his gaze elsewhere as the cashier gave him a questioning look, feeling a bit awkward. It was like that bastard _knew_ that his "mother-to-be" was a man and he was judging them for being freaks. What an asshole. Mello glared slightly at the cashier, grabbing his bag after he'd paid and quickly storming out of the store and back to the car.

As he drew closer and closer to home, his anxiety about the entire situation rose higher and higher.

**IIIIIII**

"Okay, okay, Mello shut up I'm doing it." Matt said with a laugh, grabbing the box Mello held out and walking it to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and then walked over to the toilet, dropping his pants and holding out the pregnancy test over the bowl. Maybe he should… should he sit? Would that be easier? He paused and thought about it for a moment before sitting down on the toilet and tucking the test between his legs. As he did his deed, he mentally mused about the entire situation. Pregnant? Seriously? He was a _guy_, how was he supposed to be pregnant? This entire thing was ridiculous.

Or… so he thought.

He pulled out the test and as he saw the happy, pink little plus mark on the display screen, his own happy demeanor dropped to a confused and slightly surprised one. Wait… what?

"Hey Mello, a plus means positive, right? Like 'yes, you are pregnant.'?"

With a long, slow sigh, Mello tipped back his head in dread as the probability became 100%. "Yes Matt, a plus means you're pregnant."

Matt looked down at the test again and pursed his lips, trying to understand how that could be possible. "I think this one's fucked up. It says I'm pregnant." He called from the bathroom, laughing a bit afterwards.

Without warning, Mello pushed open the bathroom door and walked over to his friend on the toilet, taking the test from his hand and looking at it himself. "…Here, take another one to see if it says the same thing." He said, fishing a second test out of the plastic bag hanging off of his arm and handing it to the red head.

Matt took it with a raised brow and looked over the box. "I don't have any piss left." He said with a snort of a laugh. "We're gonna have to wait."

Mello groaned in frustration and left the bathroom, tossing the test on the counter as he went.

"I'm pouring you a drink," he said, "and this time, you're peeing in a cup."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A half an hour and five tests later, Matt was beyond confused.

"Why does it keep coming out positive?" He asked, his voice a bit soft. "There's no way I can be pregnant, right?" He'd begun to doubt his knowledge in procreation.

Mello rubbed his face, trying to think of the correct way to tell his friend that indeed, he was pregnant. "Matt… you're pregnant. Like legit, you're pregnant."

Confused, Matt looked at the cup of urine on the counter as he finished buttoning up his jeans. "What?"

"Matt I… I fucked up, okay?" Mello started, walking out of the bathroom and running a hand through his thick, blonde hair. He turned to face him, taking in a deep breath, "When I got drunk that last time I… I was mad at you and jealous and shit because you didn't wanna hang out. So… I ended up going to this fortune teller bitch and accidentally put a curse… on… you."

Matt's expression turned a bit stern as he listened to his friend. "And… so this curse was to make me pregnant." He confirmed, closing his eyes a bit and sorting through everything in his head. "You were mad, so you made me _pregnant_." He knew the blonde wasn't lying. He wouldn't make up shit like this, even to joke around. Besides… all the tests came out positive.

"Yeah but it was an accident Matt I… I didn't know she'd do that. I had completely forgotten about it until today when I saw the place again…" He paused and then recited the spell from memory. "_When next rises intimacy, two souls will collide; to bring new life, in which envy provide."_

The read head stayed silent for a few moments, just staring at his counterpart. Many, many emotions rushed through him but the strongest one… the one that begged to escape most was _rage._ Rage that had built up from the sheer fact that Mello had done such a thing. Before he knew it, he released that rage and rushed his friend, throwing him to the ground forcefully and pinning him there. Afterwards, he hooked an arm tightly around the blonde's neck, pulling his head upwards and keeping it locked there.

"**What have you fucking **_**DONE**_** to me?"** He screeched, keeping his friend pinned firmly to the ground in a headlock as he restrained himself from simply _punching_ the other in the face.

The actions had surprised Mello but at the same time… hadn't surprised him at all. In all honesty, had he of been in Matt's place, he _would have_ punched him.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled back, trying to push the angered red head off of him. "Get the fuck off me!"

"No! _Fuck you_ Mello!" He responded, adding a bit more weight onto the blonde's body. "Do you understand what you've fucking done? I'm _**pregnant**_. Mello. We have to take care of a fucking _baby_ now. I have to carry a child and I can't smoke or drink or do fucking _**ANYTHING**_."

Mello grunted under the pressure of his friend, trying to push him off. "No you don't! You can get an—" He breathed in a bit sharply, "an abortion!"

Matt scoffed. "An _abortion_, Mello? Yeah, awesome, because then I get to go to a _doctor's office_ and endure the embarrassment of being a pregnant _guy_ and then have him do a shit load of fucking tests on me. Sounds really fuckin' great."

_Goddamnit Matt you're crushing me._ Mello thought as he continued to try and fight off the other. "You're going to have to go to a doctor regardless! How the fuck are you supposed to give birth you fucking asshole!" he shouted, punching Matt in the ribs in attempts to get the other off of him.

With a grunt, Matt released his friend and pulled off of him, punching him firmly in the shoulder afterwards to make up for the bruising hit to his ribs. He added an angry kick to his thigh afterwards before he stood up off of the floor and ran a hand through his hair, quickly scanning the room for something he could break. "Wish I could just drown myself in fucking alcohol but _**NO**_, I'm _pregnant_ now and don't wanna give birth to a fuckin' _downs_ baby." He shouted, setting his sights on one of the dining chairs against the wall. He grabbed it and effortlessly threw it part-way across the room, yelling out again in anger before letting himself collapse onto the couch, lying on his stomach and covering his head with his arms. "Aaauuu_UUUGHHH_"

Mello sighed and let Matt do what he wanted, placing a hand on the side of his neck and slowly laying his head one way, trying to correct the stretching done in the muscle. _I'm sorry, Matt… I really didn't mean to._

Matt lay relatively motionless on the couch, trying to slow his breathing down and take deep, even breaths. He felt… he felt like _crying_ really… but even though he felt that way, he couldn't. His body wouldn't produce the tears and he was stuck laying there in agony as he thought about what his future would hold. What was he supposed to do now? Should he abort it or keep it or what? What… what did Mello want? He assumed the… father? of the baby was Mello, anyhow. Even if it biologically wasn't, Mello would have to help raise it if he kept it. But… but could they even _care_ for a child? Neither of them had younger siblings as experience or… or any parenting experience. Fuck, their kid would probably grow up to be so unbelievably _fucked up_ that he wasn't sure if he'd be able to live with the guilt. How… how was he supposed to do this…?

_I wish I could reverse it, Matt._ Mello thought, looking down at his hands as the guilt tore away at him on the inside. He wasn't exactly sure how he could help his friend or… what he could say to lighten the situation even a little bit. He was sure that Matt didn't want anything to do with him currently. Though, despite the obvious, he pushed himself up from the floor to walk over to the red head, reaching his hand out and gently stroking his fingers through his hair.

Matt grunted his disapproval as he felt the soothing touches, turning away from the other to bury himself against the back of the couch, curling up a bit as if he were trying to escape from the blonde's stroking. Mello sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch next to Matt's mid-back, slowly moving his hand from his hair to rub gently against his shoulder.

"Matt…" He started, trying to think of the best way to soothe his friend. "I'm really, really sorry. I know you're pissed beyond words at me but… what you decide to do is your choice, okay?"

With another grunt, Matt frowned. "Mello, it's not like I fucking know what I want to do right now so just shut the hell up. Give me like a week, okay?"

The blonde frowned as well before rolling his eyes. _I know you asshole, I was just…_ He dismissed the thoughts and inhaled deeply. "Okay." He paused, just letting his hand rest on the other's warm shoulder. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Matt ignored the other but paid attention as he stood from the couch and walked off to the bedroom, waiting until he heard the click of the door before rolling onto his back and letting out a long, deep sigh. His life… would never be the same again. If he kept the child, that is… They couldn't go to clubs and get wasted, he'd get fat, they'd have to pay attention to a fucking baby all the time… he just… he didn't know what he should do. Maybe sleeping on the new thoughts would be the best idea.

Mello threw himself onto the bed and clenched his teeth, trying to fight back his emotions as wave after wave of guilt crashed over him. This entire thing… was _his_ fault. _He_ was the one who'd gotten Matt into this mess and _he_ was the one who would be blamed for anything that happened with it in the future. He felt terrible and honestly, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep at all that night… plus the fact that he was almost positive that Matt was too angry with him to follow him to bed…

Too angry… Matt was _furious_ with his blonde counterpart right now. He didn't want to go to bed. He didn't want to kiss or cuddle or anything of that nature… but… he didn't want to ruin their relationships because of an idiotic, completely avoidable accident by his irresponsible blonde 'lover' either. Though, his decision to actually join the other in bed took him _quite_ a while. A few hours, at least. Though, in the end he drug himself off of the couch and stalked towards the bedroom, his expression locked into a frown as he passed through the doorway and slid between the sheets. He would go to bed with Mello… but he would _not_ cuddle with him. He simply rolled over with his back facing the other and shut his eyes, trying to force himself into sleep.

Though, it wouldn't be easy for either of them that night.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Longer chapter to make up for the shorter ones? Yeah? :D…. Don't worry, they'll be better in time lol. Matt is just a little upset at the moment.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER despite your opinions on the MPREG lolz.**


	25. Andrew Ryan

He shifted and then rolled over, soon awakening to the lonely feel of the emptiness around him. Actually, he was a bit unused to it considering it was the first time in God knows when that he'd woken up and _wasn't_ entangled in the red head's embrace. Though, this morning, the feeling was heavy and awkward. In all honesty, he wasn't even sure if his friend was still in bed or not and he didn't dare make any sounds or voice his curiosity. He wasn't sure of Matt's mood. So, instead, he gently and quietly rolled over, just enough to glance over at the red head's side of their bed.

Empty.

Matt was currently sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch with a sleepless expression on his face as he read through countless web-pages about pregnancy on his laptop. Hell, he didn't know _anything_ about the subject. He'd thought he knew at least a few things but… he was even wrong about those things. Wait, why was he looking this up anyways? He was going to abort it before it even started really… growing, right? They had the money to, so what was the problem? _Mello is the problem._ He thought to himself. Sure, he'd suggested an abortion the night before… but… he still needed to talk with him and he had a sinking feeling that the blonde wouldn't want to get rid of the child.

So… that was the reason he was looking up information on pregnancy, he decided. Just… _fuck_ there were so many terms and so many things he needed to know… could he still have sex while pregnant? Would his tattoo stretch? Was he allowed to drink soda and eat fast-food? He was pretty sure he could… but… hell if he knew. Last he checked, guys couldn't even get pregnant. Besides, it wasn't like he'd had _any_ sort of baby class at the orphanage and he never had schooling after he'd left so… thanks to Mello, he was now one of those fucking "pregnant and scared" people who were alone in the dark about what to do.

"Ugh…" He sighed, pushing his laptop away and resting his head back against the couch. He closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment, trying to think of how to confront Mello on the subject. Sure, he was still extremely angry at the other, but they really needed to go over a few things; the most important being whether to keep this hell-sent burden or not.

In the bedroom, Mello was going over virtually the same thoughts. In all honesty he… he didn't want Matt to abort the child. Sure, he _wished_ it had never happened and that he could go back in time to stop himself… but now that it'd already been implanted in his friend and had _life_… he didn't think it was their place to take it away. He'd only suggested it the night before in attempts to calm his friend a bit. Admittedly, though, he had absolutely no idea how to care for a baby or how to deal with pregnancy and in all honesty… he was kind of afraid. Though, he'd stand tall for Matt's sake.

Speaking of Matt…

Mello sighed slowly and sat up in bed, casting his lazy gaze over at the bedroom door. Just how… should he start this. Improvising would probably provide the best results, he decided, so with a grunt he slipped out of bed and stretched, running a hand through his blonde hair before cautiously exiting the bedroom. Once his friend was in sight, he drew in a deep breath and walked over to him, sitting down on the couch a safe distance away and staying silent for a few moments.

"So… how are you feeling?"

Matt closed his eyes a bit tighter at the sound of the other's voice, trying to think properly before answering in an apathetic tone. "I'm alright."

Mello looked down in his hands and for once felt… awkward around the red head. "Have you thought—"

"What do you want—"

Both of them stopped their sentences as they unintentionally interrupted each other, pausing for a moment before Mello started again. "You go first."

Matt sighed and opened his eyes, looking down at the laptop under his hands and waiting for a moment before speaking. "What do you want to do?"

The blonde looked over at him, studying his features. "Honestly? I kind of… would prefer for you to keep it." He said, trying not to sound too demanding. It was Matt's body after all and he knew that he wasn't in the best of moods.

With a quiet groan, Matt rubbed at his eyes. Of course, there it was. He knew that'd be Mello's option but it still annoyed him. "Is this one of your fuckin' Jesus things?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Yes Matt and my own personal belief that it's not our place to take away another's life."

"Oh really. Says the one who has killed tons of people with his own guns."

"That's different and you fucking know it is. Those people I've killed had a choice and could have avoided it. An unborn baby doesn't."

Matt waved his hand at the other in attempts to shut him up. He knew that'd be Mello's response but… it just sucked. He was leaning much more towards abortion and now it'd be extremely difficult to make that a reality. Looks like they'd have to do a bit more talking… which he didn't mind; he had another question to ask.

"If this baby happened because of us having _sex_, how come _I'm_ the one pregnant and not you?" He asked, looking over at the blonde with a frown. "I fucked _you_ remember? I was on top. I came inside of _you_, Mello. Why am I the one who is pregnant?"

"I… it's just the spell, I guess." Mello said cautiously, raising a brow as he thought about it for a moment. It was true that it didn't make much sense for Matt to be carrying a child when he wasn't the one being penetrated on the night of the spell taking place but… he couldn't know for sure. After all, the red head was a pregnant _male_… nothing made too much of sense in the first place so… he could only assume that what he'd said was the answer.

Matt only frowned further and said in annoyance, "That's so fucking stupid." He set his laptop down on the coffee table and sighed heavily, leaning his weight against the arm of the couch to look at the blonde more comfortably. After a moment of tense silence, he spoke again. "Mello… I don't know how to take care of a baby. Neither do you. How are we supposed to keep it?" His voice stayed disapproving and monotone as he kept his apathetic gaze on the blonde. He really didn't want to go through the pregnancy but if Mello felt strongly about it then he'd feel like a jackass for getting rid of it. Sure, he was the one who'd have to ruin his body and go through boatloads of shit because of this demon spawn, but it _was_ half Mello's child as well. Besides, he sure as hell didn't want to go to the doctor's _by himself_ to get rid of it.

Mello trailed his gaze from the red head's face to his stomach, pausing for a moment before sighing slowly. "I don't know. But… I mean, not everyone knows how to do it, right?" He asked, looking back up to Matt's face. "I'm sure the doctor will tell us a lot and we can look up tons of shit on the internet." He suggested with a shrug. He honestly didn't want the child either and had absolutely no idea how to deal with pregnant… anything, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to forgive himself if he allowed Matt to abort it. He just… felt like it was wrong; his religion had taught him otherwise.

At the mention of the doctor, Matt groaned in protest. He hated, _hated_ the doctor's office and just the thought of having to explain his situation made him uneasy.

"Matt, I know you hate the doctor but you're gonna have to fuckin' suck it up because it's better to go _now_ rather than when you're _due_."

Matt grimaced at the words, letting his head fall back on the couch. It felt like… he had no choice at all. Mello was set on keeping the baby and he _definitely_ wouldn't give up on it easily. Maybe… maybe if he just went along with the whole thing, the pregnancy, getting the baby out and all of that… they could put it up for adoption? Ugh, he had no idea what to do… the whole thing was actually scaring him and he felt so stressed about it. He didn't really want to have children at _all_, so being forced into having one while he was so young was even _less_ appealing. He now had to give away his nonexistent life to some unwanted child just because he didn't hang out with Mello one night.

It wasn't like Mello had planned on having the child either, though. He didn't want kids at all and had hoped that he'd live a life full of booze, sex, and guns. That dream now though… that dream would _never_ come true. Sure, he could sex up the town and pass out from alcohol intake but… by the time that was allowed, he'd be _old_. Though, even though all of that was true, he still felt as if the right thing to do would be to keep the baby. Even though they didn't know how to properly care for a child, he figured that the amount of money he had stashed away would at least help them get the proper things to keep it healthy and safe. He sure as hell wouldn't enroll them in school, though. That gave his mafia enemies the _perfect_ opportunity to get back at him and he would never risk the life of his child by leaving that small chance open.

"Fine. Fine, fine, finefinefine." Matt said with an irritated tone, throwing his arms up slightly and sighing. "I'll keep this fucking child but I swear to God if I don't get to name it…" he trailed off, cracking a tiny smile at the blonde in attempts to lighten the suffocating, heavy atmosphere of the room.

Mello paused and raised his brows at the red head, honestly surprised that he'd heard that conclusion from him. He quickly recovered from his shock and smiled back, breathing a laugh and running a hand through his hair. "Okay, okay… fine. Just promise me it won't be something after a video game… like Thrall."

Matt laughed a bit and grinned, rubbing his face afterwards. "What about Andrew Ryan?"

The blonde threw one of the throw pillows at him, laughing a bit. "No! That's from Bioshock."

Matt only smiled in response, pushing the pillow aside and then sighing out. "Okay, whatever." He paused for a little bit, just looking down at his hands in his lap. After about a minute he took in a slow, deep breath. "So… I guess we're going to have a baby. And by the way, I'm still mad at you but… I'll be your friend." He said with a small smile, looking over at the blonde and shrugging.

Mello smiled back and scooted over closer to him. "That's fine. I expect you to be mad at me." He sighed a bit and then leaned over, kissing Matt's cheek softly. "Thanks for keeping it… I know you really didn't want to."

"I didn't." He said, grunting a bit in response as well before turning his head and pecking the blonde's lips. "But I mean… it's not like I really had a life anyway and you felt really strongly, so…" he sighed again and shrugged. "It's fine." Though, he was still almost as opposed to the idea as he was the night before. For now he'd say it was fine to keep it but… he'd still contemplate his options over the next few days. This was a life changing decision, after all.

"I don't want to think about it right now… let's go get breakfast or something."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I'm pro-choice, lol. So don't take Mello's thoughts as my own. XD Also, my God, another pathetically short chapter. I'm sorry they've been so short lol. Lately I've just liked to keep significant events separate in their own chapters. Buuuuuuu.**

**Also, the second ending to Death Note came up on one of my playlists and… I'd forgotten it was there and as I listened to it, I almost decided to watch the entire anime again for the third time lol :L**

**But! Anywho, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! D:**


	26. It's Soft On My Skin

_Sigh._ Matt cast his gaze across the restaurant, looking at Mello through his tinted goggles as the blond stood at the counter and waited on their food. They hadn't gone anywhere special for breakfast; it was just McDonald's. He didn't mind, though, because honestly he liked the shitty little pancakes that they had here rather than most _actual_ sit-down restaurants.

_Ugh._ He thought, adverting his gaze for a moment and slightly turning his body to the left to avoid the eyes of people nearby. _If people are staring at me __**now**__, God knows how many stares I'll get when I'm fuckin' huge…_ He mentally cursed, momentarily curling one hand into a fist before calming himself and letting out a slow breath. Though, if he'd known that those girls were looking at him because he was _cute_ and their male friend with them thought he was cool, he might be a bit more comfortable. Granted, in normal situations he wouldn't even care too much and would just brush off their looks… but now, right _now_ he was extremely conscious of the fact that he was _pregnant_ and every look he got made him feel like they _knew_. Like they knew he had this motherfucking—

"What's wrong?"

Matt paused his thoughts and looked up as he heard his friend's voice, his body slowly relaxing with a sigh. "Nothing. Those people over there are staring at me." He said with a breath of a laugh.

Mello rolled his eyes and pushed Matt's drink over to him, flipping his own bangs from his face with a quick flick of his head. "Newsflash Matt, you're attractive." He said simply as he looked over at the group and raised a brow, a smile pulling at his lips when they immediately looked away. Had this of been a normal situation where the two of them weren't uncomfortable, they would have played with them a little bit. Not today, though… Matt looked as if he was on the verge of _depression_ at the moment.

They ate in silence for a while, which made Mello a bit uneasy. Sure, he loved silence and it usually didn't bother him… but… this silence was _awkward_ and _heavy_. It made him feel extremely guilty and sorry for his friend. How could he break this silence and lighten the mood a little… he wasn't usually good at lightening moods…

"Matt, you're depressing me. Do you want an ice cream or something?" He asked, only receiving a shrug and a shake of the head. He sighed.

Matt quietly ate his food, purposely trying to seem overly sad so that he could drive guilt deep into the blonde's core. In all honesty, he wasn't _that_ depressed. He definitely wasn't _happy_ about his current state, but he wasn't tears over it. So, to keep his act up, he rejected each of his friend's attempts to cheer him up or make it up to him in the most pathetic way possible.

"Do you want to have sex?"

Matt flicked his eyes up to meet the blonde's momentarily before looking back down to his food, slipping another bite of pancake into his mouth. "…yes" he said quietly and pathetically, unable to hold back a playful smile as he looked back up at the other.

Mello only laughed in response, leaning back in his chair to look at the red head. "Too bad." He joked, taking a drink from his cup. Matt laughed as well and then sighed out, sitting up straighter and stretching. They stayed in the restaurant for a little while longer before throwing out their trash and making their way together back to Matt's car.

"Hey, let's go to the mall."

Matt furrowed his brows and sat down in the driver's seat, clicking his seatbelt into place as he voiced his thoughts. "What for?"

Mello did the same and stretched out in the seat, sighing out contently. "Because I feel like an asshole and want to buy stuff for you." He said honestly, shrugging.

_What._ Matt only stared at his friend as if he'd never heard more bullshit in his life. Mello usually _never_ wanted to spend money like that. "…what."

With a breath of a laugh, Mello smiled at his friend. "What? I figure if you have to be pregnant because of me, I might as well let you go and buy whatever you want." He said with a shrug before adding; "Within reason… we're not buying a new TV or car or something. So don't even think about it."

The red head deadpanned as he realized that this may be a once-in-a-lifetime chance and quickly put the car into reverse, backed out of the space, and then drove off towards the mall. _GameStop here I comeee._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Mello watched with regret as his friend scanned through the new game releases, pulling out a few and looking them over. He thought Matt had already bought the new games he'd been wanting... but, apparently not. He sighed and looked over a few games himself, reading the descriptions on the back.

_Descend into the World of Warcraft and join thousands of mighty heroes in an online world of myth, magic and limitless adventures._

Mello furrowed his brow and quickly glanced over at Matt, who was currently sitting on the floor, preoccupied with some other game. This game… "World of Warcraft"… Matt had played it years ago. _Fffffack._ He thought, quickly putting the box away before the red head could notice him looking it over. He didn't want Matt to play that again… mostly because it was harder for himself to watch him play and he didn't like it as much as the ones he played on Xbox. Mello liked guns. Big, loud guns. This World of Warcraft used swords and shit… that was less exciting for him.

"What're you looking at?" Matt called out, his focus now on the blonde rather than the game in his hands.

Mello raised his brows and casually strolled away from the area. "Nothing, just some random game."

He paused for a moment and then dismissed it, standing and walking over to the blonde. "I have what I'm buying." He said with a smile, looking genuinely happier than he had been in the past few days. He then made his way over to the counter, putting down the games and then sighing out. "I also want to preorder something…"

Mello watched his friend from across the store, noticing how he acts. Usually Matt was so… awkward and didn't want to talk to people. But here… here he seemed absolutely fine. He was talking with the cashier like any _normal_ person would. He figured it was because he was surrounded by games and things he was comfortable with… and he knew that he had enough in common with the people working there. Regardless, Mello couldn't help but find it a bit cute.

"Ready to go?" He asked as the red head rejoined him by the exit. Matt nodded and the two of them left the store, casually walking through the mall, unsure of their next destination. Though, as they passed Hot Topic, the blonde couldn't help but to pull the other inside with him. Matt had bought things from here before, right? Besides, there were a few pairs of pants in here that he'd been wanting for himself…

"Why don't you get some clothes?"

Matt raised a brow at the suggestion, looking at the other as if he was mocking him. "Yeah, because I'm going to get huge in a few months and buying tight jeans is a great idea."

Mello shrugged and cast a smooth grin at his counterpart, trailing his hand down the red head's warm chest as he spoke. "You might as well look sexy until then, right?" He then walked off to a section of clothing and sorted through the options, pulling out the tight, black jeans that he'd been wanting to buy.

With a smile, Matt moved off to a different section and scanned through T-shirts. Mello was right… from what he'd read, he wouldn't even start to get _fat_ until about four months in or so. Or… was it three months? Oh well. That was far enough away. He went through the store, pulling out shirts that he liked as well as hoodies. It was late August and it'd be getting a bit chilly soon enough so… he figured hoodies would be alright to buy now. Besides, he liked wearing them around the house while shirtless. The inside was always soft against his skin and he liked it. _Maybe I could change after I buy it…_ he thought, feeling the inside of the soft hoodie. It was fleecy and extremely soft…

Either way, he draped it over his "to buy" arm and moved on to a glass case full of piercings. It'd been a while since he'd initially stretched his ears… maybe he could go up a size? _Whatever, I'm gonna get 4's anyway._ He thought, finding a pair of light blue, size four gauges. Once he's decided that yes, these were the ones he wanted for sure, he sought out Mello.

"Hey" he said, nudging the blonde's shoulder with his clothing-covered arm. "I'm buying gauges… can you ask the cashier to get them out of the case for me?"

Mello deadpanned as he heard the request, turning to look at his friend. "Why can't you—holy shit." He said with a laugh as he noticed the amount of clothing Matt had picked out. "Why can't you do it?" He finished, shifting his weight to one leg.

Matt sighed and looked over at the cashier, then back to Mello. "Because I'm awkward and don't want to…"

With a sigh, Mello put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Matt. It is time to man-up and talk to a cashier by yourself." He said playfully, smiling afterwards. "Look, don't you have the shirt he's wearing? You obviously both like the same band so you're similar enough that you shouldn't feel awkward." He said, having to hold in a laugh at how ridiculous that logic was. "You got this."

Matt frowned and stalked over to the counter, breathing in deeply before speaking. "Heyyyy…" He started awkwardly, pausing before continuing with his request. "There is a pair of gauges that I want but they're in the… like… case." He said, gesturing over towards the cases and hoping that the man would understand what he was trying to get at.

When spoken to, the cashier looked up and smiled, listening to Matt's request and looking over at the case. "Oh! Sure. I'll have them out in just one second." He said politely as he pulled the keys from his pocket and made his way over to the case.

_I think this is the gayest guy I've ever met in my life._ Matt thought to himself as he followed the guy, unable to ignore the fact that there was a bit of a sway in his hips and that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase the odd look off of his face. He felt like he was getting a contact-gay from just being next to him.

"Uh, yeah, I want these blue ones." He said, pointing to his choice through the glass. "Thanks…"

The cashier smiled and unlocked the case, quickly pulling out the gauges and handing them over. "No problem!" He made a hand gesture and flipped his bangs, his voice coming out smooth and friendly-like. "Just pay for that whenever you're finished."

Matt nodded and breathed out. "Okay… thanks." He jogged off back to Mello, a grin slowly working its way onto his face. "Mello… Mello…" He said, laughter laced in his voice as he nudged up against the blonde. "That cashier is so gay… that it hurts me."

Mello paused and then breathed a laugh, turning his gaze back to the belts he was looking at. "What?"

"When he talks it's just like… 'POW I like penis.'"

At Matt's demonstration, Mello laughed a bit loudly, quickly quieting his voice and just grinning at his friend. He glanced over at the cashier and smiled again, shoving Matt playfully before picking out a belt. "Shut up."

"You'll see when you buy your stuff." He responded, grinning broadly. "And afterwards you'll never call me gay again."

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

After a few hours of shopping and Matt buying ridiculous things that Mello knew they'd be completely fine _without_ having, they could be found eating in the food court.

"Hey Mello, I know what I want my last thing for today to be."

Mello looked up from his food and raised his thin, perfect eyebrows in question.

Matt smirked. "You made me get this fuckin' SEX tattoo… I think you should get a tattoo."

"No." The blonde immediately retorted, looking back down to his food.

Matt kept his unfaltering gaze on his friend. "Iiiii think today is _my_ day, isn't it?" His smirk grew and his eyes trailed over the other.

"No, Matt." He repeated, looking up to lock his eyes with the other. "I don't think _your day_ covers permanent changes to _my_ body."

At the sound of that argument, Matt frowned. "Oh? What about you making me pregnant without my consent? And how about you practically _forcing_ me get that tattoo? I think it's your turn to ah…" He patted his hand down on the table, raising his brows at the blonde, "step up to the plate, Mello."

_Fuck you Matt. Fuck you._ He thought, keeping his eyes on his friend's green ones as he stayed silent, thinking over his possible responses. He sighed. "Do I have to get a _tattoo_?"

"What about a piercing? I think you'd look kinda hot with some piercings." He said with a soft smirk.

Mello gave him a sarcastic, unbelieving "seriously." look and took a long drink from his cup. "What _kind_ of piercing?"

"Your… dick."

"Matt."

Matt only laughed in response, eating a bit more of his lunch before continuing his suggestion. "I don't know… maybe just your ears or something?"

The blonde sighed and thought over the idea for a moment. It'd only be fair, he figured… what Matt had said about the tattoo and pregnancy were very much true and if he got a piercing, he could always take it out later.

"Okay… fine. I'll get my ear pierced."

"Only one? That's pretty gay Mello."

"Not my earlobe, up here." He corrected, pinching the shell of his ear to show the red head. "I'll put a hoop in it or something."

Matt smiled and nodded a bit, finishing off his food. "I like that. Wanna do it at home with that piercing gun I bought a while back? Or are you gonna get it done here?"

With a snort of a laugh, Mello finished his food as well and put his trash with the red head's. "No, I'll have it done here."

With a playful pout, Matt stuck out his lower lip in a comical way before breathing a laugh at his own actions. "You don't want me to pierce it for you?"

"Well you're still mad at me right… I don't want you using this as your chance to get back at me…" He said with a little grin, sipping his drink as he watched the other.

Matt picked up the trash and quickly threw it away, coming back to the table and sitting with a sigh and smiling at the blonde. "I'm not gonna get revenge on you like that babe. Sure I don't forgive what you did and I'm still mad… but I'm letting it pass and you piercing your ear is just to get even with the tattoo thing." He paused and then added. "It'll save you twenty dollars?"

Mello breathed a soft laugh and twirled his Styrofoam cup around on the table, finally coming to his decision and shrugging. "Okay fine, you can pierce my ear."

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

"Just… here." Matt said in slight frustration, breathing a laugh as he scooted closer to the blonde on the couch, pulling the other's legs up and over his lap to partially wrap around his own waist, Mello now sitting almost in his lap.

"Yes Matt let's make sure we sit as unnecessarily close to each other as we possibly can." Mello said, smiling as he moved himself a bit closer to make the arrangement more comfortable.

"Sorry… it's easier for me this way." He responded with a smile, picking up the loaded piercing gun off of the coffee table and then using his free hand to push his friend's soft blonde hair behind his equally soft ear. Afterwards he ran his fingertip softly up and down the area along Mello's ear, soon giving a gentle pinch to the area that he'd mentioned before.

"Here, right?"

Mello nodded and Matt flipped his bangs from his eyes, memorizing the spot before lining up the gun and making sure it's straight. After he's certain, he quickly pulls the trigger and with a click, the new earring is embedded in the blonde's ear. "There."

_Damn, I have even less respect for those idiots that freak out about getting their ears pierced now. That didn't even hurt at all._ Mello thought with a smile, bringing his hand up to softly fondle the new jewelry in his ear. "How's it look?"

"Uh… really bad. I fucked up Mello."

Mello's expression immediately became venomous, his eyes almost burning holes in Matt's skull as he glared at him. "What?"

The red head faked a nervous look before snorting a laugh and clapping his hands down on Mello's narrow cheeks. "I'm just kidding, chill out." He said with a playful grin, holding the blonde's face in his hands and just looking at him. "It looks awesome."

Mello lightened his glare and sighed, smiling afterwards and moving his hair back into place before resting his hands around the red head's waist. "Idiot."

In response, Matt only pressed his hands a bit more firmly on Mello's cheeks, causing his face to squish up and his lips to pucker. He then leaned foreword and kissed him, smiling afterwards. "Yeah, yeah… hey, let me up so I can go get my gauges. I wanna put them in." The blonde grunted and moved off of his friend's lap, letting him up and then relaxing on the couch as he watched him walk off.

He definitely was an idiot… but… he was glad that he was speaking to him again.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Buuuuu finally updated, lol. My bad. Also, I should just name their kid Mattello to make everyone mad. XD Just kidding. Also, I totally used my own World of Warcraft box for that part in the story, rofl.**

**Speaking of the pregnancy, though, I guess I should clear a few things up. A recent review caused me to realize that it may possibly be a little unclear as to why I suddenly threw in MPREG without mentioning it beforehand.**

**I had been planning MPREG for a while and in all honesty, when I first started this fic I planned for it to be a one chapter one-shot. But, it's obviously grown from that and there is a reason why the MPREG was so sudden and 'random'. I wanted there to be MPREG but realistically, Matt and Mello would **_**never**_** decide and agree to having a child this way. It's just not in their characters. So there would be no possible way that I could write them planning on having a child since the beginning. Second, it was never mentioned because if you can't tell by now XD I like to keep every new chapter as a surprise. I would **_**love**_** to tell my plans to readers sometimes about what is in the next chapter, etc, but I think it's more fun for readers to be surprised with each chapter. It would have ruined the fun of revealing the MPREG if I would have been like "hey guys, Matt's getting pregnant lol".**


	27. Boyfriends

"What a pussy." Mello spoke into the headset, currently leaning in a comfortable position against Matt who was busy playing one of his beloved video games. He'd been watching the red head play for around two hours and for once, he was thoroughly enjoying himself as he shit-talked to the other players through Matt's mic. Though, he was still a bit baffled by the fact that Matt was so… _happy_. He seemed to have gotten over the whole pregnancy thing rather quickly and it confused Mello beyond anything. Had he of been in that situation, he probably wouldn't be speaking to Matt right now, let alone let him curl up next to him and play video games with him.

"Shut up bro, you don't even know." He shifted his position, leaning against Matt's side with his back and shoulder against him while his legs stretched out over the remaining space on the couch and over the arm. He continued to watch Matt play, listening to the chatter over the headset while he thought. Matt was probably ignoring his anger about the pregnancy in order to keep their relationship strong. Honestly, if that was in fact the reason, he respected Matt for doing so and was sure that he wouldn't have been able to do the same if their roles were reversed. The red head was definitely odd, with little to no social skills and was one of the most awkward people he'd ever met… but he had so much emotional strength and control that no one knew about and it was one of the reasons Mello admired and envied him as much as he did.

Though, Mello wouldn't be too surprised if said red head had momentarily forgotten all about the pregnancy. From the looks of it, he was currently nearing the end of a _very_ close game. Not only that, but Matt was almost first in amount of kills done that match and Mello _knew_ he was trying his hardest to burn past number one. Hence why he was shit talking more than usual. And then…

"Oh? Oh? What's that? Looks like we just passed you." He said with a cocky tone, smirking slightly as he heard the annoyed tone of the other players. He loved causing unneeded arguments. Besides, Matt had enough skill with the game that Mello could virtually say whatever he wanted because that skill would back him up.

"Stop crying, y—aufh" He grunted, cut off from his argument as Matt suddenly covered his lips with his own. It took him a brief second to realize what was happening but as he did, he kissed him back, soft sucking sounds making their way through the mic. When they pulled apart, Mello could see that the reason for the kiss was the fact that the red head's team had won the match and he was at the top of the list. Though, his attention was taken away yet again by a voice over the headset.

"Hey, at least I have someone to make out with. You must have been pretty interested to have mentioned it." He said casually, listening to the other person over the headset.

The game sound was set up so that it would come through the headset and the speakers on the TV, so Matt listened in as well. The mention of the kiss had him interested.

"_So what, you're talking so much shit and you're not even the one who's playing?"_

"Nah."

"_So your girlfriend is the one who's playing?_"

Mello laughed, "If 'Matt' is a girl's name, then yeah. My 'girlfriend' has been the one kicking your ass."

There was a slight pause on the other end of the mic. "_So you guys are fags?_" The player asked, laughing a bit afterwards. "_Fuckin' gross dude._"

The blonde looked at his hand in an uncaring way, breathing a laugh once the guy had finished. "Yeah man; how's it feel to suck compared to a couple of _fags_? Bet it's a pretty big blow to your masculinity, huh."

"_Nope. I've got a girlfriend and that already makes me more masculine than you guys._"

Still looking at his hands, Mello responded with a smirk in his voice, "Yeah, but I'll bet you my boyfriend's a better fuck than your girlfriend will ever be."

"_Sex isn't important to my girlfriend and I because we have a real relationship, bro._"

"Aw, sounds like someone's just not getting any." Mello responded, glancing towards the screen with a light smirk.

"_Whatever, I'm out."_

With that, the person left and Mello was left with a victorious expression on his face. He hoped he hadn't embarrassed the red head but as he glanced up at him, he was sure that said red head couldn't give two fucks about what was said.

"I won."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Later on that night, Mello found himself on the couch with the red head yet again. Not that it surprised him, though. They didn't have much to do and today just happened to be a lazy day.

"Hey Mello, can I ask you something?" Matt started, setting down his slice of pizza that they'd ordered and then turning to face the blonde a bit more. This had been on his mind for the majority of the day and he figured it'd be best if he just voiced it and got out of the way.

Mello looked over at his friend and raised his brows in question, holding his food in his hands while he waited for Matt to continue. "Yeah?"

Matt paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "So…" he paused again awkwardly, trying to think of the best way to present what he wanted to say. "Are we dating?" He waited, just looking at his friend as he tried to think of something else to say. "Like… officially?"

_Are we dating?_ Mello repeated in his head, almost as if asking the question to himself as well. …Were they? Neither of them had ever asked the other or suggested it… it was just a mutual understanding, he figured. Though, now that it had been brought up…

"Do you want to be?" He asked simply, blinking at the red head and then breathing a laugh and giving him a reassuring smile.

Matt returned his smile and laughed softly, feeling oddly relieved to hear Mello's answer. "Well I mean… you said we were earlier on Xbox so…" he shrugged and looked over at the pizza box for a moment, thinking. "I wouldn't mind… I was just wondering." He shrugged again and looked back at the blonde.

Mello laughed at the way his friend was acting, it almost sounding cute and playful. Mello wouldn't say it was, though. "Matt. Do you want to want to be my boyfriend?" He asked, grinning at the situation and how silly they were.

The red head laughed and ran a hand through his hair. Why was he acting so stupid right now? They practically had been dating for a _while_ now. It wasn't like they were in high school and Mello was the one he had a crush on. Hell, they slept together on a regular basis, lived together, had sex often enough and were going to have a _child_. Why wouldn't they be a couple? "Yeah Mello. Let's just make it official." He said with another laugh, picking up his pizza again and relaxing against the couch.

The blonde rolled his eyes playfully and leaned over to Matt, pecking his lips and then leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Okay then. Done." He breathed a laugh and finished up his piece of pizza, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb afterwards.

_I guess we really did stay "all the way"…_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Matt sat at the desk in their bedroom, watching Master Chief swim around in his tank. Mello was currently lying in bed, attempting to sleep, and the red head planned on joining him soon… but… he wasn't tired. He had too many things on his mind at the moment to try and lay down… besides, Master Chief was messing with the new bubbler he'd gotten and Matt found it amusing to watch.

He'd been thinking of the pregnancy for a bit… about how there was a rice-sized baby growing in his stomach and that he hoped to God that it would end up being male. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle a girl. _But_, he sighed, _I've got a while before that happens._ He thought as he sprinkled a few fish flakes into Master Chief's bowl, watching as he swam up to gobble them down. At least something good happened today to cancel out the bad. He was in an official, legitimate relationship for the first time and he'd admit that he was pretty happy about that. Actually, he was slightly ashamed by the fact that Mello really _is_ his first relationship. All other partners he'd been with were simply one-night stands or flings. Regardless, though, being with Mello was a good thing and Matt was going to leave it at that. He shut off the light in the fish's tank and then stood, stretching with a pleased groan and then turning towards the bed. It was the first time in a few days that he'd get to cuddle against the blonde and he was glad… maybe he'd sleep more comfortably.

As Mello heard the click of the light shut off and saw the room get a bit darker, he mentally sighed in relief. _Finally_ the red head was coming to bed. He wasn't sure if said red head knew that he was still awake or not… but… he hoped that tonight they'd curl up together. He missed Matt's warmth and as he finally felt that warmth press against his back, he couldn't hold off a smile. With a slow sigh he turned over to face the red head, laying one of his arms across his torso while he pressed his face into the crook of the other's neck. Their bodies lined up and pressed together, closing any open spaced between then as they relaxed down to sleep. Mello breathed in the other's smoky scent and slid one of his hands up the red head's shirt, letting his hand rest against the warm, smooth skin of his back as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He was glad Matt's scent was still the same, even though he hadn't smoked one cigarette since the pregnancy was made known. He hoped it wouldn't fade too quickly…

Matt smiled gently as he pressed his face into Mello's soft hair, casually wedging one of his thighs between the blonde's so that they could lay a bit closer and more comfortably. He fluttered his eyes shut and sighed slowly, just holding Mello against himself like he had before the pregnancy and before their 'real relationship' had started. It didn't really matter to him… they were the same as they'd always been but now they had a title.

"Mhh… night Mello." He mumbled into his hair, relaxing completely as he began to doze off. Mello softly pressed his nose against Matt's neck in response, as if nuzzling him.

"Night."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Fauuuuuuuuu I'm really so sorry that this chapter is so ridiculously short. Not even just short, but it's full of… nothing lol and is kinda jumpy. I just didn't want to hold it off any longer for you guys, lol. Especially since this week might be slightly busy.**

**So I promise to make the next chapter more eventful and long D:**


	28. Hand Me That Lube

"Matt… Matt, hey." Mello prodded, leaning over the bed towards the sleeping red head. He was fully dressed and ready to leave the apartment, but… he didn't want Matt to wake up confused, so he decided to at least let him know.

With an unpleased grunt, Matt curled his body inwards, laying like that for a moment longer before cracking his eyelids open and glancing at his "boyfriend". He paused for a brief moment as he noticed that the blonde was dressed to go out. Hopefully he didn't want to go out with _him_ anywhere.

"Matt, I'm going to get my bike fixed, okay?"

The red head sighed sleepily and nodded, closing his eyes again and nestling a bit deeper into the pillow. He felt the other's fingers in his hair and then listened to the prominent sound of Mello's boots on the floor as he walked off and left him to sleep. _Thank God,_ he thought, _I really didn't want to get up this early._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Around four hours later and Matt was starting to really wish he _had_ gone with the blonde. It would have been a distraction to his steadily growing urge to smoke a cigarette. He didn't know how he didn't notice his withdrawal silently setting in earlier… nor did he understand why he couldn't distract himself like he had been mysteriously in the past. He'd been in plenty of intense matches on Xbox, watched TV, taken a shower, shaved, watched Master Chief swim around… he couldn't think of much else he could do to distract himself, really. Maybe… maybe just _one_ wouldn't hurt, right? It was only one cigarette… what harm could that do? The baby was only a little dot…

No. No, he'd already smoked more than enough cigarettes before he even knew of said dot. That had probably done plenty of damage already… He'd just have to endure this horrid feeling until Mello came home again. It must be something he's doing… something about _him_ that keeps him occupied. He had no idea what, though. He sighed and collapsed down onto the couch, his sight catching on the carton of cigarettes that lay innocently on the side table next to the couch. He had to mentally fight to keep his hand from betraying him and ended up simply tossing the carton across the room and out of sight.

He really hoped that Mello would be home soon.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Mello put his hands in the pockets of his fitted leather jacket as he walked down the sidewalk. His bike wouldn't be finished for another two hours or so and he found sitting in the shop to be incredibly boring, so, he was now walking around downtown, trying to find a shop that might spark his interest. Granted he'd rather be home right now but the fact that his bike had been knocked over and _dented_, as well as scratched, was a bit more important.

_Damn…_

He thought as he adjusted his leather jacket a bit. It was much warmer today than he'd anticipated… what with it of being fairly cold recently… he thought today would be the same. Apparently though, he'd been incorrect because he could feel himself beginning to sweat. Sweating while wearing leather was _never_ a comfortable situation.

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

Matt glanced towards the door when he heard it click, noting that Mello had _finally_ gotten home and that maybe now he could be rid of his painfully noticeable withdrawal. He'd come up with a few ways to do so, using the blonde's help, and from seeing the way his leather pants clung to him and how the jacket hugged him in just the perfect way… he was sure he knew _exactly_ how to go about it.

"My bike is fixed" Mello announced with a soft yawn, "and I'm going go to take a shower. Walking around got me all sweaty." He confirmed what he'd said with a small nod, unzipping his jacket and then peeling it off before laying it over the back of the armchair. He then stretched, unintentionally giving Matt a bit of a show as his shirt rode up, exposing his toned stomach and then lower back as he turned to walk off towards the bathroom.

_A shower, huh._ Matt thought to himself as he watched the other go. Maybe a _shower_ could distract him. Specifically a shower with _Mello._ He smirked, waiting for the door to click shut before standing and following the blonde to the bathroom. He crept quietly, not wanting Mello to know he'd followed him until he got into the room, at least, so that it'd be more of a "surprise".

In the bathroom, Mello was indeed unaware of his friend's plans and was currently stripping off his sweaty shirt, a sigh sounding through the room once he'd finished. Now… the task of removing his tight, leather pants. He started by dropping his hands to the waistband of his pants, beginning to work on the button before—

"Matt, what do you want?" He asked, turning to look at the red head who had intruded on him.

Matt allowed a sly grin to creep onto his face as he moved closer to his friend, taking his hips in his hands and moving his own body close. "Nothing… I've just been having withdrawal all day and I needed something to distract me from it."

The blonde paused, but then smiled at the attention. "Can't you wait until I'm done taking a shower?" He asked before laying his open hands against Matt's chest. "We can go out and do something or whatever you want." He breathed a laugh and tilted his head slightly, just looking at his friend.

Matt's grin grew a bit wider as he dipped his head forward, pressing his soft lips to Mello's neck and then trailing them slowly up the length to stop at the corner of his jaw, just beneath his earlobe. He sucked in on the spot a bit before breathing out slowly and moving his hands up from Mello's hips to his bare sides, teasing his fingers along the smooth skin. "I don't wanna wait for that." He said deeply, his voice holding a bit of scratchiness to it.

Mello couldn't help but smile as Matt's kisses and touches sent goose-bumps all across his body, the feeling causing him to slide his hands up the red head's chest a bit further to eventually relax over his shoulders and against the base of his neck. He had a feeling that Matt already had something set in his mind for the two of them… and he couldn't say he completely opposed to the assumed idea…

"You don't, huh?" He asked with a smooth voice, rubbing the fingertips of his left hand in soft circles on the base of Matt's neck.

Matt only grinned in response, bringing his head up from Mello's neck to press their lips together in a kiss, immediately parting his lips afterwards and sliding the tip of his tongue against Mello's thin lips. When he felt said lips part and allow him access, he pushed his own tongue inside and slid it along the top of Mello's, pressing his body a bit closer and tasting him. Though, for the first time in a while… maybe the first time _ever_, even… their kiss and actions didn't seem hasty. They took their time, going at a slow pace as they enjoyed the kiss for what it was and soaked in the feeling of it. Though, Matt couldn't keep his hands from wandering and they eventually ended up against the blonde's upper torso, caressing the soft skin in a relaxing way as he dove deeper into the kiss.

Mello relaxed into his partner's embrace, adjusting their position slightly so that he could move them closer to the counter. He wanted to have something to lean against and once they were close enough, he let his body rest against the edge of the counter, becoming very pleased with how the red head accommodated to it. Matt was now pressing against him a bit more heavily, leaning their weight back onto the counter without once breaking their kiss or losing the closeness between them.

"Hmh."

The blonde smiled into the kiss. The pace and feel of it… it made him feel almost _playful_. A warm rush of flutters overtook his body and he kissed Matt back a bit deeper, running his long fingers through auburn hair as desire overtook him. For a brief moment, he pulled out of the kiss to smile at the other before shifting and putting his hands on the counter behind him, pushing down against it to help himself up to sit on the surface. Once he was seated comfortably, he put his hands on either side of the red head's neck and kissed him again.

_Thanks Mello for not being a douchefag and actually taking a second to make out with me._ Matt thought as he moved closer to the blonde, comfortably wedging himself between his long legs and resting against him slightly. He slowly ran his hands along every inch of Mello's leather-clad thighs, feeling the warmth from him as they focused on nothing but the feel of the kiss. How smooth and slow it was… how perfectly in sync their lips and tongues moved together… all of it combined relaxed Matt to his core and he began to lean his full weight into the blonde.

Though, after around ten to fifteen minutes of kissing, Mello pulled back and rest his kiss-bruised lips against Matt's cheek, as if nuzzling him.

"Matt…" he breathed a laugh as the red head continued to playfully kiss and nibble along his jaw line, "I really need to take a shower babe."

Matt gave a whine of displeasure before smiling against the blonde's jaw. "Fine…" he started, pecking Mello's lips once more before pulling away completely. "but afterwards, you're mine." He grinned and moved aside to let the other off of the counter as he adjusted his pajama pants slightly.

"Okay." Mello confirmed as he slid off the countertop. He then began to undo the button of his pants before pausing and turning his attention to the red head yet again. "Are you gonna leave?" He asked, raising a brow playfully.

"Nah." Matt responded, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "I think I'll just watch and wait."

"What a perv." The blonde scoffed. Though, he smiled and undid the button anyways, shaking his head as he pushed down the zipper and began to peel off the leather clothing. He knew that Matt really would sit there and watch him for the entirety of getting undressed.

Matt _was_ watching. Watching and _enjoying_, really. Mello was so attractively slim and toned… he loved the soft dips of his hipbones and the cute, faint dimples on his lower back. He loved the fact that he was completely shaven and that no matter where he looked, he couldn't find a single flaw. He smiled to himself softly; he was pretty gay, wasn't he?

"I'll try not to take too long."

Matt flicked his eyes up from Mello's waist to his face, smiling in response to his comment. "No problem." He continued to watch, though, as the blonde stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain closed. When he heard the sound of the water as it was turned on, his subtle smile turned into a sly smirk. No… no he would _not_ wait for Mello to finish. He pushed off of the counter and began to quickly remove his clothes, making sure to stay quiet so that his plan would remain a surprise to the blonde. Once he'd finished, he crept over to the shower and began to slowly pull back the curtain just enough for his body to slip through, hoping to all gods that Mello's back would be to him. Fortunately, luck was on his side and he stepped into the shower behind Mello. Now, all he had to do was…

"Matt? Are you— hgh—" Mello jumped in surprise as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle and pull him backwards, leaving him ended up against a warm, broad chest.

"Hey there."

Mello grunted, ignoring the other's laughter as he pulled himself away. "You scared the _shit_ out of me." He breathed, turning to look at the red head and immediately scanning his eyes over the nude form. "What are you doing?" He asked, a small smile working its way onto his lips and pushing away all feelings of annoyance.

"Nothing… just thought I needed a shower too." He responded coyly, flashing the blonde a toothy grin as he moved to switch places with him so that the water could run over his body. He dipped his head back and let the water soak his hair, using both hands to slick it back and away from his face afterwards.

The blonde watched him do so and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay… but we're going to _shower_, Matt. Nothing else." He laughed a bit before pausing, trying to think of how to go about this the right way. The shower was small… definitely too small for the both of them to move around comfortably… _Guess we'll just have to get close_. Mello thought, admittedly a bit deviously, as he pressed close to the red head, their fronts almost together as he let himself be coated in the water once more. Now, not only would he get clean, he could also tease the red head a little.

Teasing was _exactly_ what he was doing. Matt wanted him and he knew it. That fact alone made it hard for the red head to keep his hands to himself… or his body, for that matter. He was painfully aware of each time that Mello's hands or… _other areas_ brushed against him. Though, maybe the 'innocent' teasing would make what he had planned next that much more enjoyable. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind for now and relaxed, holding Mello's waist in his hands and slowly rubbing the skin with his fingers. He didn't really need a shower himself; he'd taken one a few hours before Mello got home… so, he just held the blonde and ran his hands over his thin body as he washed. Mello seemed to enjoy it as well because he could feel his weight lean more and more into him as the shower went on.

Though, it eventually had to end and after a while of just standing together, the two drew apart and got out of the shower. Matt shut off the water while Mello quickly retrieved two towels for them, tossing one Matt's way when he'd finished.

_I hope he doesn't think he's gonna top or some shit because I'll rape his ass._ Matt thought with a shadow of a smile on his face, watching Mello dry himself off as he did the same. He continued his simple thoughts; _Everyone should be so jealous of me. I have this sexpot of a boyfriend and no one else gets to touch him but me. I mean sure, I don't have any friends anyways… but if I did…_

"Nope, nope. Don't put your clothes on."

Mello paused halfway through putting on his underwear and glanced over at his counterpart, his hair messy and an eyebrow raised. He was now positive that he knew where this was going. Matt smirked deviously and moved over to the blonde, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle and then lifting him off of the ground just few inches he needed to carry him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Mello had made a noise of confusion before laughing and draping his arms around the red head's neck. He relaxed within his embrace and leaned his head down, softly nibbling and kissing along Matt's soft ear.

"Heh…" Matt grinned and lifted the blonde up a bit more, gathering his strength before throwing him down onto the bed and quickly climbing on top. The springs in the mattress caused them to bounce together a couple times on impact, though soon Matt relaxed his full weight down onto the blonde and looked him over. He still… he still didn't feel rushed. He actually wanted to take things slowly and enjoy everything Mello had to offer, rather than get off as quickly as possible, like usual. He stroked his fingers through Mello's damp hair in a soothing way before dipping his head down to kiss along the soft skin of his neck yet again, admiring the feel and the way his partner reacted to it.

Mello shifted slightly beneath Matt's comfortable, pleasing weight and splayed his legs open a bit further, enjoying the pressure against him that Matt's body provided. He wrapped his arms warmly around the red head's torso as if hugging him, just holding him close against himself, feeling each of Matt's kisses as they rained down against his neck. His body felt warm and relaxed with every touch and when he felt the other's lips against his own, he kissed him back full force. Their lips moved in perfect sync and one of Mello's hands began to move south down the red head's body, trailing over his backside and gently squeezing before trailing his forefinger up the center crease, and then up along his back once again. He massaged his hands into the skin and continued to kiss him, sighing quietly against his lips as he felt the red head shift against him. Matt's weight, combined with the pleasing feel of the kisses and touches, caused Mello's blood to run a bit hotter and he shifted his legs so that they comfortably wrapped around Matt's waist.

"Cmere babe…" Matt cooed as he pulled his lips off of the blonde's. He shifted atop of him, moving to one side slightly so that there was enough of Mello's exposed front for him to touch and tease. In which; he did so, trailing his fingers down the blonde's chest to tease around one of his pert nipples while he locked lips with him yet again. Mello shifted his legs so that only one remained around the red head while the other relaxed to the side, leaving him splayed open to the air around him.

Matt took this opportunity to snake his fingers down the blonde's stomach, touching ever-so-lightly on the skin to send goose bumps across Mello's body. He continued to travel lower until his fingertips met the base of the blonde's shaft and he could feel the other spread his legs slightly further. Though, Matt enjoyed the pace they were going at and only cupped the other in his hand, kneading his palm down against the heated skin in a firm, slow rhythm to arouse the blonde while still keeping their contact intimate and close. After a minute or two, he wrapped his fingers around Mello's length and began to pump him at a smooth pace, letting the kiss end as he felt the other's lips trail down his jaw and then onto his neck.

Mello's body was _burning_. Something about the slow, intimate rate they were going at turned him on and aroused him deeply. He loved the way the red head was touching him and how he could feel the heat of Matt's hardening length against his thigh. All he wanted was for the other to continue touching him… to please him until he couldn't take it anymore and they made a mess of each other.

"Hh…" he sighed against Matt's neck, his hips now moving softly in time with the strokes and tugs. Could he call this 'making love'? If so, he was fairly certain that he'd never _made love_ before… considering all other sexual encounters that he'd had were just like his usual ones with Matt: fast and to the point. This time, though… he definitely felt Matt's hand on him but he felt a closeness and intimacy that he hadn't felt before. He rather enjoyed it, really.

Matt enjoyed it too, but he needed to move them along a little further. His desire to be inside of Mello began to overshadow the desire to continue at the slow pace and he shifted so that he hovered over the blonde closely. Mello seemed to understand the change in position and raised his knees a bit, allowing easier access to his lower regions for Matt. The red head sighed softly and rest down between his partner's legs, looking over to the bedside table with hazy eyes.

"Mello can you ah…" he started, unable to think of the correct words for a moment, "get that lube?" he asked, gesturing over towards the table and breathing a laugh. He always felt awkward asking for that.

Mello breathed out slowly and then laughed softly, moving his hips softly in anticipation as he reached over to the small table and pulled open the drawer, retrieving the small bottle for the red head. He closed the drawer afterwards and looked back to his partner, a sly grin on his face as he held up the bottle. Matt breathed another laugh and snatched it from him, popping open the lid and applying a generous amount of the cool, slick liquid against his arousal. Once he'd finished, he capped the bottle and dropped it to the floor next to the bed.

"Ready?" He mumbled, trailing his coated fingers to Mello's opening and massaging against it. As he noted the blonde's agreement, he leaned over him and kissed along his bare chest, slowly pressing his index finger into the other until it reached the base. Once inside he began to move it softly, pulling it out and then pushing back in, hooking it occasionally to probe around for Mello's sweet spot.

The blonde rolled his hips against his partner's hand. He always thought the preparation felt a bit… awkward, really. Sure, he found it arousing and pleasurable but… just as much so awkward. Matt's finger was definitely an intrusion but it was too small to be… _good_, he'd guess. Either way, he hoped the preparation would go by quickly so that they could get to the _real_ fun.

Matt smoothly slid in a second finger, working them individually inside of the blonde to pleasure him and stretch him a bit, as well as getting him slick and coated with lube. Though, after a few minutes he began to feel needy and withdrew his fingers. He knew that Mello was ready and aware of what he was about to do, so he simply raised the blonde's hips a fraction and slid himself up to the hilt inside of Mello within a few simple thrusts. The sounds that seeped from the other's lips caused a rush of hot shivers to wash over him and he pressed his hips against Mello's a bit more firmly. Though… no, no, he couldn't be hasty. He wanted this to be different than the other times.

Was Matt… bigger? Mello pondered the question for a moment as he lightly arched his back into the other, his body burning with desire as lust and passion took him over. No… he couldn't be, could he? Perhaps it was the way they were doing things this time. He was really feeling everything that happened to his body and really feeling the interaction with his… lover? Were they lovers, now? Regardless, he had a feeling that this time around would be _very_ pleasing.

"A-ah…"

Each sound… each movement made Matt pulse with excitement. He leaned over the blonde a bit further, his thighs helping the hold up the blonde's legs as he positioned himself a bit more, slowly pulling out his length before pushing back in. The feeling… was _phenomenal._ He wasn't sure why it felt better than usual… but he wasn't going to complain about it. He worked up a smooth, even, fairly quick pace as he trailed wet kisses along Mello's chest and neck. His hips were moving on their own, sliding himself in and out of the blonde with ease as he closed his eyes and panted softly, listening to Mello's sighs and groans of approval. Mello couldn't _stop_ making noise, really. Each time he felt Matt push in, especially when he slid over his prostate, he groaned… cooing soft "ahs" and "ohs" as he let himself be immersed in the pleasure.

They continued on for a while, Matt's pace quickening or becoming deeper as they got closer to release. They moved in perfect sync with each other, doing everything they could to maximize the feeling they experienced and before long, a broken, deep cry came from the blonde as his orgasm overtook his senses and he spilled out against his stomach. The muscles tightening around Matt's length caused him to release as well within the next few thrusts, spilling himself as well while he remained deeply buried in his counterpart. Afterwards, the two of them lay together in near silence, the only sound being their breathing and the soft grunts that sounded every so often.

Matt was the first to do anything. He pulled out slowly with a wet sound, moving over to one side of the blonde so that he could lie next to him and relax. Mello laid down his legs slowly after the red head moved aside, relaxing as well as he laid his arms over his head on the pillow and stretched out. His body felt… numb. Numb and warm in a good way and all he wanted to do now was sleep. Sure, he'd just defeated the purpose of the shower he'd taken… but it was worth it. Perhaps Matt's withdrawal could end up being a good thing. A _very_ good thing.

Matt didn't even want to think about cigarettes or withdrawal or any of those things at the moment. He simply rolled over to face the blonde, draped one of his heavy arms over his torso and pressed close against him so that he could fall asleep. Hopefully he wouldn't have a handful of dried cum when he woke up the next morning, due to the mess on the blonde's stomach.

He'd already had enough incidents like that.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**This chapter… is awful. I'm sorry, lol. Not only was there an unneeded delay in update… but it's also awkward and… I dunno xD I blame it on the fact that I've been so distracted with WoW lately (shameshameshamerofl) that this chapter got spread out over days of me adding bits to it. I'm sure that's why it's kind of… off and un-flowing. At least it's longer, though? Lol. I'll try and make the next chapter a bit better. xD**


	29. I Feel Fat

**I'm back! Time to bust out an update.  
>A heads up, Matt is four months along now in his pregnancy! Only about a couple weeks time-skip from the last chapter.<strong>

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Matt stared down his reflection with a less than pleased expression. He currently stood shirtless in the bathroom, judging every dip and curve of his exposed body. Mello had gone out for a bit on their bi-weekly grocery run and Matt really hadn't felt like tagging along this time. His supposed "morning sickness", says Google, had started to taper off and he wanted to stay away from all the smells of the grocery store so he could keep his remaining nausea to a minimum.

..._I think... I'm actually getting fat now._ He thought as he turned to one side and focused on his stomach specifically. That was the whole reason he was in front of the mirror right now anyway. Between matches on one of his games, he'd noticed his stomach was a little more... _bulgy_ than normal. Not overly so, though; not at all. It was only subtle. Though... subtle or not, the fact that it was legitimate was enough to make the red head feel self conscious. What if Mello noticed? How awkward...

A couple moments later, though, an even more terrifying fact was noticed.

_No. No.. fucking- seriously? Fucking shitfucks._ Matt thought in agitated panic as he leaned in closer to the mirror. His chest... looked fat. Was fat the correct term? He squinted slightly as if trying to focus his eyes and make the swollen area disappear as he poked each side of his chest softly. Forget his stomach, there was no _way_ he was going to grow boobs.

With an uncomfortable cry, the red head turned and jogged back into the living room where his laptop lay on the coffee table. He'd been keeping it with him lately while he played his games and such, what with the "I barely know what pregnancy is" mindset that the gamer had. It was a good security blanket for him, since he could look up every new symptom that may arise. And now... right _now_ was a very important symptom that needed to be checked out.

Matt knelt down in front of the coffee table and pulled up Google as fast as his fingers could move the cursor, his facial expression contorted to pure worry as he typed in the first thing that came into his mind: "male boobs".

He furrowed his brow as he scrolled through the links, his expression changing to displeasure. Man boobs, moobs, male breast reduction... this wasn't what he wanted at all! The red head let out an exasperated little grunt and moved back to the search bar, trying to think of what would be a better phrase to search. _All I wanna know is how big they'll get... or what the hell is going on._ He wiggled his fingers across the keys in thought, trying to decide what to type. Eventually he decided on the most blunt option and typed out "male pregnancy boobs". Though within a couple moments, he learned that it helped almost less than male boobs did. Matt sighed and scrolled through the page, frowning as he read a few of the titles. _Can sex make your breasts grow or get- No! Goddamnit! _He thought in frustration as he sat back off of his knees onto the floor, staring off a bit as he thought. _What the hell am I going to do if I legitimately grow tits. I'm gonna have to ask Mello to buy bras for me and then I'll have to nurse the baby when I have the Goddamn thing and Jesus fucking Christ I don't want boobs._ He made another soft noise as he firmly rubbed his face and took a slow, deep breath.

Thankfully for the distressed red head, though, Mello had arrived back at the apartment complex and was making his way up the steps, multiple grocery bags in each hand. When he made it to the door, though, he didn't make any attempts to call out for Matt's help. He'd been trained, almost, to expect the dork to be so involved with one of his games that he wouldn't notice any of the blonde's calls or knocking. So, without missing a beat, Mello bent his knees just enough so that his hand with the door key in it was level with the lock and he could easily unlock it. Once he'd done so, he turned the knob and pushed open the door, walking inside sideways so that none of the bags would hit the door frame and tear or bounce off and hit his legs. He'd become a master of grocery carrying, he'd say.

"Mello!" Matt cried out when he saw his counterpart enter the apartment. "I'm growing boobs!" He added loudly, smacking one of his hands to his very faintly swollen chest.

Mello snorted a laugh and grinned in the red head's direction, kicking the door closed behind him as he made his way to the kitchen. "What? Boobs?" He laughed a bit again, hardly believing what Matt was saying. _Probably just over exaggerating and assuming his fat is related to pregnancy. If you did some pushups Matt you'd lose your manboobs._

"Seriously Mello! Stop fucking laughing. Look." Matt pushed himself up from the floor and quickly made a bee-line to the kitchen after the blonde. He waited for the other to set all of the bags down on the counter before he grabbed his thin wrist and brought it up to his own chest. "Feel it."

Mello laughed a bit harder at his friend's actions, trying to pull his hand away. "Matt stop making me feel your boobs. Work out."

"Mello just fucking feel my chest. I'm not fucking joking around, I don't know what to do."

The blonde rolled his eyes at Matt's display and dropped his frown. He transferred his gaze from the red head's face to his chest and actually felt around the area softly, pressing in places and trying to remember what it used to look like before the pregnancy.

"It's not the same as just like normal fat. Like..." Matt paused, watching Mello's hand on him. "It's like the whole area.. and I dunno, it's just weird." He frowned a bit more and let out a slow, gentle sigh. "Am I going to need like bras and shit you think?"

Mello shook his head a bit, keeping his attention focused on the red head's chest. "Probably not. But I mean... guys do technically have mammary glands in their chests just like girls. We just don't use them so they're not really as... I guess developed or whatever."

"What in the hell are 'mammary' glands?"

The blonde looked at his friend for a moment with an unimpressed expression before looking back to his chest. "Glands that make milk, Matt." He breathed a laugh at the others' ignorance and then returned his focus. "I don't think you're going to need bras or anything, but your chest will probably be kinda fleshy and weird."

Matt frowned. _By the time this pregnancy thing is over, I'm gonna be so fucked up._ He moved away from the blonde a bit and leaned back against the counter, looking over at the grocery bags as a bit of embarrassment washed over him. "Okay."

Mello paused, studying the red head's actions and emotions that he could detect. He should probably try and be a little nice to the guy... what with pregnancy supposedly bringing on mood swings and such... Mello really had no idea how the gamer would deal with those. He was usually so emotionally stable.. so the blonde was a bit unsure of whether Matt would even display these changes or not.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

The blonde turned to the bags and started taking out the miscellaneous boxes, cans, and other foods as he spoke. "You know, there are these things called 'compression' shirts." He nodded a bit, opening up the refrigerator with full hands and beginning to put some things away. "They just kinda look like wife beaters or tank tops or whatever, but they add pressure." He moved back to the counter, leaving the door open as he fished out more things that needed to stay cold. "They're normally used for like... sex changes and stuff; female going to male." He shrugged and closed the refrigerator door, moving to put things in the pantry next. "People use them for costumes too but they can kinda help your chest not grow as much if you wore one pretty often." He smiled over at the red head as he put things away, trying to gauge his feelings on the subject.

Matt remained where he was against the counter, his arms crossed over his bare torso. "You think so?"

Mello nodded. "Yeah. We can order you a few if you want." He shrugged, putting the last of the groceries away and then moving to throw the bags away. "I'm sure they're not that hard to find online." He breathed a bit of a laugh and leaned against the counter as well to face his friend, smiling softly.

The red head seemed to think over the suggestion for a moment before smiling back. "Yeah… that sounds cool." He breathed a laugh, being visibly relieved upon getting this information about the mythical "compression shirt". He stayed quiet for a moment, just looking at his counterpart as he thought over a couple things. Though, as he remembered his growing stomach, he almost gasped. "Oh Mello, also, my stomach is getting big too."

The blonde raised a brow and immediately turned his attention to the gamer's stomach. "Is it?" In all honestly, Mello had secretly been sort of looking foreword to the stomach part of pregnancy. He always thought it was fascinating that a human body could do something like that and now that it was happening right in front of his face, he wanted to observe as much as he could.

Matt looked down at his stomach as well and pressed one his broad, lightly calloused hands against it. "Yeah... soon I'll be huge and fuckin' gross." He paused, just looking at his stomach. "I'm never gonna leave the house when I'm like that." The red head thought about it a bit as he looked, trying to imagine what it was going to be like in the future. As of right now, the whole baby thing wasn't really _real_ yet… he could barely see a bulge and four months… it was still pretty far from now until nine, right? It was nine months of pregnancy… right? Matt dismissed the thought and brought himself back to the previous one. When he got big… it'd probably be pretty heavy, right? At least that wouldn't matter too much, since he wasn't going to leave the couch. Hell, this was at least a three-month-long excuse to sit and play games and do absolutely nothing. Mello couldn't even say anything either, because he could just say that his back hurt… Huh, maybe this could have a positive side. Until… until his back actually _did_ hurt and he wasn't only saying that as an excuse…

Mello watched his friend, studying his visible emotions and thinking about the entire situation. He could tell that the weight of what was happening was really starting to set in on his friend. Not as much as it would in a few months, but… it was at least beginning to. The blonde, though terrified of raising a child and making sure that Matt's health stayed up to par, was excited to go through the ordeal. He couldn't wait to see how the red head's body and emotions changed and if their relationship would remain the same or if it would bring them closer. Or who knows… maybe it'd drive them apart in the end.

"You won't be gross, Matt" The blonde said simply, brushing some of his thick hair from his face and pushing it behind his ear. "You'll get huge, yeah, but that won't be probably until the last few months or so." He smiled as Matt looked up at him. "I won't make you leave the house then. I'll just bring you all the crazy shit you'll want to eat." He laughed a bit and smiled broader, standing up straight from the counter and adjusting his loose, thin sleeveless shirt. "So don't worry about it."

Matt couldn't help but smile back and sigh a little. If Mello wasn't worried about it then… he shouldn't be either. The blonde usually knew what was going on better than he did. "Okay." He paused and just looked at the other, then smiled more and started walking towards the living room. "Okay, okay. You're right. It's fine." He assured as he spun on his heel, turning back to the kitchen and walking over to the refrigerator. Matt opened the door and bent down a bit, looking through all of the new items that the blonde had put inside, as if searching for something. "Mello, did you get any olives?"

Mello raised a brow. "No. … Why would I have gotten olives, Matt? We never even use them for anything." He paused, furrowing his brows as a realization hit him. "You don't even _like_ olives."

Matt shrugged once and tilted his head to the side a bit, as if gesturing a 'yeeeah… that's true' as he continued to look in the refrigerator. "I know… but…" he placed a hand on his stomach and bit on his lower lip. "My stomach wants it? Andddd…" he breathed a laugh and looked at the blonde. "Shit's fucked, man. I don't even know."

Mello laughed a bit loudly and thought for a moment, smiling. "I don't know, just eat a pickle. I'm not going to go buy olives for you."

The red head continued to smile, looking up at the ceiling a bit as he spoke, laughter in his words. "Pickles are _not_ even the same thing, dude."

"They're basically exactly the same, Matt."

"Mello… but it's a pickle."

"Yeah, and it's just as sour and… whatever an olive is."

Matt laughed a bit more, it peaking cutely at a higher pitch in the end. "Yeah, okay, whatever." He turned back to the fridge and took out the jar of pickles, setting it on the counter afterwards and working off the lid. "Do you want one too?" He asked, raising a brow and grinning over at the blonde.

"I definitely do not." Mello laughed, softly. "You just… do your thing." He said with a wave of his hand, exiting the kitchen and making his way to the sofa where he plopped down and put his feet up on the coffee table. He sighed and grabbed the remote, changing the channel from Matt's game menu to a few random channels, trying to find something to watch. After a couple minutes, the gamer joined him, pickle in hand. He watched as Mello changed the channels, leaning foreword to press the button on the game controller to shut off the system before resting back with a sigh. This pickle really wasn't the same… he still wanted olives.

After a little while of semi-silence, the two of them watching TV, Matt spoke up about what he'd been thinking about.

"Mello, I hope we have a boy." He said simply, his eyes focused on the TV in front of them.

The blonde glanced over at him, a brow raised. "Me too." He looked back at the TV and stretched out his legs, bending one up a bit to set on the edge of the couch while the other stayed on the coffee table. "I really have no idea what to do if it ends up as a girl." He breathed a laugh and paused for a moment, listening to the TV.

Matt nodded a bit and breathed a laugh. "I'm basically banking on it being a boy, and then killing myself if it's a girl." He said with a grin, both of them laughing a bit. "Not that a girl wouldn't end up really pretty or something… since you're the dad." He said with a smirk, glancing over at the blonde. "You've got a lot of _pretty_ features."

Mello looked over at the red head and breathed a laugh, shoving him over a bit. "Fag. At least I'm not all hairy and gross everywhere." He said with raised brows, to which Matt simply laughed and shrugged.

"I think the phrase you were looking for was 'I'm jealous that I'm not hairy and sexy.'" He laughed, blocking hands that tried to shove at him again. "Jealousy, I feel more jealousy."

Mello rolled his eyes and just smiled, slouching down more into the couch with a relaxed sigh. "But no… I'm sure we'll have a boy and things will be just fine." He nodded, smiling over at Matt reassuringly as he stretched his arms up and rest them back behind his head, hooked over the back of the couch. The red head simply nodded in response, smiling softly as he looked back to the TV. Maybe the pregnancy wouldn't be so bad. At least not until a few more months… in which then it will be absolutely awful. Until then, though, he figured he might as well deal with what was happening and try to find the good in it. Or well… the non terrible parts of it. Maybe he could start making a list of all the baby names he came across in the next few months that he liked. That could get him more excited, even. …maybe.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**NO MORE WOW FOR ME. God, I have missed FF.**

**Anywho, I FINALLY got to update this fic and I'll try and keep it updated as frequently as possible. (1-2 chapters per week at minimum). Since I have like three other fics I need to update and keep-up with as well. :L**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though! It's a bit slow I suppose but… I'm trying to spread out the pregnancy as long as possible without zipping through it. :x**

**So shoot me a review! LOVELOVELOVE**

**Also! If you have any ideas or suggestions for baby names (male or female), make sure to let me know! I've been making a list of possible names, just like Matt is thinking of doing haha.**


	30. It Touched Me

_Please don't notice. Please… no one notice that I'm a fucking weirdo._ Matt thought skittishly as he pushed the shopping cart along just behind Mello. He'd offered to go grocery shopping with him because… well, no, that was a lie. It was more along the lines of: he didn't want to go at all, but the blonde brought up some good points and by the end he felt like it was pointless to stay home. Sure, Mello had just gone grocery shopping the day before and it was completely idiotic to go again, but he was already here now and it wouldn't do good to complain anymore. The only reason they were here now was because Mello found it amusing that the red head would be having cravings and thought that they should pick up some things that _Matt_ liked so that he wouldn't complain later on, or something.

Matt sighed. He really didn't think it'd be that big of a deal. He didn't _have_ to eat everything he craved, after all.

However, he might as well humor him and just go along with it. Besides, Mello'd brought up another good point. _'You should get out a little extra while you're not showing. Since you'll be inside almost 24/7 when you are.'_ Matt repeated in his head. It was a good point. Better than the food one, at least. Although, he never really went outside anyways, pregnant or not…

"So what sounds good to you?"

Matt heavily leaned forewords against the handlebar of the cart as he slowly walked through the aisles with Mello, looking at all of the shelves apathetically.

"You know what I want?" Matt asked, turning his gaze to the blonde. "I want some Whiskey, Mello. Whiskey and a cigarette. That is what I want right now." He raised a brow and just looked at the other, his words completely serious. He hadn't been able to smoke or drink in roughly _three months_.

Mello paused, then laughed a bit and ran a hand through his hair slowly, holding onto it a bit as he looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "I know man. I'm sorry." He smiled and looked back down to the red head, hand still in his hair and a smirk on his lips. "Hey, maybe now you'll get rid of that beer belly, yeah?"

"I don't have a beer belly, fuck you." Matt laughed and stood up off of the cart for a moment, stretching and then looking around him at the foods on the aisles. After a moment, he brought the conversation back to the previous topic. "I know what food to get."

"Oh do you?"

"Yep. I was on this baby site earlier looking at common food cravings and a bunch of other shit and since we already have pickles, let's just get olives, pretzels, apples, cheese, peanut butter, eggs, bacon, and extra chocolate that you won't eat."

Mello paused upon hearing the list. Had Matt really memorized all of that? "You were looking at baby sites?"

"Hey, I don't know how to baby, Mello. I've been on like every goddamn pregnancy site there is." The red head stated, holding up his hands a bit in defense, breathing a laugh.

Mello laughed and looked down the aisle a bit, trying to see if any of the items on the list were nearby. "Well, I guess that's a good thing." He paused. "So we'll just get what you said and then if you have any other cravings I guess… I'll just pick them up for you."

"Sounds good."

Nearly a half an hour later, the two had made their way out of the grocery store and to Matt's car, where they were putting the few bags into the back seat. Afterwards, the red head plopped himself down into the driver's seat and buckled himself in, waiting for the blonde to do the same before starting the car. When he did so, though, his happiness immediately peaked almost to an all-time high.

"Oooooohh-!"

Mello quickly made an attempt to change the radio to the next song, but to no avail. His hand was smacked away by the excited red head. "Goddamnit."

"Nope, nope, nope I'm the driver Mello." Matt said with a wide grin, turning to volume dial up a bit as the song continued on and he pulled out of the parking space. He hadn't heard it in ages and it was a song that he'd always loved and the blonde had always disliked.

However, Matt didn't give two fucks about how much Mello disliked it. He funneled all of his enjoyment into his voice as he sang along to every word, making sure to grin over at Mello and sing to him at all the appropriate times. He'd _make_ Mello enjoy it.

"_She said fine, but- you're money's still miiine"_

Mello just watched; his expression unimpressed.

"_And if you really wanna see my head explode,_

_you will listen when I say no when I told you soooOOOO"_

The red head took the time between words to drum on the steering wheel and shake his hair around, regardless of whether he was driving or not.

"_and if you really wanna die-die-die, die-die-die_

_you will question me when I tell you whyyyYYYY"_

Mello continued to watch, though his expression was beginning to turn into a soft smile. Sure, he didn't like the song much, but Matt's reaction to it was always amusing. So long as he didn't wreck the car, that is…

"…_she said fine, but- you're heart's still miiiine._

_Well she got upset and I said no-way,_

_She beat me blue, and then I turned gay-_

_She said fine, but- your money's still miiiiine."_

As the red head continued to sing, Mello actually listened to the words for once. Though, before long, he concluded that the lyrics were almost ridiculous. However, that sheer fact alone almost made the entire scene a bit cuter.

He listened to him sing for a while longer, just waiting for it to finally be _over_ so that they could finally listen to something more appealing. Appealing or… less scream and thrash, like what was going on right now.

"Hey Matt, stop at the gas station so I can grab—"

"_YOU WILL LISTEN WHEN I SAY YEAH WHEN I TOLD YOU SOOOO"_

Mello deadpanned as the overly excited gamer screamed the lyrics to the ceiling of the car. Yes… they were definitely going to die with him driving.

However, even though Matt had been singing and screaming to his heart's content, he'd listened to the blonde just fine and pulled into the lot of the next gas station they came across and parked the car. He casually turned to Mello afterwards and grinned broadly, his inner laughter nearly seeping out of his face.

The blonde raised a brow and smiled back at his counterpart. "Man, I didn't know fat kids could sing so loud."

Matt laughed and pushed on the steering wheel a bit, stretching out his back. "You learn something new everyday." He smiled and flipped his bangs from his face. "What did you want at the gas station?"

Mello smiled in return and undid his seatbelt, opening the car door afterwards and stepping a foot outside onto the pavement. "I just wanted to get a Polar Pop."

"Oh hey can you get me one too?"

"Oh hey you can come in and get one with me." Mello retorted as he stood up out of the car with a grin.

"No I can't Mello, I don't have legs." Matt said, one hand holding the steering wheel while the other arm rest over the back of the passenger's seat, his body dipped over slightly so he could see Mello through the open passenger's side door.

The blonde breathed a laugh and rolled his eyes, smiling. "Fine. Be back in a sec."

"Disabled all around the world appreciate your kindness Mello." Matt called after him; watching him go in the rear-view mirror for a moment before turning his attention to his radio once again. There was this dial… that said 'BASS' on it. He'd been meaning to play with it for a while but… he'd just never gotten around to it. Or well, hadn't been in his car enough to remember it.

_This CD definitely isn't a good one to test my car's bass on…_ He thought as he ejected the CD and pulled up the armrest between the two seats. He put the CD back in its case and then searched through the other CDs to find a more suitable one. Once he'd found what he was looking for, he popped it into the player and turned up the volume as well as the bass. Then… he waited.

When the bass hit, it hit like a truck.

_I can hear the CD cases rattling… and my seat is vibrating._ He thought, unable to hold back the grin from spreading across his face. _Jesus, I should put woofers in here._ Though, he decided against that idea, considering he hardly leaves the house and it'd just be a waste. However… he _could_ put some in the house…

"Matt. I could hear your music from inside the gas station."

The red head looked over at Mello, who'd already sat down in the passenger's seat and situated the unnecessarily large Styrofoam cups into the cup-holders.

"Dat bass." Matt stated simply, then laughed.

"Drive us home, faggot."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Mello closed his eyes and sighed out slowly as the hot water rained down his nude body from the shower-head above him. He had a secret. Could he call it a secret? It was something he knew that Matt didn't… yet. It's not that he wasn't going to tell Matt eventually, he just… didn't know how to go about it. The gamer wasn't going to be happy.

"Sorry Mello I gotta piss again."

The blonde jumped, nearly falling down due to the suddenness of Matt's entry and the loud bang that the door made as it hit the wall.

"Fucking… shit Matt. Maybe you shouldn't drink your goddamn soda so fast and you wouldn't be getting up to piss every ten seconds."

Matt disregarded the statement and undid his pants over the toilet. "Hey. I can't just not drink that Polar Pop. Besides, this baby makes me piss bucket-loads."

The blonde breathed a laugh and continued to lather his hair, his eyes closed again due to the relaxing sensation of the water beating down on his back. What Matt said was true. All the extra hormones and fluids due to being pregnant made him need to use the bathroom almost twice as often as he did prior.

"Don't flush the toile- GodDAMNIT you piece of shit."

"Sorry!" Matt yelled as he ran out of the room and back to his game, quickly sitting down on the edge of the couch and resuming his play.

Mello sighed and moved his body out of the stream of water until the temperature cooled back to normal, shampoo slowly trailing down his body until it was rinsed away. He finished up his washing and then stepped out of the shower, shut off the water and began drying himself off. Once he'd finished, he wrapped the damp towel around his waist and made his way out of the bathroom and into the living room, dropping down onto the sofa on the opposite side of Matt with a heavy sigh, his body spread out a bit and relaxed.

"Hey Matt." He began, bracing himself a bit before he finished the statement. "You have a doctor's appointment this weekend to get this baby shit worked out."

A bundle of nervous flutters hit Matt's chest like a rock. "Wh… what?" He asked, occasionally glancing back and fourth between his game and the blonde, trying to understand what was going on. "What do you mean? This weekend? What day is it now?"

"Wednesday."

"What the fuck Mello why do I have a doctor's appointment?" Baby doctor? Hell no. He did _not_ want to deal with this.

"Because it's better to go now rather than when you're like seven months, man."

"Mello they're going to fucking prod me and ask me a bunch of weird questions and then I'll be all over the news and internet and everyone will be talking about me in their blogs and shit."

"No they won't."

"Yes they will Mello. Goddamnit." Matt turned to look at the other while he waited for his body to re-spawn on the game. "Remember that one guy who was pregnant? He was news for fucking _ever_. I don't want to be that guy."

The blonde ran a hand over his face and made a soft noise. "No, it'll be fine. I have been making a lot of calls and paid some guys money. You're going to see a doctor who works with the underground and the mafia and shit and he won't say a word about it. And hell, even if he does, he won't have your real name or your address and we'll kill him. So there's no reason to freak out."

Matt sighed and turned back to his game, staying quiet for a moment. That all was quite a good reason not to worry. Mello even had a fairly high rank in the mafia, so it'd be a good doctor too. He just… was nervous in general.

"They're going to think I'm weird."

"No they won't. He's the only one who will even see you or know about it." Mello paused. "And even if he did think it was weird, he's not allowed to say anything like that so it doesn't even matter."

Matt took another few moments to think, watching his character run around on the screen and kill other players. Regardless of how embarrassed he was of the situation… Mello was right. He would need to see a doctor eventually because he definitely doesn't have a vagina and that's usually something that's needed for child birth. Pregnant ladies usually only go to their baby doctor like once a month or two… or something… right? So it wouldn't be too bad… that's only like… four doctor visits or something in total. He could do that… probably.

"…Okay. Whatever, I'll go to the doctor's."

Mello smiled a bit and tapped his knee against the red head's shoulder. When the other looked up at him, he smiled more. "It'll be fine."

"I know I know. It'll be fine, whatever."

With a breath of a laugh, Mello stretched his arms upwards and arched his back, laying his head back a bit and sighing as his body relaxed. The doctor experience will definitely be interesting, he decided. Maybe he'd take Matt out to lunch afterwards or something—

"Ffffff— NO. Fucking no dsjhgfla—"

Mello had opened his eyes just in time to see the gamer flinch, pause, and then fling his controller out of his lap and hop up off of the couch in less than a second, looking confused and disgusted at the same time as he twitched and stripped off his shirt.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" he asked, laughing a bit and regaining his own composure from having been startled by the initial loud outburst.

Matt could only make jumbles of sounds as he moved around a small area of the living room, looking almost as if he were trying to brush something off of his torso. "I just fucking…" he paused, standing motionless as he waited to see if it would happen again. It felt like something touched him… but… touched him _inside_. It had been so soft that he began to wonder if anything actually happened. At least until he felt it again.

"NO. No no fucking—what the fuck is that. Hhhrggheg"

He made a few more noises and put his arms slightly around himself, rubbing on his arms as he tried to come up with a reason behind the feelings. It wasn't like a weird digestion thing or… something. It almost felt like… like butterflies, but was closer to his ribs and just… felt different.

And then the realization hit him. The baby had _moved._ The _baby_ had moved _inside of him._

"Mello." He turned his attention to the confused blonde, still holding onto his arms. "It just moved."

"It moved?" Mello repeated, slightly turning his head in curiosity as he pieced together what Matt was actually talking about. "The baby did?"

"Yes." Matt inhaled deeply and stayed where he was, feeling absolutely disgusted. "The _fetus_ touched my _insides_ Mello and I _felt it_."

The blonde laughed and sat up a bit. "This is the first time you've ever felt it, I assume?"

"Mello it's really gross what the fuck do I do."

With another laugh, Mello shrugged. "Get used to it I guess. When you're huge it'll touch _all_ your insides and _I'll_ be able to feel it through you."

Matt visibly shivered and rubbed on his arms again, soon moving his hands onto his chest and then his stomach, pressing on it softly. "This is going to be awful."

Mello shifted his legs a bit and shrugged, the smile still on his face. "I'm sure soon enough you won't even notice it." He said reassuringly as he watched the red head rejoin him on the couch.

"I hope so…" Matt sighed, pausing for a moment afterwards and then leaning over to pick up his shirt from the floor and slip it back on. He probably wouldn't sleep that well tonight… he'd just be waiting to feel another flutter.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I need to stop taking month-long breaks lol. It's depressing to come back and update and see that almost all of my readers are gone. xD However! It'll… be alright. :x**

**I sort of like this chapter, and I hope you all do too. The song that Matt was singing is "Explode Alamode" by Sass Dragons. You can find it on Spotify, but that's about the only place, lol. **

**Speaking of music! While I write Punch, I listen to Bayside about 95% of the time. So if you DO have Spotify, type in "Bayside FF" and you should get my playlist. If you want to listen to what I do, that is.**

**I'm lame, guys.**


	31. A Final Update

Hey guys!

I'm not sure if any of my old readers (or new ones) still follow this story, but I have somewhat of a final update about it for you and anyone who has just started reading. First of all I'd like to say I'm very sorry for not completing the story and leaving it hanging for years, especially when all of you followers were absolutely fantastic and kept me writing. That's why I'm posting this update now!

I'm starting a brand new Matt x Mello fanfic on my new profile (since this one has been basically abandoned) and I'm looking at it as a sort of spin-off or revamp of Punch. It's a completely new storyline and setting (a college AU!) but I hope to make it quite long and reuse and rewrite a couple of my favorite scenes of Punch in it as well, so look out for the 'easter eggs' here and there! A special reference to this story haha.

There are two reasons as to why I'm starting anew. First of all, Punch is just so old and it has been so long since it's been updated that it makes it hard to pick it up again and keep things consistent. Second (and most importantly), Punch just went in a direction that I regret and wish I would not have done. I hope you all understand.

The new story is called "**Foster Hall**" and it's on my new account: strxbe. I just started it yesterday so it's only the first chapter, but I hope to update it a minimum of once a week. The two boys start out on their first day as dorm roommates and the story will continue and progress as they get a little more interested in each other and form a relationship.

I hope to see your support there and I'd love to hear your thoughts on the first chapter! Thanks, all.


End file.
